I can't stop thinking about you
by kabo
Summary: After Mount Weather Clarke stay in Camp Jaha for one day. Shen can't stand how guilty she feel so she leave. Her steps leads her to Lexa. Skaikru ally with the Ice nation. Clarke have to choose if she want fight with Skaikru against Lexa or with Trikru against her friends. Anya is still alive.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, =) I just want to say that english is not my first language so I'm really sorry for any mistakes.  
I'm Clexa trash so there will be lot of Clexa - don't worry :D**  
 **reviews are really** **appreciated (same for favs and follows) =)**

 **So, enjoy your day. =)**

Clarke was destroyed after Lexa's unexpected betrayal but she knew that there was still at least little hope that she will save her friends and everything will be ok again. She was slowly approaching the door to Mount Weather in the reaper tunnel.

When Clarke saw Octavia she was relieved, at least someone is still outside and wanted to fight. Unlike Clarke, Octavia wasn't happy about anything. "How could you trust that bitch?"

In that moment Clarke saw again Lexa's retreating figure and desperately answered: "I do the best that I can!"

But Octavia wasn't buying it "But it's not good enough."

In that moment something snapped inside Clarke and she start to see that O is right. She wasn't good enough to save all of her people in the dropship. She wasn't good enough to save anyone in TonDC. She wasn't good enough to convince Lexa to stay and fight side by side. All these people who died from the moment they landed. If only the mountain men left them be, if Lexa had just stayed. But now she will make it right, she will save them all and let mountain men suffer.

Clarke doesn't even notice O currently hugging Bellamy or Monty, Jasper and Maya standing around. When she snapped from her haze she went through the door. Clarke doesn't even acknowledge anyone before she goes inside. the others were surprised but go after her.

"Clarke where is the army?" Clarke just ignored Bell´s question.

"Clarke, Dante could help us. They keep him a little further this way." Clarke just nods.

Then they heard weird noises and they all looked at Maya. "I don't have enough oxygen. I have to get on level 5 and get more" Clarke looked at others for the first time. "I don't have time for this. Do what you want I'm going to save my people." And with that she was on her way to Dante.

All exchange confused looks. Bell looking at Clarke before she turned the corner.

"What was that?" Monty asked.

"I don't know. Jasper and O will go with Maya to get her some oxygen. And Monty will go with me after Clarke. Ok?" All of them nod and separate into two groups.

* * *

Bell and Monty get there just in time to see Clarke shoot Dante in leg.

"What the hell Clarke?" Surprise evident in Bellamy's voice. "That was for the deal. Now take him and show me where the control room is" is all Clarke gives as an answer. Monty and Bellamy exchange worried expressions but do as she said anyway.

* * *

When they get in control room, Clarke takes talkie and starts talking. "Cage, release my people and I will let you live."

"Clarke? You don't have anything against me."

"You think? Dante say hello."

"Son don't do it. Take our people to the ground."

"Don't worry dad. I will."

"So be it." And with that Clarke shot Dante in stomach without any emotion.

Clarke saw on screen at wall that Cage took Raven from drilling table and put onto it her mother.

"Cage do it and I irradiate level 5." Clarke gesticulated to Monty to start working on it. Monty looked at Bellamy and did as Clarke said.

"You would never do that Clarke." The look on his face saying that he is not so sure.

"Are you willing to take that risk? Just release my people." In that moment the door into drilling room opened. Soldiers dragged Jasper, O and Maya inside.

When Bell saw O he started running in direction of the drilling room without a word.

Cage smiled "I cannot do that. My people deserve to go outside." And with that doctors started drilling into Abby.

Clarke started thinking and then she saw that Monty wasn't typing anymore. "Why are you stopping?"

"It's done. All you need to do is pull that lever."

For a second Clarke thought about all the innocent people inside but then she remembered how her people are being drilled, grounders hanging upside down and bled for generations and then she again see's Lexa walking away from her and with that she pulled the lever.

Annoying beeping started from the speakers. All the mountain men without Skaikru marrow started dying. Jasper saw Maya falling. Without thinking he ran to her and caught her before she could hit the ground. He slowly put her down and started crying.

Bellamy got into the drilling room and smiled when he saw O perfectly fine.

Clarke saw all bodies in the mess hall. She bent over small girl and closed the girls eyes. Clarke turned her head and went to find her people without second glance.

When Clarke got there she saw Jasper hugging Maya's lifeless body. When he saw her his eyes were full of anger and tears. "How could you do that? She was innocent." Clarke could see the sorrow in Jasper's eyes so she just turned her head away.

* * *

On their way back to Camp Jaha, Clarke was deep in her thoughts, so she didn't even notice that someone was watching her from a tree


	2. Chapter 2

Grounder army get back into their camp and Commander made sure that all people who was kept in mount Weather is taken care of. Then she retired into her own tent. She still cannot believe that few hours ago she was talking with Clarke about visiting Polis and now she is probably dead. All because of Lexa. Before she could think about all possible things that mountain men could do to Clarke. Indra came into her tent "Heda."

"Indra make sure that no one attack Skaikru."

Indra was surprised by this. "We owe them nothing."

Lexa tighten her jaw and glare at Indra "Are you questioning my orders?!"

Indra immediately bow her head "No, Heda."

"So do as I say. And bring me Karliah."

Indra understand that she is dismissed and with final bow left Lexa's tent.

Karliah is same age as Lexa with long dark hair. On her back are two swords.

When she get in tent Lexa was sitting at her throne waiting.

"Heda."

"I have special task for you Karliah. I want you to find Clarke kom Skaikru and protect her, keep her alive. You will not be seen by anyone especially her. You were always best in stealth so I believe it should not be a problem. You will not talk about this with anyone except for me. Any questions?" Her tone disinterested like she was almost bored by this situation.

Karliah hesitate for a moment before she ask "What if – what if she is already dead?"

Lexa tighten her jaw and her mask for little moment slip. Then she composure herself and answer "Then your task is easy one, isn't it. But until you will see her body on your own eyes she is alive. Understood?"

Karliah answered with bow of her head "Sha, Heda." And left tent.

Lexa said her guards that she don't wish to be disturbed for the rest of the night. She was finally alone in her tent. Alone with her thoughts. Why everyone she ever care about have to die. First her mother then her father, Costia, Gustus and now… No, she cannot start to think that way. Clarke is strong, stronger than anyone she ever met. If anyone can defeat mountain men it is her. She knew that there will be no sleep tonight for her. Not until she will know for sure that Clarke is alive.

* * *

Clarke was working in medical where she take care of everyone with Jackson. Her mother was the worst. There is possibility she don't survive night. Clarke and Jackson were doing what they can, but she need time.

* * *

On other side of camp was rest of hundred talking. All of them who were kept in mountain were asking so many questions: "What happened with Grounders? Where is Finn? Are there another survivors?"

O, Bell and Raven have enough so they decided that they will tell them whole story from moment Clarke run with Anya from mount Weather until today. They heard Clarke talking about it few times so they could do it. They told them everything. About that how Clarke made alliance with Grounders, how she had to kill Finn, how she spend all her time in grounder camp, how she did everything to save them.

* * *

When Clarke get outside of medical it was already dark.

She saw delinquents sitting around fire. Far away from others. They could be pardoned but people still did't trust them.

She really didn't want to go to them because she knew they will have questions, but she have to give Raven and Harper antibiotics.

Before she can get to them she saw really furious looking Bellamy going her way. "I told you about the missile and you let all of them die! O was there!"

Clarke wasn't in mood for another 'you are a bitch and you let them all die and I will never talk with you again' talk so she just slipped around him.

Before she could get away he caught her by her wrist and turn her around. "What is wrong with you? Clarke I know would do anything to save them all."

In this moment all delinquents were listening.

Clarke was really tired and was worried about her mother. And she remembered Lexa. How that green eyes always look at her like they know her. Like they understand the pain.

"In that case you don't know me." She said it in even tone like she doesn't care about anything in world. With that Bell released her wrist more than by surprise than anything else.

When she got to the fire she could see Jasper getting up and going opposite direction. O cannot even look at her. And the rest was looking at her like she was contagious. Well it was the same look she get from all people in camp. Now she understand how Finn felt. Now she understand why he turned himself in.

So she did what she came here to do and start going back to medical.

She did two steps when she heard O talk: "That bitch did this to her. And now she is same as her – murderer."

Clarke froze in spot. She wanted to say something. That it is not true. That she tried to be good guy. That she never wanted be in charge. That she never wanted to hurt anyone. But what she can say when it is all true. She is a murderer. She let die all these Grounders in TonDC. She killed all the children in mount Weather. She killed Finn.

She cannot stop the pain in her heart. She could feel tears on her cheeks. In that moment she realized. No one want her here.

 **And in next chapter finally Clexa reunion =)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, fellow Clexa fans. Before i let you read another chapter (not that I can stop you to jump right on the story) I have some issue. I could really use beta. So, if there would be someone so nice and kind it would be great and I would really appreciate it. =)**  
 **Ok, now enjoy new chapter =)**

Clarke woke up screaming at medical next to her mother's bed. Nightmare. She really hate them. Luckily no one noticed. When she calmed her breathing she let out sigh of relief. Her mother survived the night and that means she will be ok. She was still unconscious. But her mom will be ok and that is all that matter.

That means she can finally do what she wanted right after defeating mount Weather. Maybe defeating isn't right word it was more something like massacre. Yes, it was definitely a massacre.

Clarke would make her way into her tent, but her only tent was in TonDC. Well it was Commander's tent but they never slept in same time so they shared a bed. She was planning attack all the time with Lexa, so there was no need to have some tent in Camp Jaha. It doesn't matter now anyway.

She really miss moments with Lexa. When they were alone in her tent and for a minute stopped planning. That were the moments when she saw behind Commander's mask and she could see real Lexa. Young girl with her own problems and insecurities.

She really shouldn't be thinking about her in this way. They are enemies now. Lexa betrayed her and that's it. She has no feelings for Commander. Not at all.

On her way out of medical she took her backpack and went to mess hall for some food. She will need food.

Her plan is perfect. People in camp don't want her here so she will not be there. She need time for herself.

There was just one problem. She need to get away without being seen. Kane made clear that she is not to leave camp in any circumstances until Chancellor decide otherwise. So she will need Raven and Raven probably hate her. Anyway she have to try it.

* * *

When Clarke get into Raven's room she saw Raven repairing radio.

"Hey, Raven."

"Griffin. How is mom?"

Clarke cannot believe that Raven doesn't thrown any screwdriver her way yet. "She will be fine."

They looked at each other for a while before Raven sighed and said "Well, you are not here because I'm pretty and you want to look at me all day. So spill it Griffin."

"I need your help."

Raven set radio aside "Will you give me more information or am I supposed to find them by myself?"

This sounds almost like normal conversation. Clarke smiled. It was little smile but it was there.

"I stopped believe that I ever see that one ever again." And Raven smiled as well.

"Why you even talk to me Raven? You are supposed to hate me as others. Hell. Maybe even more. I killed all these people. I killed… I killed him." Clarke drop her head.

Raven get up from her seat and make her way to Clarke. "I understand why you killed him. They would…" Raven gulped "…You saved him."

Clarke looked at her with surprise in her eyes.

"You know Clarke. I killed many people as well. All that grounders on bridge and flares we send to warn Arch. That's all on me." With that Raven get to Clarke and hugged her.

Clarke was surprised but after second she hugged back. Next word Clarke whispered so quietly that Raven just barely heard them. "Thank you."

"No matter what you think, Clarke. We are still friends."

They stayed like that for a while. Then Raven let go. "So stop this sad crap and tell me what you need."

Clarke sighed. "I need you to stop electricity in fence so I could get away."

Raven wanted to ask why, but by look at Clarke's eyes she already knew. "It's not your fault. You know? You save us all."

"I just…I cannot be there anymore. Seeing their faces everyday…that's killing me."

Raven nodded. "Will you come back?"

Clarke looked into Raven eyes and answered truthfully "I don't know."

Raven took talkie from her table and handed it to Clarke. "Take this and call me sometimes. It's long range so no matter how far away you will be I will hear it."

Clarke took talkie from Raven. "Thanks. And please don't tell anyone about this."

"And get killed by Abby for helping you? No, thanks."

Clarke laughed and started to walk to door.

"Clarke" Clarke spin around right in time to let Raven hug her again. "Good luck. And try to not die." With that Raven let her go and Clarke walked from door.

* * *

Clarke was waiting around fence until Raven called her that it's ok to go.

She heard beeping from talkie so she knew she can go. Clarke was running all the way into forest. She knew where she have to go. There was cave nearby.

It was dark outside but every minute should sun start to rising. Hopefully. Clarke leant against cold stone in her cave and waited.

* * *

She wake up with screaming. Great, another nightmare. When she look to exit she saw some grounder girl with her swords ready to fight. Clarke immediately got on her feet and take her gun. "Go away or I shoot you."

Girl gave swords back on her back and said "I mean you no harm Clarke kom Skaikru."

Clarke didn't lower her gun. She know how dangerous grounders can be. "So why are you here? And who are you anyway?"

In this moment there was nothing she could lose. Heda will probably kill her anyway for this foolish mistake. So she can as well tell everything. "My name is Karliah. And I'm here to protect you. When I heard you screaming I thought that someone attacked you."

Clarke finally lowered her gun but kept it in her hand. "Who send you?" She already know that but she wanted to be sure.

Karliah just kept looking at her.

Of course Clarke should saw that coming from mile away. Lexa was always overprotective of her. She just didn't think that will continue after mount Weather.

Karliah sat on floor. There was few sticks lying around so she started making fire

"What are doing?"

"Making fire to keep us warm" Karliah didn't even look from her work.

"Oh hell no. You are going back to your Commander and you will tell her that I can protect myself."

"When you was on your night trip here I killed two wolfs. They were going after you." She finally looked at Clarke.

Clarke gulped and tighten her jaw. She turned her head away from Karliah. "Thanks. I guess."

Karliah just nodded to that.

Both of them were sitting in silence by fire. Clarke didn't mind. She was actually happy that there is someone who don't judge her.

* * *

They stayed in cave few days. Clarke was trying to hunt with Karliah. It wasn't big success but they managed to get some food. They occasionally talked about anything. Clarke was enjoying Karliah's presence.

One day right when they were eating delicious squirrel. Clarke stood up and broke the silence. "Take me to Commander."

* * *

They were standing in front of Commander's tent. Karliah was talking with guards in trigedasleng. Then one guard disappeared into tent and after moment came back and let Clarke go inside.

"So we meet again after all, Clarke." Lexa was standing in front of her throne without any war paint.

Clarke's heart jumped when Lexa said her name. Why she has to keep saying her name like that. It's making it really hard to be pissed on her.

"You send someone to keep me alive even when you was ok with letting me die at mount Weather." It was more statement than anything.

Lexa wasn't surprised by this. "I wasn't 'ok' with you dying. I told you that I care, Clarke" Lexa made few steps closer to Clarke. "I did what I had to to protect my people."

Clarke didn't move. "I understand why you did it. Hell. I did the same thing after all. But it doesn't make it any less painful" Clarke looked at Lexa's eyes for a first time. There wasn't pity or hatter what she saw at eyes of her people. There was just understanding.

Clarke could feel tears on her cheeks. She couldn't hold it anymore. She started crying.

That took Lexa by surprise. She wasn't someone who was good in comforting. So she just stood there awkwardly. It was breaking her to see Clarke like that so after few moments she got closer to Clarke and patted her on shoulder. After that Clarke started crying even more and Lexa retreated her hand.

Lexa coughed awkwardly and decided to help with saying the truth "Your people are alive and that is all that matter. Mountain men weren't innocent, Clarke."

Lexa was happy when Clarke slowly stopped crying.

Clarke composed herself and asked: "Do your invitation to Polis still stand?"

Lexa was surprised by this question. She was expecting anger, hate even her own death but not Clarke wanting to go to Polis. "Of course. But I need to stay there for few weeks for rebuilding."

Clarke gulped. "I want to help."

Lexa nodded. "You should go back to your camp befo-"

"No. I will be staying there." Clarke was hoping that Lexa will not ask more questions. This is something she don't want to talk about now, maybe never.

Lexa wanted to ask why. But Clarke was talking to her without aiming gun on her at same time and asking her about it could stop that, so she just nodded. "Very well, I will say to my people to build you a tent."

Lexa wanted to say more but before she could Clarke turned around and get out of tent.

 **So yeah. Finally Clexa - even when one hate the other at least they're talking. Right, right?**  
 **And I just love awkward Lexa. :D  
Don't forget to let me know what you think about story. =)**

 **Have a nice day. =)**


	4. Chapter 4

"Do you saw Clarke?" Bellamy was running around camp all morning and asking people about Clarke. No one saw her at least five days. And until today no one even noticed. No one cared.

Abby wanted to talk to her daughter and sent him to find her. How is he supposed to tell her that Clarke has just disappeared. He cannot lie her again.

Last time Abby asked about her daughter he said that Clarke was just busy around camp. But he cannot say that 3 days in row. On top of that he was starting to be worried as well.

What if Clarke is dead or worse what if grounders keeping her as prisoner.

He made his way into medical. Abby was currently talking with Kane about things around camp.

When Abby saw him she didn't even bother with greeting. "Where is Clarke?"

Bellamy scratched back of his neck "Well…um…she is not here.

"Bellamy I'm just weak not blind. I can see she is not here." Abby knew something is wrong.

"She is not in camp Jaha." Abby looked at him like he had second head.

"So where she is?"

"No one know that." She started to feeling sick. No, this couldn't be happening. Clarke did some questionable decisions but that doesn't mean Abby didn't want her to be save. Clarke was still her daughter after all.

Abby turn to Kane. "I told you to keep her in camp."

"She couldn't walk thru front gate. Guards were watching it."

Abby started to be desperate. What if someone kidnapped her or what if she is already dead. "We need to send a search party."

Kane always practical. "We don't have enough men."

"I believe few of the hundred could go." Bellamy isn't currently Clarke's biggest fan but he don't want to see her hurt or dead.

"Fine. I will say to guards to give you some weapons and let you go."

With that Bellamy was on his way to find someone who will help him to find Clarke.

* * *

Few days after Clarke's arrival Lexa made her way into Clarke's tent. Clarke was currently sitting on bed and talking with Karliah about Clarke's lessons in stealth and trigedasleng. Lexa cleared her throat and both girls looked at her. Karliah immediately got up and bowed. "Heda."

"Leave us." Karliah nodded and exited tent.

"What do you want?" Clarke wasn't happy that Lexa disturbed them but on the other hand she was happy to see Lexa again. They were avoiding each other from their first talk in Commander's tent all that days ago.

"I heard that you have nightmares. My people know herb for peaceful sleep." She took vital from her coat and handed it to Clarke. "You just give few drops of this into water and drink it before you will go to your furs."

Clarke took vital from her hands and looked at it.

Lexa turned around and walked to exit. When Clarke spoke "Do you have them?"

Lexa froze on spot and turned around. She saw Clarke looking at her with sadness in her eyes. Lexa averted her eyes and simply nodded.

Before Clarke could stop herself she asked. "What are they about?"

There was long silence. Clarke thought she crossed some line. Right when she wanted to say something like it actually doesn't matter, Lexa spoke. "Costia."

Clarke found Lexa's eyes and looked at them. They were full of regret.

Clarke didn't know why she said what she said after this. Maybe it was because of look in Lexa's eyes or maybe because she knew that Lexa will understand. "I see them all dying in front of me. There were children, you know. And I killed them all without second thought."

Lexa felt pang of pain in her chest. "If I could I would pull the lever instead of you."

Clarke know what Lexa means by that. That she would take the pain and guilt for her. But sadly reality was different.

"But you weren't there, were you?" It went out harsher then Clarke wanted.

"I'm Commander, Clarke. I cannot just drop everything and do what I want like Lincoln." Lexa took a deep breath to calm herself. "I just hope that one day you will be able to understand it and forgive me."

And with that Lexa was outside of tent. Clarke thought that when she will be hurting Lexa long enough it will make her feel better, but it didn't. It was actually worse.

That massacre was her fault not Lexa's. She decided to pull that lever and now she has to live with it. Lexa would take her pain if she could, she would be there with her if she could. But she was Commander that night same as Clarke was leader of Sky people that night.

* * *

Raven was currently talking with Octavia in engineering room when Bellamy rushed inside. "I need you O. Me and few other delinquents are going to look for Clarke into woods and TonDC. And you know grounders best from all of us. Lincoln cannot go to TonDC, so I need you to go with me."

"Maybe I don't want to find her." O said looking at Bellamy

"You have something better to do?" Bellamy asked.

After a moment Octavia replied "Who else is going?"

Bellamy just smiled.

* * *

Clarke was on her way to Lexa tent. When she met Indra.

"Sky girl." Indra wasn't looking at Clarke with her usual hatter. It was more like awe. That took Clarke by surprise. She completely lost words.

Indra sighed "Is Octavia alive?"

"Yeah she is ok. As Lincoln…She fought well in mountain." Clarke couldn't believe what she saw next. Indra actually smiled. When she saw that Clarke is watching her she composed herself, nodded and then she was gone.

Clarke was looking after her with disbelief. "Well, that was weird." She said to herself.

* * *

When Octavia and Bellamy left engineering room Raven took radio and tried to reach Clarke. "Clarke, it's Raven…C'mon…Bell is looking for you….So, you know… if you are around TonDC you should probably know that…Where the hell are you anyway?" She sighed and switch off the radio. "I hope you are not dead, Griffin."

When she get to commander's tent guards didn't even looked at her and let her go inside.

Lexa was leaning over maps. She didn't even rose her head when Clarke entered. She could recognize her footsteps everywhere.

"I understand it." Lexa looked at her. "I always did. It's just…You left **me** standing there, after you kissed me, after you invited me into Polis, after I thought I could be happy again or at least have normal life." Clarke tightened her fists.

Lexa opened her mouth to say something, but there was nothing. There was nothing she could possibly say.

Luckily for her Indra rushed into tent. "Heda. Skaikru are waiting outside and wish to speak with you."

"Let them wait for a moment and then let them in." Indra bowed and left.

Clarke's eyes were wide open. "Lexa, please, don't tell them I'm here.

Lexa opened her mouth to say something but Clarke was faster. "I will explain it to you later. Just please don't tell them."

"All I wanted to tell you was that you should hide behind that curtain, in my private quarters. They will be there soon." Clarke gave her thankful little smile. Barely there but Lexa could still see it and that make corners of her mouth rise as well.

They were looking at each other for a moment before Clarke turned around and hid behind curtain.

Lexa quickly painted warpaint on her face and sat on throne. Moments later Bellamy, Octavia, Monroe, Indra and few of grounders entered tent.

"What are you want in my village, Skaikru?" She took her dagger from its sheath and started to play with it.

Bellamy and Monroe looked a little scared. "We don't want to start a war. We are just looking for Clarke."

"How you can see, she is not here." Lexa gesticulated around her tent. "Now, if it's everything, leave my village and for your own safety stay away."

Bellamy wasn't really convinced. "I want to see your prison, if Clarke is there."

"How dare you to want something from Commander." Indra was ready to slit his throat when Lexa's voice stopped her "Indra will take you there and then you leave."

Octavia was first to talk this time "Yes, commander."

Indra wasn't happy. Why it's always her who have to deal with Skaikru.

All skaikru and grounders followed Indra outside.

"Thanks." Lexa turned her face to see Clarke standing in front of curtain separating her private part of tent.

"I owe you explanation. I lea-" Lexa raised her hand to stop her.

"You don't need to explain anything to me if you don't want to." There was silence for a little while.

"Tomorrow we going to Polis."

Clarke just nodded and made her way to exit. She stopped at door and without turning she said. "You know. Everyone deserves a second change. It just take time."

"I can be patient Clarke."

They both missed big smile on each other's faces.

 **When I was planning this chapter I thought there will be Clexa kiss and well, this happened. I'm probably not good in planning. So! In next chapter I don't planning any kissing – so you'll have to wait (same as me :D ) until next time=)**


	5. Chapter 5

**kudos to my awesome beta mini .moogle5 =)**

* * *

After a 4 days long trip, they finally got into Polis. Lexa was happy when she saw Clarke's eyes shining with happiness and that little smile on her face. She was determined to show Clarke just how kind and normal her people could be.

Polis had tall walls with only one gate. So, it was practically unconquerable. Majority of the buildings was still standing from the time before the bombs were dropped. Only some of them were either repaired or newly built.

They left their horses behind at the gate and made their way to the biggest building in Polis. Well, it was more like a palace than a building. "Welcome to Polis, Clarke."

When they got closer to the palace, Clarke could see the Commander's insignia on the outside.

"Let me guess. It's your home." Clarke turned her head to Lexa, who was walking next to her. Lexa looked back at her and nodded.

The guards standing outside of the building bowed to Lexa and opened doors for them.

Once they got inside the hall, an older woman greeted them. "Heda. You're back." She turned to Clarke. "And you must be the famous leader of the Skaikru."

Clarke was surprised by this. She wasn't expecting anyone to know her outside of TonDC.

"Clarke, this is Aleena. She takes care of my house when I'm not here."

They shook each other's hand in grounder style. "It's good to meet you, Aleena."

"I've prepared a room for you, Skai Heda."

"I'm no longer leader of Skaikru, I really never was. So, just call me Clarke." Aleena smiled.

"You led Skaikru to victory at the mountain. You are a leader whatever you wanted to be one or not." Clarke wanted to say something but before she could Aleena bowed and disappeared through one of the doors.

"I'll show you your room, Clarke."

Her room was on the second floor. It had a balcony with a view of the city below. It had the biggest bed Clarke had ever seen. She forgot about everything and jump on it and chuckled.

Lexa grinned at this. "Is everything to your liking?"

"Lexa, it's huge. It's like three times my bed at the Ark. And these furs are so soft." She was like a kid at a candy store.

"I take that as a yes to my question." Lexa's grin grew wider. It was nice to see Clarke so happy.

"I want to stay here and never go outside again. This is everything I ever need."

"I'm glad you like it. If you need anything, Karliah is the guard outside the door and my room is next door, so…" Lexa looked like she cannot decide if go or continue on conversation.

Clarke noticed this and sat on bed. She didn't want Lexa to go. She may not be 100% ok with her but she can't deny that she likes to spend time with the girl.

"I was thinking…. I would love to see the city…Well, if you don't mind."

"You are not a prisoner here, Clarke. You can go wherever you want and whenever you want." Lexa was back to her Commander persona. And she sounded slightly offended.

Clarke noticed that. "That's not what I meant. I could use someone to show me around. You know…to not get lost."

"I will assign someone to this." Clarke sighed. This girl is unbelievable.

"No!" Lexa looked confused on Clarke's outburst.

"Ok, I'll tell it to you as obviously as I can. I would like **you** to show me around. Was that better?"

"Oh." 'Does Clarke really want to be around her even when she don't need to be?' Lexa smiled at that and nodded. "We can go tomorrow. I will get you after breakfast."

Clarke smiled as well. "Thanks."

"Good night, Clarke."

"Night."

* * *

Clarke and Lexa had been going around Polis for hours now.

"Last part of city I want to show you today is the market. You will like it. If you don't mind crowded spaces." Clarke shook her head.

"I was living on the Ark for most of my life, remember? I was raised in crowded spaces." Lexa nodded and took them to the market.

The market was a huge place full of stalls with different goods. There was food, weapons, clothes, and jewelry. Just about everything you could possibly think of.

Clarke got close to one of the stalls with weapons and looked at beautiful dagger. Salesman looked at her and when he saw her, he took her hand. "You save my son from mountain. Thank you. Thank you. Take this as my thanks." He handed her the dagger she was looking at.

"It was the Commander who saved them, not me." Clarke was trying to give the dagger back to salesmen, but to no avail.

"But you made sure that no one else would be taken and you gave us the justice we deserved. You're a hero."

"I don't think I deserve it, but thank you." He just smiled.

It was like that at a few other stalls as well. So by the end of day, Clarke was going into Lexa's palace with a few weapons, gloves, some bracelets and one paddle. She had no clue what she would do with the paddle but Lexa told her it's considered rude to not accept gifts so she took it. Now she probably has to build a boat or something.

Some of the attendants at the palace took all of the things from Clarke at the front doors and took them to her room. Clarke continued to walk with Lexa upstairs in comfortable silence.

Lexa broke the silence first. "Do you like Polis?"

"It's a beautiful city. I understand why you said it would change my mind about the grounders."

Lexa opened the door to her room. "Did it change your mind?"

Clarke was going inside with her. "I already told you that you were the one who changed my mind."

Lexa stopped and looked at Clarke. "You still think that even after I betrayed you?"

Clarke sighed and looked into Lexa's eyes. "You changed my mind before you did what you did. And after today, I cannot even be mad at you. You love your people, Lexa and they love you. Everything you ever do, you do for your people, no matter what it costs you, personally."

She took a step closer to Lexa. Just inches separated them now. "That's what changed my mind all those weeks ago."

Lexa's heart was going mad. She didn't know if she could take being so close to Clarke any longer. Clarke slowly leaned closer giving Lexa time to back out.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door, causing both of them to jump away from each other. Aleena came inside without knowing what she had just interrupted. "Heda, here is your dinner. Oh, Skai prisa. I didn't know you were here. Should I bring you some dinner too?" She placed plate on the table close to the balcony. Lexa was ready to strangle her.

"It's ok. I don't wish to bother the Commander while she is eating." Clarke almost kissed her and now she wanted to run. But, on the other hand, she knew she had to talk with Lexa about all of this.

"Your presence would not bother me." Lexa didn't want to pressure Clarke into something but she wanted her to stay.

"Ok then. Can you bring more, Aleena?" Clarke asked.

"Sha, Prisa" And Aleena was gone.

"Can you tell me why you told her about my nickname?"

"Isn't that your title? I heard your people call you that. And you hated it when she called you Skai Heda." Lexa was confused.

"I was something like royalty on the Ark. So, they started to call me princess. To mock me." She realized that she didn't think about the Ark and the Arkers in a long time. She promised to call Raven on the radio she had but somehow forget about it. She could do that later.

"I didn't mean it as mockery. And everyone who means it that way will be killed. I can promise you that." Lexa was pissed. How dare they to mock their own leader.

Clarke chuckled. "No need to kill anyone because of a nickname."

Before Lexa could say anything about that being unbecoming of a leader, Aleena was back with another plate and with a bow she disappeared from room again.

Then they ate in silence. When they finished, Clarke could finally look around Lexa's room.

It was similar to Clarke's room but bigger. Even the bed was bigger. There was a balcony with a view into the garden, a big table with maps and scrolls covering it, drawers with Lexa's personal belongings in it and a smaller table where they were eating. On the walls were all different kinds of weapons from staffs to swords.

Clarke stood up and went to the drawers. She took out one bracelet and looked at it. Its pendant looked like a tree made from metal.

Lexa saw what Clarke took. "My father gave it to me. He said that it belonged to my mother. He said she always loved the woods."

Clarke set bracelet aside. "Is she….?"

"She died when she was giving birth to me." Lexa said matter of fact.

"I'm sorry, Lexa." Clarke was surprised by this and at the same time, really sorry for Lexa. She cannot imagine how hard it has to be living without your mother. She could argue with her mother all the time but she is still happy to have her.

"It's not your fault. It's common among my people."

"Would you tell me about your family?" Clarke made her way back to the smaller table.

Lexa nodded and sat on bed, patting the spot next to her for Clarke to sit.

When Clarke did, she started to talk. "I was born in TonDC. My father, brother and sister took care of me after my mom died. My brother was twelve years older than me and my sister was five years older than me. We were in a war with the Azgeda before I was born and every day when my brother came back from his patrol, instead of going to bed, he started training me. He was one of best soldiers in our village. He always told me that one day I would be Heda and he wanted to be the one who show me how to fight." A sad smile appeared on Lexa's face "When I was six, the Azgeda warriors killed him. I promised that I would be a better warrior than him and avenge him one day. Next day I started training at the training ground with the seconds. After a few weeks, Anya took me as her second. My dad was really proud of me as well as my sister. Two years later, the mountain men took my father. He came back as reaper. I…I…" She never told this to anyone, not even Costia. She came so far, she would not start crying now. She clenched her fists.

Clarke took Lexa's hand and started doing patterns with her thumb on back of it.

Lexa started slowly relaxing again and took a breath to calm herself.

"I met my father in woods around our village. He didn't recognize me and attacked me. I was eight years old, it wasn't hard for him to get me on the ground and start to strangle me. His sword was just inches away from my neck. I took it and…and…" Clarke knew what her next words would be but she hoped she would be wrong.

"…and I killed him." It felt good to finally tell it to someone.

Clarke let go of her hand and hugged her. She knew that Lexa had to feel really guilty about it. "It's not your fault. If you didn't do that he could have killed people from your village."

Lexa hugged her back and started quietly crying. Clarke just hugged her tighter.

Lying down on the bed, they both fell asleep hugging each other.


	6. Chapter 6

Clarke woke up the next morning with her head on Lexa's shoulder and her hands wrapped around Lexa's body. She didn't know what to do. She could get up and hope that she doesn't woke up Lexa but there was no chance of that happening because she was so intertwined with her or she could just keep lying in bed. The latter was definitely the better option. She couldn't remember the last time she slept as good as last night and without any nightmares.

So she cuddled into Lexa and closed her eyes. As she did that, she missed Lexa's smile. "So, you like cuddling, huh?"

Clarke's eyes shot open but she stayed in place. She should've known that Lexa was awake. She probably never slept. "Are you complaining?"

"Well, you could be naked..." Clarke looked at her in disbelief. "So, the big badass commander has a sense of humor, unbelievable." Clarke said sarcastically. They both laughed.

Clarke stopped laughing and got on top of Lexa so that she was straddling her. She looked into Lexa's eyes and then at her lips. Lexa stopped laughing as well and looked at Clarke with a raised eyebrow.

Slowly, Clarke leaned down and kissed her. Lexa put her right hand on the back of Clarke's neck and deepened the kiss.

They only separated because of the sound of someone clearing their throat. "Now I understand why no one was answering the door when I was knocking." Anya was grinning at them.

Clarke was blushing and trying to get off of Lexa. "Don't mind me, I'm just here to tell Lexa that there is a messenger waiting outside waiting for her. I'll just tell him to wait. You can continue to have fun." And with that Anya left.

Clarke finally untangled herself from Lexa. And saw that Lexa was grinning. "Stop. That wasn't funny." She laid next to Lexa and smiled.

"You didn't see your face." Clarke punched her in the arm.

"You should go speak to the messenger and I should to talk to Raven." Clarke started getting up from bed.

"You're going back to Camp Jaha?" Lexa got up from the bed as well.

"No, when I was leaving, Raven helped me and gave me a radio." Lexa was relieved. She didn't want Clarke to go.

"So, see you at dinner?" Lexa nodded.

Clarke smiled and kissed her on the lips.

* * *

Clarke sat in her room and switched the radio on. "Raven, are you there?"

"Clarke? You're alive!" Raven was happy to hear her friend.

"You thought that I can't survive even a day out of Camp Jaha?"

"I was trying to reach you but you never responded so I thought that you were dead. Instead of that, you were just ignoring me? Not cool, Griffin." Clarke chuckled, she really missed Raven.

"Well, I just wanted to say I'm safe and sound, so you don't have to worry. It looks like I'm late for that one though. How are things at Camp Jaha?"

"Pretty good. It looks like Bellamy found himself a girlfriend. Her name is Echo. He save her in the mountain and she was so happy that she decided to join us in camp. Talking about Bellamy, he and few others were looking for you for the last few weeks. Now everyone thinks you're dead." Raven was in gossip mode.

"I know. I was in TonDC when Bell and the others came there."

"You were in TonDC? They were saying that the Commander said you weren't there. Did she kept you as her prisoner? Is that why you never called?"

Clarke was sad that this was the first thing her friend thought of. Why did she think that Lexa would do something like that? "No! I asked Lexa to cover for me. I just really didn't want to be founded. Can you leave them to think that I'm dead? It's better for everyone." She hoped that Raven would understand or at least, not ask so many questions.

"Sure, princess. I feel special when it's just me and you. Where are you, anyway?" She was really curious.

Clarke didn't know if she should tell that to Raven. Not because she don't trust her, but because Raven wasn't a fan of the Grounders, especially Lexa.

"Thanks, Raven. I'm in Polis, that's the grounder's capitol. They have old buildings and even a market. It's pretty awesome."

"Sounds cool. How did you even get there?" Raven knew her friend wasn't saying everything.

There was silence for a moment, then Clarke took a deep breath. "Lexa took me here. It's her home. She asked me before the mountain if I would go here with her."

"You were planning this from the beginning!" Raven was pissed. Why didn't she tell her? Was Clarke afraid that she would have stop her?

"It wasn't my plan. I just needed to get away from camp and I wanted to talk with Lexa sooner or later. But she send one of her people to protect me and I decided to talk with her sooner. And then I decided I want to see more of the ground. And well, I ended up in her palace." Clarke smiled at the memory of when she first saw Polis.

Clarke wasn't expecting what came next. "Do you love her?"

"What?! I never said anything about love."

"Don't play stupid, Griffin. You spent all of your time in **her tent** planning in TonDC and after the mountain, you were like a zombie. And now? I can see you smiling through that radio when you talk about her." Clarke ran hand through her hair and sighed. Why did Raven have to be so smart?

"Look, I really care about her. And before you say something, I know that she is a Grounder and how you feel about them, but you don't know her like I know her. I know that sounds like a cliché, but it's true. Just trust me. I know what I'm doing, ok?"

"If you say so. I need to go. Someone's coming. Call me later." With that, Raven switched the radio off so Clarke didn't even need to bother about her response.

* * *

WEEKS LATER

Clarke was currently with Lexa in her room. It was more their room by now. She was here all the time anyway, so she slowly moved in all her stuff.

They've been dating for weeks and Clarke was happy again. It's been a long time since she had any nightmares. Lexa was training her in sword fighting and hand-to-hand combat. She also took over her trigedasleng lessons and started to teach her other slengs. Karliah was now Clarke's personal guard and everything was great.

"Clarke, I need to talk with you." When she heard Raven's voice, she picked up the radio.

"What is it, Raven?" Clarke started worrying something happened.

"Are O and Lincoln there with you?" Raven sounded desperate. Something bad probably happened.

Lexa took the radio and answered it instead of Clarke. "Lincoln cannot be in any of my villages. He is traitor to my people. He would be killed." She tried to understand how, thanks to that little box, they could communicate but she stopped trying weeks ago.

"Oh, you are there with the Commander. I hope I didn't interrupt anything."

"Raven! Why you asking about them?"

"They went hunting with Echo a few weeks ago and no one come back. Only yesterday, Bell found Echo but alone. She was saying that some people from TonDC attacked them and before she could do anything Lincoln and O were killed. She survived, just barely. Your mum said she was really lucky to be alive."

"I gave them orders to leave the Skaikru alone and not attacking you. They know it's better not to disobey my orders." Lexa knew that they didn't like some of her orders but they would obey them, no matter what.

"Well, it looks like they didn't listen to you this time, Commander."

Lexa was pissed, how dare Raven say something like that. Before she could say something, Clarke took the radio from her hands. "We don't need you to break this radio or fight with Raven." Lexa glared at her.

Clarke sighed and talked into the radio again. "I don't believe that anyone from TonDC would do that. They knew Lincoln and O. And according to what I saw, they liked them both."

"Echo has no reason to lie to us. Before she came plenty of people died because we weren't ready for winter, but she gave us furs and helped us."

"I don't know, Raven. It sounds weird. Did you saw their bodies?"

"Clarke, she wasn't dragging the bodies with her. She had problems standing by herself."

"Ok, Raven. If hear something, call me back again, please. Bye." Clarke really didn't want to argue.

"Bye. Griffin." Clarke switched off the radio.

"You believe her?!" Lexa was still mad at the accusation that her people would dare to disobey her.

"I don't. Our people would never do something like that especially when you told them not to." Lexa smiled to that.

"What?" Clarke was confused.

Lexa's smile grew wider. "Our people, huh? So you feel like one of us?" She got closer to Clarke, put her hands around her waist and started to kiss her neck.

"Are you really trying to seduce me after I just found out that two of my friends possible died?" Lexa retreated a little.

"Bad timing?" Clarke just nodded to that.

"And just so you know, I really do feel like one of your people." Lexa smiled and kissed her.

* * *

SOME TIME LATER, AFTER WINTER

During her time in Polis, Clarke mastered her trigedasleng. It really wasn't so hard. She could now fight Lexa's best warriors and win. On top of that, she was newly marked as one of Lexa's generals. Pretty much everyone in capitol knew about her relationship with Lexa.

Today in Polis, a big festival was going to start to celebrate the end of winter. People from all twelve clans would be celebrating here for the next week. All week long there would be fighting contests, where representatives from all villages would fight against one another. On the last day of celebration, two of the best fighters would fight for the title of best fighter and chance to be in the Commander's personal guard.

"I hope you both are fully dressed. There is only a certain amount of times I can walk in on you two naked and not going insane." Anya yelled from behind the door.

Lexa opened door. "What is it, Anya?"

"Indra is here and she have news about the Skaikru." That got Clarke's attention.

"What about the Skai…Octavia?" Clarke couldn't believe her own eyes. Next to Indra was standing Octavia, perfectly fine.

"Clarke?" Octavia smiled and hugged Clarke. "Everyone in Camp Jaha thinks you're dead."

Clarke smiled as well and hugged her back. "I can say the same about you. Where have you been?"

Indra interrupted their little reunion. "That can wait. We have bigger problems." Indra looked at Lexa. "The Skaikru have allied with the Azgeda, Heda."

* * *

 **My** **precious** **Anya is back, yay! :D**

 **And** **kudos to my awesome beta mini .moogle5 once again =)**


	7. Chapter 7

"Why would they do something like that?" Clarke was surprised, this doesn't sound like the people she knew. "I thought they didn't want to have anything to do with the Grounders after the mountain." Lexa gulped at the mentioning of the mountain. She knew how lucky she was that Clarke forgave her.

"It doesn't matter. Until they do something stupid, we will let them have their alliance." Lexa knew it could be risky and sooner or later, the Queen would attack, but for now, she will wait.

"But if the Ice Queen get her hands on Skaikru weapons, she could kill us all." Indra was really worried. If they attack, her village would be the first target.

"I know that, Indra. I will send someone to watch them. We won't interfere, for now." She looked at every one of them. "Now I have to go to a meeting before the celebration starts." With that, she was outside the doors. Anya and Indra were right behind her.

"So, you and Heda, huh? How'd that happened?" Octavia got inside the room and sat on bed.

"Well, I don't even know. It just happened. You know. You fell for Lincoln after a day or two. Talking about Lincoln, where is he?" Octavia looked at ground.

"That bitch killed him. When I get to her, I will kill her with my bare hands." She clenched her fist and started crying.

"Hey, hey." Clarke sat next to Octavia and hugged her. "I'm sorry, O."

"No one believed me, not even Bell." Octavia slowly stopped crying.

"Ok. O, you will have to start from beginning."

"Few day after you left Camp Jaha, Echo joined us. Bell said he knew her from the mountain, so no one asked anything. Few days later, Lincoln started to become suspicious of her. She never showed her tribal tattoo and when he asked her about it, she would dodge the question. And you know how Grounders are proud of their tattoos. One day, Lincoln and I were going to hunt and she joined us because Bell wanted us to get along." Octavia gulped.

"When we got away from camp, we were ambushed by Azgeda warriors. Lincoln was surprised and while he was fighting two of them, she attacked him from behind and killed him. I managed to defeat the others attackers and it was only me and her, but I was weaker than her and she stabbed me few times. Luckily for me, she is crazy and she didn't finish her job. Next thing, I remember is that I am in TonDC and Nyko is healing me." She sighed.

"I knew I couldn't go back so I stayed in TonDC. One day, I met Bell in the woods and told him everything. He said that I'm a liar and the Grounders did something to me and that I should stay in TonDC until I'm back to normal again. With that, he left me standing in middle of the forest." Octavia shook her head.

"Bell said that?" Clarke can't believe it. That doesn't sound like him.

"Yeah. Apparently, she helped them during winter and everyone loves her now."

"Raven was saying that she gave them furs so just a few people died."

"You talked with Raven?" Octavia was surprised by this. Raven spent all of her time in camp. She never went anywhere.

"She gave me a radio when I left Camp Jaha." That explains why Clarke knew so many things.

"So now it's probably time for my story." Clarke told Octavia everything that happened after her departure from camp until today.

"Wow, so you're a general. Just so you know I'm warrior now and Indra pick me to represent TonDC at this year celebrations. Which means I should probably go if I want to win it." She grinned and get up from bed.

Clarke smiled and get up as well. "I'm going with you."

"Can't stay away from Heda for a moment, huh?" With that Octavia ran out the doors. "Octavia!" Clarke ran after her.

* * *

When Clarke found Lexa, she was talking with two women.

"Clarke, let me introduce you." Lexa turned to the black haired woman. She was probably in her late twenties and little older than the other one. "This is Luna. She is the leader of Boat people. And this." She turned to the other woman. She looked lot like Lexa except her eyes. Her eyes were brown. And she was older than Lexa. "This is her houmon and my sister, Alice."

"It's nice to finally meet you, Clarke. My sister didn't stop talking about you from the time we arrived." Lexa glared at her sister for that comment and Alice just smiled at Clarke.

They shook hands. "I hope it was all nice things."

"Of course. She talked about you very fondly." This time Luna was the one to talk. Clarke shook hand with her as well.

Lexa put her hand on Clarke's lower back. "I believe we should find our seats for the feast."

"I need to find O, she is supposed to fight and I need to see that." Clarke was looking around to see if she could see Octavia or Indra.

"If she is supposed to fight today, she will be at the feast. On the first day, all fights at the feast." They all sat at their table with the other clan leaders. Lexa in middle, Clarke on her left, Luna and Alice on her right.

When everyone else sat around all the other tables, Lexa stood up. "Today, we celebrate the end of another winter. Last year was kind to us. We defeated our long-life enemy." Crowd cheered. Lexa looked at Clarke and smiled and Clarke smiled back. Then Lexa raised her hand to silence the crowd. "In front of us is a year full of prosperity and peace. Let's celebrate the next seven days and look forward to our future." Crowd cheered once again and the feast started.

"You still love your speeches, huh." Lexa glared at her sister.

"Not more than blondie over here" Anya gesticulated to Clarke who was sitting next to her.

Lexa turned her head to Anya and glared at her. Clarke chuckled, took Lexa's hand and intertwined their finger.

"What? It's true, isn't it?" Anya took sip of her wine and with a raised eyebrow, looked at Lexa.

Lexa looked at her plate in front of her and murmured "Of course."

Clarke kissed the back of Lexa's hand and smiled at her.

Soon after that the fights began. When Octavia came in front of tables with the clan leaders, she bowed and grinned at Clarke.

Her opponent was big man from Desert clan. Octavia hadn't any problems with him, thanks to her agility and easily won.

* * *

Next morning Clarke, Lexa, Indra, Anya, Octavia and Karliah were in the war room talking about the Skaikru and the Azgeda.

"The Ice Queen didn't come to the clan meeting, she didn't even sent someone instead. Something is wrong." Lexa was pacing around room. No one from the Azgeda was in the city. Normally, she would be happy but this time it just felt wrong.

"We have to watch over the Skaikru. They are unpredictable. And if they really allied with the Azgeda…" Indra trailed off. She still didn't trust the Skaikru. If she had her way, she would have killed them off long time ago.

"Karliah will be watching them." Karliah nodded. She was happy to finally go on some missions.

"Heda, let me go as well. I know them. I lived in their camp for long time." Octavia wasn't happy to leave everything to someone who she don't even know.

Lexa stopped pacing. "No, Echo think you're dead. She feels safe and we need it to stay that way." Lexa didn't trust Octavia with this. She knew if her brother was in danger, she would choose him instead of her orders and that was something she just didn't want to risk.

"Unless Bell tells her." Octavia was irritated by the Commander. She looked at Clarke for help but she just apologetically shrugged her shoulders.

"It was foolish to talk with him." Indra wanted to punch her former second for such stupidity.

"We can ask Raven." She knew Lexa would not be happy with what she would say next. "Or I can go into camp. I know it there as well and my mum is still the Chancellor." Clarke looked at Octavia to confirm that nothing in camp changed. Octavia nodded.

"No." Lexa shook her head.

"Just think about it. No one will expect me to be there for information. I can tell them that I was in some cave the whole time."

Lexa looked at Clarke's eyes and said firmly. "No."

Clarke sighed. "Can you give us a minute?"

Everyone except Lexa nodded and left the room.

Before the door closed Octavia murmured. "I'm so sorry for Heda." She knew Clarke and she knew how stubborn she could be.

When she said it, Indra gave her a smack upside her head to knock some sense into her. Not that she thought it would help. There is no help for that girl.

"It's our best plan and you know it!" Clarke raised her voice.

"You're not going to Camp Jaha for nothing. Let Karliah take care of this."

"I can talk with people. Karliah can't." She get closer to Lexa.

"I said no." They were both yelling now.

"Tell me what this is really about." Clarke tried to look at Lexa's eyes but she didn't want to look at her.

Clarke came closer and put her hand under Lexa's chin to make her look at her. "Lexa. Talk to me." She whispered.

"If she knows about us, and she knows it, It's dangerous for you to go anywhere near any Azgeda warrior." Lexa looked away again.

Clarke knew that was not everything. "Lexa, look at me." Lexa didn't moved. Clarke raised her voice. "Look at me."

Lexa clenched her jaw and looked at her. "What if you decide that you want to stay at Camp Jaha?"

Clarke took Lexa's head into her hands and slowly kissed her. "I could have stayed there all those months ago, but I didn't. I chose to stay in TonDC and later in Polis **with you**.People who live there? They're my people. This is my home now and nothing can change that." She let go of her head and put her hands around Lexa's neck and kissed her again.

When they separated, Clarke said. "You can go with me if it makes you feel any better."

Lexa smiled. "Ok, then. But first, we let Karliah to get some information." Lexa needed to talk to Octavia about something first.

Clarke sighed. "Fine. You are unbelievable, you know?"

Lexa's smile grew wider. "You've told me that few times already." She kissed Clarke on forehead. "Now, we should call others and sent Karliah on her mission."

* * *

It was the last day of the celebration. Everyone was ready for the final contest fight.

Both of the best fighters were from the Trikru. One was Octavia, who thanks to her agility, won most of the fights and the second was a big muscular man from a village from the north border of Trikru territory.

They both bowed to Heda and the fight started. The man was winning in the beginning, landing some of his punches on Octavia but he was getting tired quickly.

When he saw that he couldn't win, he slowly started backing toward Lexa's table. When he was close enough, he took his dagger, which was hidden under his clothes and turned on Heda. And before the guards even noticed something was off, he was on Lexa. She managed to kick him in the gut and sent him flying. He stood up and was preparing to toss the dagger at the Commander but before he could react, Octavia jumped on his back, took his dagger and with it, she sliced his throat.

Clarke was immediately in her healer mod and was looking over Lexa for any injuries. "I'm fine." Clarke looked at her suspiciously, she knew that Lexa would never admit to an injury even if it was something fatal. So she would look at her when they get home. Lexa stood up and dusted herself.

Anya inclined to Lexa and said. "Well, it looks like she is already in your personal guard. And much better than the rest of them."

Lexa straightened and cleared her throat to get attention of everyone. "Octavia kom Trikru is officially the winner of this fight and all contest. She deserves her title as best fighter and a place in my guard. Do you accept this, Octavia?"

"I do, Heda." Octavia was beaming.

Lexa nodded. "Now, take away his body and prepare the marking for my new guard."

* * *

 **Poor Lincoln - well he should mind his own business :D  
Let me know what you think and have a nice day =)**


	8. Chapter 8

Few weeks after the end of the celebrations, Clarke, Lexa, Octavia and Anya arrived in TonDC. They were there waiting for information from Karliah about the Skaikru camp.

This was their third day here and Lexa had disappeared for the whole day. This was a common event that happened every days they were here. "What is she up to?" Clarke asked herself. Before she could think about an answers, Lexa came inside their tent.

She poured herself a drink and handed one to Clarke as well. Clarke took it and asked. "Is everything ok?"

Lexa looked around nervously and nodded. "Are you sure?"

"Nothing you need to worry about, Clarke." Clarke wanted to argue but Lexa continued. "I want to go somewhere. Will you join me?" Clarke nodded and they headed out of their tent and into the stables.

Clarke was getting more and more confused. Lexa was averting her eyes and she still didn't tell her where they're going. "Would you be so nice and finally tell me where we're going?"

"You will see that soon enough."

This was really getting on Clarke's nerves "Look, I don't know what is your problem bu …" Before she could finish Lexa spoke. "We're here."

They dismounted their horses. "Pauna lair? Are you serious? Out of all the places where we could be, you choose the one with a giant gorilla."

"All you need to do is trust me." Lexa kissed her on cheek and took her by her hand.

Clarke shook her head in disbelieve and intertwined their fingers. "Fine."

They went into the room where they were caged by the Pauna before their attack at the mountain.

Lexa stopped and turned to Clarke so they were face to face. "I took you here because for me this place is important." She took deep breath to calm herself.

"When they take Costia from me I thought that I'm just not supposed to be happy, and then you literally fall into my life -" Clarke smiled at that. When Lexa saw her smiling, some of her nervousness disappeared. "- and changed everything.

"When we were caged here by that Pauna and you were taking care of my arm, I knew that if I was supposed to be caged with anyone, it was you. It was in that moment that I realized that I loved you. I loved you from moment I first saw you all those months ago." Lexa released Clarke's hand and took something out from her pocket. "And I hope I get this part right." Clarke's eyes were wide open and her mouth was agape.

Lexa kneeled down on one knee and murmured "Skaikru have weird customs." Clarke heard her anyway and chuckled.

The thing she took from her pocket was simple metal ring. She held it in front of Clarke. "Will you be mine even when our bodies will be no more? Will you entwine your spirit with mine?" Lexa gulped. Now it was all on Clarke.

Clarke's heart stopped for a moment. Did Lexa just? Clarke started crying.

Lexa was confused. "Why are you crying? Did I said something wrong?"

"I'm just happy. And yes, I will be yours as long as you are mine."

Lexa smiled. "Good, um, can I get up now? Octavia never said what to do after that."

Clarke laughed and nodded again. Lexa stood up. "You're supposed to give me that ring." Clarke said between sobs and extended her hand in front of Lexa. She did as Clarke said. Clarke put her hands around Lexa's neck and Lexa put her hands on Clarke's hips. They kissed like nothing else existed except them.

Then Lexa pulled away a little. "Wait, that's not all. There is still the part by my customs."

Clarke stopped sobbing and looked at Lexa disbelievingly. "I just said yes, what more do you want?"

"Wait here." Lexa went outside of the room and a moment later come back with some kind of fur in her arms. "According to the customs of my people, you have to see that I can provide for you and take care of you." She handed the fur to Clarke. "Rest is already in TonDC. I was tracking that Pauna for days. It's the one who kept us here all that months ago."

Clarke looked at fur in her hands and then back to Lexa. "Are you serious?"

Lexa just nodded. "Do you finding me acceptable as provider?"

Clarke faked thinking about it. "Well, I could find someone worse than you." She grinned but when she saw slightly panicked Lexa she put fur aside and took Lexa's hand. "Yes, you are very acceptable."

Lexa smiled at that. "In that case, there is one last thing. A feast." Clarke questioningly raised one eyebrow. "Octavia probably told everyone in TonDC even before I asked you, so…" Lexa trailed of unsure of how to continue.

"So I was the only one who didn't know about this?" Clarke was surprised that she didn't noticed.

Lexa grinned. "Pretty much."

Clarke kissed Lexa on lips. "So we should go back. We don't want them to wait too long." She turned to leave.

Lexa grip her hand and turn her around. "I believe they can wait a little longer." She grinned and kissed Clarke.

* * *

"You took your time, huh?" Anya was first to meet them at gate and right behind her was Octavia. She didn't even bothered with greetings and took Clarke's hand. She grinned at Clarke "So you said yes! I knew you would." Lexa glared at her. "I mean, congratulation to both of you. Feast is already prepared."

They both dismounted. Warriors took their horses and the Pauna's fur.

Lexa took Clarke's hand and kissed back of it. They made their way hand in hand to feast.

* * *

Lexa and Clarke were still in bed when they heard voices from outside. "Heda."

Clarke was lying almost completely on top of Lexa and refused to move. "Tell them to go away."

"If I don't go see them, they'll come in here and if they see you naked, I'll be forced to kill them." Clarke groaned and moved away. Lexa smiled and kissed her forehead. "Thanks."

She got up and put some clothes on. "I'll be right back." Clarke murmured something that Lexa didn't understand. Lexa couldn't stop the smile from spreading on her face. Clarke was adorable when she was still half asleep.

Lexa moved past curtain that separated their private part of tent from her throne part of tent.

She sat on her throne. "What is it?"

Indra bowed and pointed behind her "Karliah is back."

Lexa looked to Karliah and gestured for her to start talking. "I didn't saw anyone from the Azgeda around the Skaikru camp. Everything looked normal."

"Is that everything?" All Lexa wanted was to get back to their furs with Clarke.

"Sha, Heda."

"Go get some rest, Karliah. Indra, I want someone to watch the Skaikru at all times.

"Sha, Heda." They both bowed and get out of tent.

"Octavia!" Octavia came inside tent immediately. "Heda?"

"No one will disturb us, understood?" She's not in a mood for anyone except Clarke.

"Sha, Heda." Octavia bowed and exited tent.

When Octavia was outside, Lexa went back to the private part of their tent.

Clarke was still lying on bed, which was a good sign. Lexa undressed and joined her in bed. Clarke was lying on her stomach and when she felt the bed moving, she moved her left arm around Lexa's stomach and nuzzled her head into Lexa's neck. Lexa just smiled, kissed the top of Clarke's head and with her left hand, which was currently around Clarke's back, moved her closer.

They laid like that in comfortable silence for a little while then Clarke broke the silence without moving from her current position. "Who was that?"

Lexa sighed. She knew that this was the end of their peaceful moment. "Karliah, she told me that nothing weird was happening in the Skaikru camp."

Clarke moved away from Lexa to look at her. "And you're telling me that only now? We could have been on our way already." Clarke untangled herself from Lexa.

"Why are you so eager to get there?" Lexa could see through her. There was something Clarke wasn't telling her.

"Because the sooner we find out about that so called alliance, the sooner we will be back home." Clarke got up and started looking for her clothes.

"You don't want to go there, do you?" Clarke sighed and sat back on the bed.

She nodded. "I'm afraid. What if they still hate me? I don't think I can stand their looks all over again."

Lexa hugged her from behind and put her head on Clarke's shoulder. "I'll be there with you if you want."

Clarke took one of Lexa's hand and intertwined their fingers. "That would be helpful."

"Then it's settled." She kissed Clarke's bare shoulder. "Tomorrow, we'll departure to Camp Jaha, but now come back to our furs with me. You agreed to my proposition for union and I feel like I want to celebrate some more."

Clarke turned in Lexa's arms and grinned. She pushed Lexa on furs and get on top of her. In that moment, Lexa grinned as well.

* * *

 **so once again thanks to my beta mini .moogle5 =)  
so just filler this time  
and next time Camp Jaha =)**


	9. Chapter 9

Trigedasleng in _italics_

* * *

After hours on their way to the Skaikru camp, Clarke, Lexa, Anya, Karliah and a few of their guards were standing at the front gate. They left Octavia in TonDC with Indra because they didn't want Echo to know that she was still alive. Much to Octavia's distaste.

Every guard at the front gate was aiming at them. " _Warm welcome._ " Lexa really wasn't surprised. After all, she left them to die and she would do it again.

" _Are you surprised? Not every one wants to unite with you as blondie there._ " Lexa glared at Anya.

Clarke was so nervous about being back that she wasn't even listening to them.

Lexa noticed that and moved her horse a little closer to Clarke's and then started talking to the Skaikru. "I want to speak with your Chancellor."

But no one was listening to her because all eyes were on Clarke. "That's Clarke." Someone yelled. "What she is doing here?"

Clarke really wanted to turn around and run, but it wasn't possible and she knew it.

Back in TonDC, Clarke and Lexa came up with a cover for a reason why they were here. They would offer the Skaikru a chance to join the Coalition. With council slow voting about everything, they'll have plenty of time to know everything about the Skaikru relationship with the Azgeda. Plus, the Ice Queen will see it as that they're scared and she'll become reckless.

"We want to talk with the Chancellor." At the end of Clarke's sentence, the gate opened and Kane walked out. "Commander, it's nice to meet you again." Then he looked at Clarke and nodded his greetings. "I'm sorry but I cannot let all of you into camp and definitely not with weapons after what happened at Mount Weather. I believe you understand that. I also believe that the two of you will be enough."

Clarke and Lexa nodded to each other and dismounted their horses.

They handed their weapons to the ark guards and went inside the Ark. Clarke felt weird inside of that big metal thing again. It wasn't home anymore, maybe it never was. She looked at Lexa and couldn't hide the little smile that came to her face. Maybe home isn't a place.

* * *

In the council room was Clarke's mother as Chancellor and three other people who, with Kane, formed the Council.

Abby looked at Clarke and when she saw her dressed in all grounder clothes, she just disappointedly looked away. Clarke sighed and looked at the ground, she knew this could happen.

After a moment, Abby looked at Commander. "What do you want here, Commander?"

"We are here to offer you a chance to join our Coalition." Lexa spoke like she was bored with all of this.

Clarke looked at everyone in room and saw the same distaste that she expected. This is not going to end well.

One of councilmen talked. "We don't need your stupid Coalition. We already have an alliance, which is giving us everything we need with someone we can rely on." Well, at least they are stupid, so Clarke and Lexa have the information they came for.

"You can at least listen to what we want to tell you." Clarke at least tried to give the Council the chance to do something right before they start something they cannot stop.

The same man as before talked again. "You have no right to talk. You betrayed us and run to them instead of staying with us. You're coward." Lexa started to slowly losing her calm. How dare he talk to Clarke like that. All she wanted to do was slit the man's throat right now. Clarke noticed that and moved little closer to her to calm her down. When Lexa looked at her, Clarke just shook her head.

No one in the room noticed this little exchange.

Another one was talking now. "How dare you come into our camp and beg us to joining your Coalition. That's not going to happen."

Clarke started to get mad. "We are not begging you. It's an offer." To that, both of councilmen who talked scoffed.

The first one councilman was talking again. Evidently, he wasn't done with his speech. "You can stay best friends with them but leave us out of it. No surprise they're savages when they are leaded by a savage. We found ourselves trustful allies and we don't need you."

Now, Clarke was truly mad but before she could say something Abby talked. "The Council will talk about your **offer**. You can stay at camp for now."

Clarke knew that they will say no, but at least she can check up on Raven.

When they were on their way to exit, Kane spoke up. "I assigned guards for your own safety. They're waiting outside."

Clarke was furious for that but Lexa just nodded and practically dragged Clarke outside of the room with her.

When they got outside, Clarke immediately recognized their guards. "Bellamy, Miller?"

"Hey, Clarke." Miller smiled at her and hugged her. "It's good to know you're alive."

"They really assigned you as our guards?" Clarke cannot believed that.

Bellamy hugged her as well. "Yeah, when Kane asked if there were any volunteers, we took it. Others looked a little too scared. So, where you want to go first, princess?"

Lexa really doesn't like this Bellamy. Especially, the nickname he gave to Clarke. "Could we go to the engineering room?"

"Sure, this way." They went through some corridors. "The rest of the 100 are having a big party tonight so I believe you're coming." Both boys ignored Lexa's presence.

"I don't think that's a good idea." She really didn't wanted to go there and she definitely cannot leave Lexa alone. That could end in blood most likely on the Skaikru side.

"C'mon Clarke, It will be fun and it's not like you have something better to do. Plus, all the kids want to see you." Clarke was surprised that they didn't hate her like the last time she was in camp. But they like her now, so she will not questioning it.

Once inside the engineering room, they saw Raven, Monty and Jasper. When Jasper saw them, he got up and left the room. "Well, maybe not all of them." Bellamy poked Miller for that comment.

Clarke looked at the ground ashamed when she remembered why Jasper hated her. Lexa put her hand on Clarke's shoulder in hope that will make Clarke feel a little better. She gave Lexa sad smile for that gesture. When Raven got up, Lexa retreated her hand.

Raven hugged Clarke. "I almost forgot what you look like." When it was Monty's turn to hug Clarke, Raven saw the ring on Clarke's finger and looked from Clarke to Lexa and back. "Are you fucking kidding me, Griffin?" That catch the boys attention and they all looked at Clarke's hand as well.

"So, princess found a prince? Who is it? If he's treating you wrong, I will punch him." Lexa straightened herself. Oh, she would definitely like to fight Bellamy and when she proves her point, maybe she'll let him live.

Clarke and Raven giggled. " **She** is standing right behind you." Boys turned to Lexa. She looked at them bored as always. "Oh." They all said in unison.

Monty was first to recover and extended his hand to Lexa. "I'm Monty. Nice to meet you." Lexa looked at his hand and then at Clarke.

Raven, Miller and Bellamy looked at him in disbelieve. "Um, you should probably know that she is the Commander."

Monty jumped and immediately got away from Lexa. After a moment, he turned to Clarke "What?" He said in much higher tone than was normal.

Lexa smirked at that, but only Clarke could see that.

Bellamy was the second to recovered from the shock. "What? How you can be engaged to her? Don't you remember that she left you standing in front of Mount Weather?"

Clarke tried to stop him before Lexa could do it in much more bloody way. "Bellamy…" But he continued. "No, Clarke. She left you to die, remember?"

This was exactly why Clarke didn't want to come back here. She started losing her cool and she raised her voice. "You think I don't know it? I was there. Remember?" Clarke was hopeless. She really hate remembering that night again and again.

Lexa was silent. She hate when anyone talked about Mount Weather like she and Clarke didn't know what happened there. She knew that Clarke understands why she did it, but it didn't stopped her from being ashamed by her actions every time someone mention it again.

Clarke started moving to him and yelled. "I forgave her. She will be my wife and not yours so leave your comments for yourself."

The others three Skaikru froze in spot. They weren't expecting Clarke to snap like that.

Lexa cannot stop little smile from appearing on her face. She was happy that Clarke was protecting their relationship.

Clarke clenched her fists and was ready to punch boy in front of her. Lexa didn't miss that. She moved to Clarke and touched her arm. " _I'm the one who is supposed to punching people here, am I not?_ "

Clarke sighed and turned to Lexa. " _Neither of us will be punching anyone._ " Lexa nodded. " _If you say so, Prisa._ "

Raven decided that atmosphere is calm enough for her to talk. "Well, Clarke. I still need an explanation of how the Commander proposed. So, tonight we are having a bonfire, you have to come!"

Bellamy looked at her like she had two heads. "I will not be at the bonfire with that traitor." He pointed at Lexa. She just looked at him with her impassive look. On the other hand, Clarke looked at him like she would knock him down. She wasn't used to anyone talking to them like that anymore. The Grounders respect them both. They would never dare talk like that to them.

Lexa caressed Clarke's arm to calm her. Clarke leaned into Lexa's touch. "You know what Bellamy? As a guard, you can stand outside. Raven can only hurt someone with her words." Raven glared at Clarke for that unnecessary comment. "So I believe we will be fine." Clarke faked smile at him.

Bellamy wanted to argue but Miller nodded to Clarke and dragged him outside.

Clarke sighed. "Everyone here will be acting same as him, right?" She turned to Raven for an answer.

Raven nodded. "You have to understand that she is not the most popular person here." Raven turned to Lexa. "No offence, Commander." When Lexa didn't say anything or try to kill her, she continued. "They tolerate her just because she brought you back."

Clarke could feel how Lexa tensed next to her. "She didn't bring me back. I came here with her and I will leave with her." After that, Lexa relaxed again. Clarke looked at her and kissed her cheek.

"You don't need to tell me that. I know it. Others just think that you are going to stay. Bellamy looks like he no longer want to lead the rest of delinquents. He more care about his girlfriend." Raven shook her head at that.

"Where is she anyway?" Clarke wanted to know if Echo was hiding somewhere around in the grass or under a table.

"She had to go to her clan with few of our guards for some supplies. We are allies, so we now trade with them." That explained why Karliah didn't see any Azgeda around the camp and that means that they will probably be coming back soon. It would be best if they departure in two days, at the latest.

Clarke looked at Lexa. Thanks to that information, they can kick Azgeda from the Coalition. It's forbidden to trade with anyone outside of the Coalition. That's why the Azgeda joined Coalition in the first place. There was no one else whom they could trade with and without help they cannot survive. Especially in their cold lands.

Clarke looked back to Raven and nodded.

"We should talk with our guards who are standing outside and let them know that we are still alive." Lexa was practical as always.

"Yeah sure, Commander. As Clarke said, I can only stop you with words." She grinned at Lexa. Lexa didn't know what to do so she looked at Clarke. The blonde girl just smiled at her and took her hand into hers.

"You two are gross with those heart eyes. Just go already." Raven cannot forget to comment the interaction between the other two girls.

Clarke grinned at her and took Lexa outside with her.


	10. Chapter 10

**To be honest I was redoing this few times. I'm sad that at the final version isn't bonfire party (in first version was bonfire and it was awesome) but it was just weird with Lexa being there and everyone was ok with it…**  
 **I love all of your comments. It always reminds me of something I forgot to write into story (I totally forgot about Octavia's knowledge of Lincoln's death) – so thanks to all of you, it's your work as well. =)**  
 **Thank you all for favorites and follows as well – every one of them make my day. 100+ followers - I love you people. :D**  
 **And as always kudos to my awesome beta mini .moogle5 =)  
Anyway keep it coming because I have really bad memory (So I really need your reviews) and any feedback is awesome. :D**

 **Trigedasleng in _italics_**

* * *

They were slowly making their way through the corridors once again with their guards. " _How did they found out that we are lovers?_ "

" _Thanks to this ring. In Skaikru traditions, having a ring on specific finger means you are united or preparing to be. So others know you are taken._ " Clarke smiled at Lexa's nodding.

" _So, I can kiss you. They all know it anyway._ " Clarke shook her head.

" _They don't know that I'm yours, they just know that I belong to someone."_ Lexa saddened at that. She wanted everyone to know that Clarke was hers. Maybe except for the Ice Queen. Definitely except for the Ice Queen.

Clarke noticed Lexa's sad look. She squeezed other girl's hand to get her attention again. _"But I don't mind if you kiss me._ " She smiled at brunette next to her and kissed her on the cheek. Both girls could hear Bellamy growling at that action behind them. Neither of them acknowledge him.

After a few moments, they were at the front gate. Clarke turned to the boys. "We'll be right back."

Before Clarke could move an inch, Miller talked. "We have to go with you everywhere and that means…well, everywhere." Clarke rolled her eyes.

They make their ways to the grounders that were waiting outside and preparing their own camp.

" _We'll be staying inside until Council decides what they want to do._ " Clarke started talking to their grounder guards.

" _But we know they allied with someone and according to what my new guard said to us, it's definitely Azgeda._ " Lexa cannot said Octavia's name because Bellamy and Miller were standing right behind her and they would definitely understand that word. Bellamy might know that Octavia is alive but there is no need for others to know as well. " _Send someone to inform Indra._ " Anya nodded and started yelling orders.

When they got back to camp, Clarke saw her mother waiting for them. " _Here comes troubles._ "

"Commander, I would like to talk with Clarke." It came out as question. Clarke rolled her eyes.

"She is not my prisoner. It's her free will if she want to talk with you." Clarke giggled at that.

"I wanted to talk with you anyway. But Lexa will be with us." Clarke looked around. "And I would like to talk somewhere private. If you don't mind."

Abby nodded and lead them to her private quarters. They walked all way in silence.

They went inside of Abby quarters while Miller and Bellamy waited outside.

"So what did you wanted to tell me that the Commander need to be here also? Get this over with so we can talk alone." It wasn't a secret that Abby never liked Lexa.

Clarke sighed. She knew her mom was stubborn and this made it harder to say what she wanted to. "She will be here with me the whole time so you just have to put up with it."

"Why should she be here? The guards will take care of her, you don't need to worry." Abby knew how unpopular the Commander was in camp and even she didn't believe that no one would try to kill her at least once.

"No. She is here because I asked her to be." Lexa straightened and moved closer to Clarke.

Abby noticed that and looked suspiciously at her daughter. "Clarke?"

Clarke took Lexa's hand and intertwined their fingers. "I'm in love with Lexa and yesterday she asked me to be her wife." She paused for Abby to process what she said. "And I said yes."

Clarke could see plenty of emotions changing on her mother's face from confusion through to anger and then disbelieve.

"No, no, no, no. You will not be marrying her!" Clarke clenched her free fist.

"I don't believe it's your decision to make." Lexa coldly looked at Abby.

"She is my daughter and she will not be marrying some savage." Right after she ended that sentence, Clarke slapped her.

"How dare you? You don't know her. She is not a savage. You killed your own husband. She would never do something like that. I know that she left us to our death in front of Mount Weather, but she did it for her people. If she had stayed, all of her people inside of the mountain would be dead the moment she would have say 'no' to the deal." Clarke yelled at her.

Abby was soothing her now slowly reddening cheek. She couldn't believe that her daughter just slap her, but what was worse was that she really believed the Commander. "She said this to you, didn't she? How can you believe her?"

Lexa had enough. How dare this woman question her love for Clarke? "I would never hurt Clarke. I did left her at the mountain I cannot deny that, but it will never happen again. I have a duty to protect my people and she is one of my people now."

Lexa took Clarke's hand and kissed the back of it. Clarke smiled at her.

But Abby just ignored Lexa and spoke to Clarke. "You really believe that, Clarke? She is a chronic liar. She will use you and then leave you." Clarke released Lexa's hand.

Clarke cannot take it anymore. She put her head into her hands and started crying. How can her mother be so cold hearted? What has she done to her that she has to be like that?

Lexa was beyond pissed now. Anyone who makes Clarke cry will pay with their life, mother or no mother. She reached for her sword but then she remembered that it wasn't there.

Clarke saw that and knew that Lexa left one dagger in her boot. So before Lexa could reach it, she wrapped her arms around Lexa and buried her face in the crook of Lexa's neck. Luckily it did the job and Lexa forget about killing the older woman. She wrapped her hands around Clarke and kissed the top of her lover's head.

Abby was pissed by this and practically ran out of room.

" _I will not leave you, Clarke. You know that, right?_ " Everything Lexa said was true, she just hoped that Clarke knew that.

" _I know. I'm just sad she doesn't trust me._ " When Lexa held her she felt safe. Thanks to that, Clarke slowly stopped crying.

They stayed like that for a moment before they separated. " _We should go before the boys come in here._ " Lexa nodded. She took Clarke's hand and kissed the back of it.

They went outside of the room and no one was waiting there. Clarke frowned. "Where are they?"

Lexa shrugged to that question. "Chancellor probably sent them away. Good for us. They were annoying."

* * *

It was dark when they get out of the Ark. They decided to sit far away from all people. Lexa leaned against the Ark and Clarke leaned against Lexa.

" _You should go to that party your friends organized._ " Clarke just shook her head at Lexa's offer. " _I can survive without you for few hours_." Lexa didn't want to keep Clarke from talking with her friends.

Clarke shook her head again and looked at Lexa. " _I thought we agreed that life should be about more than just surviving._ " Lexa smiled at the memory of this line and what happened after that. She wasn't thinking in moment she first kissed Clarke and she was happy for that now.

Lexa wrapped her arms around Clarke to keep her close. The blonde girl turned to her and kissed her on cheek. " _I'm still surprised that you kissed me that day._ " Clarke bend her head backwards to Lexa's shoulder.

Lexa kissed Clarke's forehead and murmured. " _So am I._ "

* * *

The next day, they were summoned to the council room to hear how the voting ended.

Before they got there, Lexa saw Abby at the medical bay preparing to go to the meeting. She decided to go see her. Clarke was confused by what Lexa was doing and when she saw who is in medical, she started slightly panicking.

Lexa cleared her throat to get Abby's attention. Abby turn around and was surprised to see the Commander standing in front of her.

Clarke caught up with her right when Lexa started talking. "I don't care if you like me or not, but I care about Clarke. With this attitude, you're not hurting me but her and I don't want to see her hurt. You don't need to trust me. All you need to do is to trust your daughter. She knows what she's doing and she proven that many times. No one can push her into something she don't want and anyone who tries that is a madman." With that she turned around, took Clarke's hand and they both get away from medical. Abby just looked after them with her mouth agape.

Clarke stopped Lexa in middle of corridor and turned to her so they were face to face " _Thanks. What you..._ " Clarke had problems finding the right words. _"…What you said, that means a lot to me._ "

Lexa looked into her eyes and nodded. " _I was just saying the truth._ "

Clarke smiled. " _But you didn't need to and that's what makes it different._ "

They were looking at each other and smiling for a while before Bellamy cleared his throat and they snapped from their gaze. "We should go." They both nodded and followed him.

* * *

When they got inside, Abby was already there. She made eye contact with Clarke. It almost look like she was apologizing.

Then she stood up and started talking. "The council has talked and voted about your offer and decided that we don't want to join your Coalition."

Clarke sighed she knew it would end like that. At least they have the information they came here for.

"Now please leave our camp." This time it was Kane who talked.

Lexa nodded to that and left the room with Clarke right behind her.

Before they could talk about what happened in the council room, Abby caught up with them.

"Clarke, honey, I'm sorry for how I was acting. It was…" she was looking for right words. "It was wrong of me. I wasn't thinking about how you feel. And if being with the Commander is what makes you happy, so be it."

Clarke still didn't look at her mother. "Her name is Lexa."

Abby was genuinely confused. "What?"

"Your soon to be daughter-in-law has a name. And that name is Lexa." Abby looked at Lexa and nodded. "Lexa." Clarke looked at her mother and smiled. "Thanks."

She wrapped her arms around Abby and hugged her. "I hope I'm invited to the wedding."

Clarke smiled at that. "Of course you are. We just don't have date yet, so…"

When Lexa saw that Clarke didn't know how to continue she started talking. "When we pick one, I will send a messenger to get you."

Abby smiled at that and all of them make their way to the gate. Clarke and Abby hugged and said their goodbyes.

When Lexa and Clarke were outside of camp, they saw the hunting party and Jasper coming their way.

Jasper whispered something to one of other hunters and made his way to Clarke, Lexa and the other Grounders.

When he was in front of Clarke, he pulled his gun and aimed it at her. Lexa was at Clarke's side instantly with her sword in hand. "Move and I shoot her." All Grounders drew their swords but stayed where they were.

"Jasper you don't need to do this, I understand that you hate me, but killing me doesn't make it better." Clarke knew that from her personal experience. After the bombing of TonDC, she killed the sniper who was killing survivors in the village. It didn't help the pain. Even when she killed guards in Mount Weather or Dante, she didn't felt better.

"Maybe not." He was slowly putting the gun down. "But you will feel the same pain as me when I kill her." He pulled his gun back up and aimed it at Lexa.

For Clarke everything impossibly slowed in that moment. She unsheathed her sword and took it with both of her hands, swung it and beheaded Jasper. But before she separated his head from his body, he fired from his gun.

* * *

 **I like how many of you tried to guess what would happen…and then I just came here and beheaded Jasper… *evil laugh* :D  
Anyway let me know what you think and have a nice day =)**


	11. Chapter 11

**I give you this chapter little sooner because you were so nice to me and on top of that my midterms ended today *happy dance*. :D**  
 **Kudos as always to my beta mini .moogle5 =)**  
 **I just love this chapter…all of it. So I hope you will enjoy it as well. :D**  
 **Trigedasleng in _italics_**

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

* * *

After saving Anya, when her people tried to shoot her, Clarke really wasn't expecting to end up in a room with Kane and Jaha. She slowly sat up. "Clarke?" Both men said in unison. "You're awake."

"Where are we?" Clarke really had no time for greetings and she didn't remember anything from the moment she fainted in the woods. Blonde checked her wound and saw it was treated. Her own people shot her in her shoulder. That's just awesome. She hoped that Anya is ok or at least still alive.

"We are in one of their villages and this room is probably their prison. We don't know they weren't exactly talkative. They brought you here a few hours ago."

Clarke nodded and before she could ask some more, the doors opened.

Inside came Anya, some man she didn't know and, according to Clarke, a beautiful peasant girl.

Clarke got up. "I need to talk with the Commander."

The big man looked at her. "But the Commander doesn't need to talk with you." With that he dropped a dagger in front of Clarke and left with Anya. Anya shot her a weird look. Like she was trying to tell her something, but Clarke just didn't know what.

Something wasn't right and Clarke knew it. She heard Kane talk with that girl.

When she heard that girl answering she knew something was definitely wrong. She knew from Octavia that only warriors understand and talk English and that girl definitely don't look like one.

She saw how Kane and Jaha argued. So she take advantage of their distraction and took that dagger. She could feel the girl's eyes on her. Clarke turned around and looked at her eyes. She's never seen anything so green. They were beautiful. She could look at them all day.

Clarke snapped from her gaze when she heard Jaha yelling at Kane. She hid the dagger and sat next to the girl. The girl flinched and watched her warily. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you. I just don't want those two idiots to kill each other. By the way, I'm Clarke." She extended her hand for girl to take. "My name is Lexa." Something was telling Lexa that the other girl was telling her the truth and she felt safe. She started to move her hands. Clarke grab her in Grounder style and smiled at her.

Lexa looked at their hands. She was surprised that she knew their custom. When she looked up, she saw the other girl smiling at her. Her heart skipped a beat at that sight.

They held hands and looked at each other much longer than is normal between strangers.

When Lexa realized this. She quickly released Clarke's hand and looked away. No, Lexa told herself, she is an enemy and nothing else. She is beautiful and that smile is unbelievable, but she is still an enemy. Lexa cannot feel this way ever again.

Clarke could feel a pang in her heart when Lexa released her hand. She missed the contact with the other girl immediately.

"So, what terrible thing have you done that you have to spend your day with us?" Clarke was really curious as to why they left this girl here. She had her own explanation why.

Lexa was surprised that Clarke was still talked to her. Most of people stopped after one look from Lexa. Even the one who they called Kane stopped soon after.

"I have nothing better to do in this moment." It was weird for Lexa. Not need to be the Commander for a moment.

"I'm glad that you are free today. I need to talk with you about Mount Weather." Clarke was testing the waters, to see if Lexa would give herself away. Lexa knew that the other girl was up to something with all these questions and comments.

"You need to talk about it with the Commander. I'm just a farmer." She hoped that Clarke would let it be.

"That big guy was the Commander?" Lexa slowly nodded.

Clarke smiled now she knew for sure. She moved closer to Lexa. Brunette flinched but stayed at her spot. "No need to lie to me. I know that only warriors know English. And that man you call Commander? He is too old to ever be Anya's second. You, on the other hand, could been her second." Lexa looked at her with wide eyes and before she could say anything, Clarke took the dagger out from under her jacket.

Lexa was ready to fight. But Clarke did something that she wasn't expecting. She handed the dagger to her by hilt. "I told you, I don't want to hurt you. I just want to get our people from Mount Weather, Commander."

Lexa could kill that girl right now. Instead of that, she smiled for a moment. Before her mask was back and she nodded.

Clarke saw that smile and her heart started beating faster. She will do anything to see that smile again. She smiled as well at that.

* * *

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

* * *

All that Clarke could think about the moment she beheaded Jasper was Lexa.

Clarke looked in the direction of her soon-to-be-wife. Lexa was standing on her own feet and looked perfectly fine. It doesn't stopped Clarke from running to her. "Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine, Clarke. What about you?" Clarke nodded "Fine." Lexa nodded as well.

Slightly on to the right of Lexa was a lying body. "She jumped in front of me." Clarke knew immediately that it's Karliah. She kneeled down and tried to find a pulse. Unfortunately she found none. All Grounders were looking at her like she could save her. She just shook her head.

In that moment, the little group from Camp Jaha came to them. All of the grounders immediately drew their weapons and pointed them at Arkers. "We don't want to fight."

Clarke ignored Kane and get up. " _Take her body to TonDC._ "

" _Sha_." Some warriors nodded and started taking Karliah's body.

Abby looked at Jasper's headless body and then at Clarke who was currently cleaning her sword. "What have you done?"

Clarke stopped her action and looked at camp behind her mother. Everyone was looking at her like they were after Mount Weather, but this time there was something more. This time there was fear, real fear for their lives. This wasn't the Clarke they knew. That Clarke would never kill any of her friends, even when that friend currently hated her.

Anya talked this time. "One of your people was trying to kill her and Heda. That's an act of war. He could have been acting on your orders."

In that moment, a messenger from TonDC arrived. " _Heda, Heda. I have a message from Polis._ " All eyes were on him. Even Skaikru were looking and they didn't even know what was happening.

" _What is it?_ " She snapped. This whole situation was getting on Lexa's nerves.

" _The Ice Queen has withdrawn from the Coalition._ " Lexa was looking at him like he had two heads.

All she managed to do was just nod.

" _Today just isn't our day._ " Anya said nonchalantly. " _And now, thanks to that boy._ " She gestured to Jasper headless body. " _I owe my finest dagger to Indra._ "

Clarke raised an eyebrow at her with confusion written all over her face. " _We bet that someone from the Skaikru would try to kill Heda. And here I believed that no one was so foolish. Well, apparently I was wrong._ "

" _You were betting on Lexa's life?_ " Clarke raised her voice.

" _Don't worry._ _We were betting on your life as well._ " Before Clarke could answer and probably strangle Anya, Lexa snapped from her gaze " _Enough. Pack up our camp. We're leaving._ " Anya and the rest of warriors nodded and started working.

One Skaikru huntsmen spoke. "Jasper said to me that he wanted to talk with Clarke and apologize to her. Instead of listening to him, she killed him." Clarke understands, they didn't see Jasper holding the gun. They saw just his back and later, Clarke cutting his head off. Clarke looked at her mother's eyes. Once again there was disappointment. Will this ever end?

"He killed my friend. And he would kill more of us if I didn't do what I did." Clarke tried to explain that to her mother. They just started to reconcile and now they have to start from the beginning again.

"I don't know who you are anymore." There was little pause before Abby continued. "You're not my daughter." It was said with so much disgust that Clarke lost all her words. "Your father would be so disappointed." With those final words, Abby turned around and left.

Kane tried to stop her but she didn't listen to him and continued on walking. "Look, we can talk about this." Kane looked back at Lexa and started to be desperate.

Lexa heard Abby's words and draw her sword as well. She will kill her. Clarke put her hand in front of Lexa to stop her and sadly shook her head.

Lexa sheathed her sword. She will kill her later.

Lexa knew that her next words would hurt Clarke and she could not forgive her, this time, but she hoped that she would at least understand that she couldn't just stand there and do nothing. "Attacking me or my beloved is an act of war." Clarke knew exactly what that meant. That meant she had to choose. "Get close to any of our villages and you will be killed." With that Lexa turned around and was on her way to the now packed camp.

All Arkers looked at Clarke like she have answers for everything. She realized that she still holding on to her sword so she sheathed it.

"Clarke, you should come with us. Before they kill us all." Bellamy was on her side in instant. He was happy that Clarke's madness with Commander finally end. "You'll be safe with us."

"If you didn't noticed, I was the one who killed Jasper." Why did Jasper have to be so stupid and do this? Why did he have to put her into this position all over again?

Bellamy had no answer to that. "She made you to do it Clarke." Clarke didn't even tried this time to say how wrong he is. It was lost battle anyway.

Lexa stopped in middle of her step and turned to Clarke. " _I understand if you want to stay with them._ " All of Grounders were on their horses. She gestured for them to go. Lexa herself mounted her horse. The only two who stayed were Anya and Lexa with a horse for Clarke.

Clarke knew that they just waiting for her to decide. If she made one step to Camp Jaha, they would be gone, like rest of them.

If she chooses the Skaikru, the next time she saw Lexa she would have to kill her.

If she chooses to go with Lexa and Anya next time she saw Bellamy, Monroe or Raven she will probably have to kill them.

There was no winning for her.

Clarke was looking between Bellamy with Raven and Lexa with Anya. They were all waiting for Clarke to decide. They all hoped that she would choose them. They all **believed** she would choose them.

Bellamy is like her older brother even after all his stupid problems with Lexa and in Camp Jaha were all of her friends.

Lexa is someone she loves and all the grounders were so nice to her when she came to Polis.

But she has to protect her people. Her people, she knew who that was. And with that she decided.

She closed her eyes and turned around. She cannot look at their eyes. Eyes that now are void of hope that now understand what her decision is. Eyes that now understand that they are enemies and the next time that they see each other it will be for the last time for one of them. She just hoped that they understand, that they will be able to forgive her for betraying them like that.

With her first step, she opened her eyes and tears slowly flowed down her cheeks.

* * *

 **aaaaaand...the end!...I'm such a bad person :D  
enjoy two weeks of thinking who Clarke chose... :D  
now you're not so happy about this update, huh?! :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi people. =)**  
 **So I'm giving you this sooner because I'm just writing chapter 14 and...well, I think you don't need that kind of pain right now (for more pain you just need to wait two more chapters...) :D  
** **Plus my other story is just full of problems so I will update it next week instead of this. =)  
** **Kudos as always to my beta mini .moogle5 =)**

* * *

Bellamy grabbed Clarke by her wrist and spun her around so she had to face him. "You're not going with her."

When Lexa saw what was happening, she dismounted and made her way to them.

"Let me go Bellamy." Clarke tried to get free, but at same time, tried not to hurt him.

Lexa grabbed Bellamy's wrist and pushed him away from Clarke. "Touch her again and I will slice your throat right now." She growled at him.

Bellamy started getting mad. "You would do that to everyone in camp if she would have chosen us. That's the only reason why she chose you." He was pointing at Lexa. "She's protecting us!" Lexa moved closer to him and growled again.

Before Lexa could do anything, Clarke made her way between them to prevent any bloodshed. She faced Bellamy. "It's my decision, not hers."

Raven got closer to them as well. She tried to get Bellamy to go back to camp. "Bellamy, we should go." He didn't move an inch.

"I don't know what you savages did to Octavia and Clarke but you will not get more of us." He started raising his gun. Luckily, Raven stopped him and dragged him back to camp. She sadly looked at Clarke before she and Bellamy disappeared into camp.

* * *

Their way back to TonDC passed in silence. Anya was a little in front of Clarke and Lexa to give them some privacy, Lexa wanted to give Clarke space and Clarke just wasn't in the mood to talk.

When they got in, the village soldiers looked at Clarke with surprised faces, which later transformed into awe.

Clarke didn't pay them any attention. She just wanted to get back to their tent and stay there for some time.

Octavia was going after her but Lexa stopped her.

"Later." Octavia simply nodded at her Heda's order.

Lexa made her way to their tent after her lover. She saw Clarke with head in her hands, crying on their bed. Lexa silently sat next to blonde girl and looked at her. It was breaking her heart to see Clarke like that. She put her left hand on Clarke's thigh and started doing small patterns with her thumb in an effort to calm her soon-to-be-wife.

They sat like that for a moment before Clarke broke the silence. "You know, she was right. My father would be disgusted by me now." Lexa looked at her. That was why she was crying, not because that she is in a war again nor that she choose Lexa, but because she thought that someone dead would disapprove. For Lexa, this was beyond all understanding. "Then he would be foolish."

Clarke raised her head from her hands and looked back at Lexa. "You did nothing wrong, Clarke." She moved her hand to Clarke's cheek and wiped her tears with her thumb. "What you've done was necessary, otherwise more of our people would be dead." Clarke just started crying harder. She knew that Lexa was right. She said similar things to her mother. It's just hard to live with the fact that she killed someone who was once her friend, again.

She wrapped her arms around Lexa and cried into the crook of her neck. Lexa just held her tight and stopped talking.

After a moment, the sobbing slowly stopped. Lexa retreated her arms and slowly pulled away from Clarke. "You could stayed in Camp Jaha. How I said, I would understand."

Clarke looked her in the eyes and shook her head. "When I was thinking about my people. I thought about the people in Polis, people here and you. There was no one from Camp Jaha. I saved them once. Now it's their time to take care of themselves."

Clarke got up from the bed. "We have a war to plan. The Azgeda can attack soon." Lexa nodded. After that, Clarke got up and made her way to the war table with Lexa close behind her.

* * *

Octavia came into their tent some time later. The two other girls looked at her. Octavia shuffled her feet. "Heda, I apologize for the interruption." She turned to Clarke. "Can we talk?"

Clarke looked back at the maps. "It will have to wait. We have work to do." Lexa looked between Clarke and Octavia and then stopped at Octavia. It looked like they were having a conversation without words. After a moment, Lexa spoke. "I'm tired anyway so I will go get some food for us and look around camp so you two can talk."

Clarke sighed but didn't take her eyes off of the maps. So she didn't see Lexa's sad look at her face when she looked back at Clarke before she exited tent.

Octavia sighed as well and moved closer to Clarke. "Clarke, you don't need to do this. I understand what you did. Hell, I did the same. Remember? Staying with Grounders? That's Octavia style." She grinned at end of her sentence and looked at Clarke. But Clarke still didn't even acknowledge her.

That pissed Octavia off a little. "Look, what's your problem? I heard everything from Anya. I would do the same thing. The Trikru love you as much as they love Heda. After how those assholes in camp Jaha behaved to you, no one can be surprised by your decision." For the first time, Clarke raised her head and looked at Octavia, but said nothing right away.

Clarke averted her eyes from Octavia. "But you didn't start a war."

Octavia sighed once again. "They deserved that from moment they allied with the Azgeda."

Lexa came inside of the tent with two plates of food. No one noticed her. "Could you just leave me alone?" Clarke really didn't want to talk with Octavia right now.

But Octavia wasn't backing down. "No."

Lexa made her presence known. "Leave." Octavia looked at her.

"But Heda…" Lexa interrupted Octavia before she could end her sentence. "Now!" Lexa glared at her. Octavia gulped and looked at Clarke for help but she was looking at the maps once again. So Octavia sighed once again and left the tent.

Clarke raised her head and sighed. "Thanks." Lexa just nodded and moved beside Clarke. She put one of the plates in front of Clarke on the table. Clarke caught her retreating hand. Lexa looked at her surprised.

Without taking her eyes from table, Clarke murmured. "Please don't leave me." Lexa was surprised by that, how could Clarke think that that was even possible.

Lexa put the other plate on the table as well and wrapped her arms around the other girl. "Never." She kissed the top of Clarke's head.

Clarke wrapped her arms around the other girl and breathed in Lexa's scent.

"You know what?" Clarke moved her head and raised eyebrow at Lexa. "Eating is a really calming action. I think you should try it." Clarke chuckled and shook her head.

They untangled from each other and made their way with their plates to another table with chairs.

* * *

Clarke and Lexa were in their tent in TonDC looking over the maps once again.

"Can you do something for me?" Clarke was nervously playing with her fingers and slowly looked at Lexa.

"Just say what you want from me and consider it done." Lexa didn't pull her head up from the maps, but with corner her eyes she was watching Clarke's every move.

"Can you teach me your mask? I want to look like I don't give a damn about anything in the world." That got Lexa's attention.

She looked up from her maps to look at Clarke. "Why? It will not stop what you really feel, Clarke."

"Just do it." She really wasn't in a mood for another lecture right now.

But Lexa wasn't someone who backs down easily, not even with Clarke. "I will as soon as you tell me why."

Clarke sighed and averted her gaze. "If I wasn't so happy around you, Jasper would have never aimed at you. He maybe wouldn't have even aimed at me. Now I understand why you doing it. This." She gestured between them. "It's dangerous. And I don't want anyone to aim at you again just because I love you. All this war is because of me." She looked at ground.

"That's why you were avoiding me on our way back here?" Clarke nodded but still didn't raised her head.

Lexa made her way to her. She put her hand under her chin and raised Clarke's head so they were looking at each other. "I will do as you wish but next time when there is something that's bothering you tell me right away."

Clarke smiled at her with a sad smile and whispered. "Thanks."

Lexa nodded and let go of her chin. She turned around and she took a few steps to put some distance between them. Without turning to Clarke, she talked. "Do you wish to cancel our union ceremony?" She knew she couldn't look at her and ask Clarke this question without crying.

"What?" Clarke didn't think that Lexa would ever ask her this. "No, of course not." She made her way to brunette and wrapped her arms around Lexa's middle from behind. "I love you. That will never change." She whispered into her ear.

Lexa turned around in her arms to look at her and nodded. With that, Clarke smiled a little and kissed her on the lips. "Actually I would like to have our ceremony before we go into war."

Lexa was surprised by this but not in bad way. "I will send a messenger to Polis to tell Aleena to prepare a few things." She smiled at Clarke.

Clarke moved little away from other girl in surprise. "You don't mind?"

Lexa shook her head. "Even if you were my _houmon_ from this very minute, it wouldn't be soon enough." Clarke shook her head in disbelieve at other girl.

"You are such a sap." When she saw Lexa frowning, Clarke continued. "Why do I even want to marry you?"

Lexa smiled at Clarke and spoke. "I would like to know the answer to that question as well." Clarke just shook her head once again and kissed her soon-to-be-wife.

* * *

 ** _houmon_ \- wife**

 **No cliffhanger - yaaaaay :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**Kudos as always to my beta mini .moogle5 =)**

* * *

Next morning, Lexa woke up before Clarke. She successfully untangled herself from the blonde girl and got up. Clarke whimpered at the loss of contact and turned onto her other side but didn't wake up. Lexa looked at her and smiled at that sight.

She got dressed and took her sword. It was still really early so most people were still asleep. Lexa always enjoyed the silence of the village in the morning.

She stopped at training ground. "I can't believe you're awake so early in the morning. Especially, when you could be with blondie." Lexa didn't need to turn around to know who was standing behind her. Only her old mentor would dare to talk to her like that.

She decided to not the answer question that Anya wanted to ask by that. "Indra did a great job with rebuilding TonDC." Anya moved to stand next to her.

They were standing in silence for a moment before Anya talked again. "What about a little training?" She looked at Lexa and smirked.

Lexa shook her head. "I need to talk with Indra."

"And it can't wait because…?" Lexa looked at her impassively. "Don't you have something better to do?"

Anya grinned. "There is nothing better than teasing you."

Lexa sighed. "You're not teasing me…you are just annoying."

"At least you know how I felt when you were my second." Anya grinned and patted her on the back. The younger girl just rolled her eyes.

Lexa turned around and saw Indra coming their way. Anya saw her as well and yelled at the general. "That was the best dagger I had. There is nothing more you can take from me!"

Indra smirked. "You want to bet?" Instead of answer, Anya just glared at her.

Lexa rolled her eyes and spoke. "We need to talk." That got the attention of both of her generals.

Anya was first to talk. "Let me guess. You want to bet with us." Anya smirked and winked at Lexa. "We will not tell blondie anything. Don't worry."

Lexa glared at her and slightly raised her voice to stop Anya from making more comments. "No." She looked at booth of them. "About Skaikru." When no one moved or said anything she added. "Somewhere else." Both generals nodded and all three of them made their way into Indra's tent.

When they were inside, Lexa started talking. "I want Skaikru constantly watched. But no one will attack them." She paused and looked at her generals for affirmation of their understanding. When they nodded, she continued. "We fought with them once and lost. I don't want to repeat that."

"They don't have blondie this time. She is on our side." Anya was there and she know that without Clarke, the battle at the dropship could have end differently. They could have even wipe out all of the Skaikru before the ring of fire, which costed the Trikru 300 of their best warriors.

Lexa glared at Anya for her comment. "We will not dragging Clarke into this." Lexa knew that Clarke could tell them plenty of things about the Skaikru and possibly help them to win against them. On the other hand, Clarke already felt bad for choosing the grounders instead of the Skaikru and Lexa didn't want to make her feel worse if she didn't need to.

"Even without her, they still have mountain men weapons. We should not underestimate them." Indra still remembered the massacre in her village and how one boy killed 18 of her people with only one weapon and without moving from his spot.

"We will not." Lexa assured them. When no one raised any objections, she continued. "I don't believe they will be foolish enough to attack us."

After few moments of silence, Indra asked. "What if Azgeda ask them to attack?"

Lexa was quick to answer. "In that case, Octavia will tell them the truth about Lincoln's death." She thought about this possibility many times. Only problem could be that the Skaikru won't trust a former, fellow delinquent. They already thought that Lexa did something to Clarke. Why should they not think the same about Octavia?

Anya hesitate a moment before she asked. "And if that doesn't stop them?"

Lexa clenched her jaw and straightened herself. "Then we wipe them out. All of them." She really didn't want it to end this way. Killing the mother of her _houmon_ is not the best way to impress her beloved. She already left them to their destiny once and Clarke hated her for it. She doesn't want to know what the outcome could be from actually ordering their dead.

Indra and Anya nodded. "Do what I said. Watch them and don't attack them first." Both generals nodded again.

Lexa nodded as well and made few steps toward the exit of tent. Then she remembered another thing she wanted to talk with them and turned around to face her most trusted generals again. "One more thing. Tomorrow we are going back to Polis. I wish you two to come as well." Lexa saw that Indra looks like she wanted to argue but in the end nodded. Lexa raised her hand. "It's not an order." Now Indra looked at Anya if she understood but she just shrugged her shoulders.

Lexa sighed. "Clarke and I decided that we want our unity ceremony before the war." Lexa paused for a moment unsure of how to formulate her next sentence. She felt extremely vulnerable in that moment and she didn't like it at all. "I want you two to be there. You're like family to me. "

Two generals looked at each other and then smiled back at their Heda.

Anya talked as first. "You thought I would not be at your unity ceremony. I would be there even if you didn't invite me." When Lexa looked at her like she said something stupid again, she added. "I know how you act when you drink. Someone has to be there to watch over you." After little pause, she added with a quieter voice. "And later tell that story to others."

Lexa glared at her. "You'll be drunk before me."

The gambler part of Indra caught that immediately. "You want to bet?" Lexa and Anya grinned.

Lexa was first to talk this time. "Leave me out of that. And try not to take every weapon from Anya. I can't send her to war without weapons." She thought about it for a moment. "Well, maybe she could start talking and the Azgeda would run away."

"Hey" It was Anya's time to glare.

Lexa cleared her throat and got back into her Commander persona. "So finish your errands today." Generals understood and nodded.

Lexa nodded as well and went outside. It was still early in morning so she decided to go back to her and Clarke's tent.

She wanted to catch some more sleep before their journey back to Polis.

She didn't even take off her coat before she saw Clarke turning toward her.

"Come back. The furs are cold without you." Lexa smirked at her beloved whining. She quickly undressed and get under the furs with Clarke.

Lexa wrapped her arms around Clarke and flushed their bodies together.

Clarke happily hummed in response. "Where have you been?"

Lexa kissed the top of the blonde's head. "I needed to talk with Anya and Indra."

Clarke cuddled some more into the other girl. "About what?"

Lexa sighed. She hoped that Clarke will not ask. "I want them to go with us to Polis." She don't want to tell Clarke the other reason. She didn't want to see her beloved in pain ever again. What Clarke didn't know won't hurt her.

"And it couldn't wait?" Clarke was surprised that Lexa would wake up so early because of something so trivial.

"I wanted them to have enough time to do everything they need to do before our departure." Lexa hoped that Clarke would stop asking more questions. She didn't think that she could keep the rest of it from her if the blonde keep asking questions.

Clarke just nodded and closed her eyes. Lexa smiled and slowly fall asleep as well.

* * *

They woke up a little later. Lexa felt Clarke moving next to her and trying to get from bed. Without opening her eyes, the brunette grunted and moved Clarke closer to her. "No."

Clarke chuckled at Lexa's complains and kissed the top of her nose. "I need to go and talk with Octavia. I was rude to her yesterday."

"Fine." Lexa grunted but unwrapped her arms from Clarke anyway. They both got up and started dressing.

Clarke slowly made her way to the training ground where she found Octavia.

"O, can I talk with you?" Octavia stopped her sparing with another Grounder and turned to Clarke. "It depends. Is that an order?"

Clarke sighed. She knew how much stubborn the other girl could be. "No, it's not."

Octavia sheathed her sword and moved to Clarke. "What do you want to talk about?"

"I want to apologize for yesterday. I know you just wanted to help. It's just…" Clarke trailed off unsure how to continue. She hoped that Octavia will understand.

Octavia looked at her and after moment she smiled and hugged her friend. "I know. It sucks being in war with them." She moved away a little from Clarke and grabbed her by the shoulders. "But I mean what I said yesterday. I would have made the same choice." Clarke weakly smiled at her.

"There is one more thing that I want to tell you." Octavia raised questioningly one eyebrow at the other girl. "Lexa and I decided that our unity ceremony will be sooner. To be exact, right after we get back to Polis. So I hope you'll be going with us."

Octavia grinned. "Sure, I'm going with you Griffin. I have to. I'm still Heda's personal guard. Remember?"

"And I almost thought you would be doing it for me." They both laughed at that.

* * *

 **Filler...but next time it will be much better - trust me :D  
I feel like Indra has some secret personality and gambler just sounds right to me. :D**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry everyone for delay. You know...sometimes real life happen. :D  
Anyway I hope you'll enjoy this fluffy chapter with...interesting ending. :D  
** **Kudos as always to my beta mini .moogle5 =)** **  
**

 **Little Monkey Fanfic you remember when I said I want to dedicate you one chapter. Well, this is it! I believe you'll find why...please, don't hate me for this. :D**

* * *

Clarke was happy to see Polis again after all those days on their journey. She was especially happy being back in the privacy of their palace.

Aleena was the first who meet them back at their palace. "Welcome back Heda." She bowed to Lexa and then turned to Clarke and bowed as well. " _Kwin_."

Clarke was surprised. She turned to Lexa for explanation. " _Kwin_?"

Lexa looked at her and nodded. "It will be your title when we unite."

"Oh." That was all Clarke managed to say.

Lexa frowned. "I'm sorry if you don't like it…" Clarke interrupted her "No. It's just…I wasn't expecting to actually have a title."

Aleena smiled at blonde girl. "You'll be Heda's _houmon._ You can't be without a title." After little pause, she turned back to Lexa and continued. "I did a few preparations for your ceremony as you wished Heda."

Lexa nodded. "Something else I should know?"

Aleena shook her head. "Nothing Heda."

"Great. In that case, leave us." Aleena bowed to both of them and left their room.

"You never told me what it means to be…" Clarke paused a little. "…the _Kwin_."

Lexa moved to bed and sit on it. "Well, you will have a title." Clarke smiled and sat next to her. "Well, I somehow figured that already." She laid her head on Lexa's shoulders and wrapped her arms around the brunette girl. "What else?"

"Nothing interesting. You will rule by my side and you'll get tattoo before the ceremony." When Lexa saw the confused expression on Clarke's face, she continued. "It will look like a blue-red fire and it will be above your heart."

Clarke smiled. "Nothing interesting, huh? Next time before I'll say yes to someone proposition, I'll ask them if I'll have to get some tattoo."

Lexa glared at her. "If anyone will want to unite with you, I'll kill them so you don't need to worry about tattoos."

Clarke chuckled and kissed Lexa's cheek. "No killing." With that she snuggled closer to the brunette girl.

Lexa wrapped her hands around the other girl. "We'll see about that." She kissed the top of Clarke's head and continued. "Anyways, I need to go on meeting with the clan leaders. I'll take Anya with me so you can train with Octavia." She kissed Clarke again and got up. "See you later, Clarke."

The blonde girl smiled at her. "More like kick her ass again. See you."

* * *

Clarke woke up in the middle of the night. She got up carefully as not to wake up Lexa.

The blonde girl dressed and moved to the balcony to look at the garden and city below her.

Today is her wedding day and she can't sleep. Out of all the days it could have happened, it had to be today. She wasn't imagining her wedding day like this at all. Without her mother and her friends from the Ark. All of them probably hate her now and most of them wouldn't even want to be here after everything that she has done anyway.

She sighed and looked at the sleeping form of Lexa. She couldn't stop smile from spreading on her face when she saw the brunette so relaxed. It is so worth it. She turned back to the city and thought about everything she need to do today before she could go sleep in her wife's arms again. She smiled once again when she realized that she just called Lexa her wife.

She felt arms wrapping from behind around her middle. "You should be sleeping, Clarke."

The blonde girl smiled and leaned into the other girl's body. "You're awake too, aren't you?"

"Just because you weren't in bed with me." She kissed the blonde's temple. "Another nightmare?"

Clarke shook her head. "No. I just can't sleep. That's all."

They were standing like that and looking at Polis for some time. Then Clarke started to play with Lexa's fingers and spoke. "Do you believe in soulmates?"

"I believe that my spirit knew yours from before, I believe that you were always meant to be my _houmon_ and I believe that loving you isn't weakness, as I thought before, but the biggest strength." Lexa paused and kissed Clarke's shoulder. "Did that answer your question?"

Clarke turned in the other girl's arms, snuggled her head into crook of Lexa's neck and whispered. "Yes, it did."

After a moment, Clarke slightly withdraws from their embrace and looked at the brunette girl. "You know, when you wake up and your hair are all messy you look like a little lion." All that Lexa could do was questioningly raise her eyebrow.

Clarke tried to explain it to her. "You know your hairs are everywhere and it looks like lion's mane."

Lexa shook her head. "You should really sleep at night instead of talk."

"Hey!" Clarke playfully punched Lexa's arm. "You're terrible…little lion." She started laughing at her own joke.

Lexa shook her head again but smile anyway. "We should go to sleep again. You're definitely tired." Clarke rolled her eyes but moved to bed with Lexa.

* * *

Next morning, Clarke woke up in empty bed. She dressed and moved to the dining room.

"One would say you'll try to do everything much faster to become the second most powerful person on this planet, blondie." Anya was casually sipping her drink without even looking at blonde girl.

"Good morning to you too, Anya." Clarke looked at the other person in the room. "Alice, it's good to see you as well." Lexa's sister moved to Clarke and hugged her. "You as well, Clarke."

The blonde girl returned the hug and then turned back to Anya. "Anyways, didn't you see Lexa?"

Anya nodded. "She has some morning clan meeting."

That surprised Clarke. "On our wedding day?"

"Yes. Some of the clan leaders wanted to talk about something." Anya paused for a moment. "Or they finally realized how boring they are and want Lexa to make them more interesting."

"Not even my sister can do that….Anyway…" Alice turned her head to Clarke. "It's our duty to prepare you for your big day." She grinned at the blonde girl.

"You two? Now I'm worried…." Now it was Anya's time to grin. "Oh, you should."

Clarke looked at the doors and for a moment thought about running away and live in woods by herself for the rest of her life. But before she could act Alice talked. "Don't listen to her. She talked with Lexa all morning about her ceremonial outfit." She moved closer to Clarke and whispered. "Anya loves unity ceremonies."

Clarke saw how Anya's cheek slightly colored in red. After a moment, Anya cleared her throat. "Anyway, let's do something with your terrible outfit and hair!"

Clarke raised her eyebrow and theatrically said. "Anya, the fashion queen."

Alice started laughing with Clarke. Anya looked at both of them. "You're lucky that I don't want to be killed by Lexa. Otherwise you both would be dead. Let's go." She turned and moved away from the dining room.

Clarke looked terrified after Anya. "Wait! I didn't eat anything."

"Too late blondie!" Clarke sighed and walked with Alice behind Anya.

* * *

It was night and Bellamy was sitting around the bonfire with the other delinquents when Wick came to them. "Did you see Raven? She has unfinished work for at least three days."

Bellamy turned to him surprised. "She wasn't with you?!

"No and she has never left work unfinished before. I haven't seen her for many days! What if something happened to her? First Lincoln with Octavia and now her." Wick was clearly worried. On the other hand, many delinquents didn't look like they cared. Octavia was a traitor to them, Lincoln was some grounder who they didn't even talked to and Raven spent most of her time in the engineering room and she didn't even come down here with them so there was no need for them to care about any of these three, now probably dead, people.

Bellamy scoffed at this. He knew what happened to Octavia. "The Commander will pay for this! As well as for everything she done. When she dies, everything will be normal again." Wick and delinquents nodded. "We should send a few search parties to look for Raven. She could have just got stuck somewhere." Everyone nodded again.

* * *

Lexa and Clarke were both standing on stage especially prepared for this occasion. They were looking at each other. Behind Lexa was standing Anya and behind Clarke was Octavia. On their other side was standing Luna who, as leader of one of the clans and close friend of Lexa, was chosen to lead the ceremony. In front of them was a crowd of people. Most of them were citizens of Polis but Clarke could recognize many of clan leaders and few people from TonDC. She wasn't surprised by the number of people. It was Heda's wedding and everyone wanted to see her uniting with the 'destroyer of the mountain'.

Luna put a red cloth over Clarke's and Lexa's hands. "Your spirits will be one. They'll be one even when your bodies are nothing more than ash. From this moment you'll live, fight and die as one. You're spirits are now entwined." Luna took the red cloth from their hands.

Crowd cheered. Anya handed Lexa a sash similar to the Heda's with only two little differences. It was slightly smaller and it had two silver strips. Lexa took the sash and put it on Clarke's shoulder. When she was securing it, she whispered into Clarke's ear. "My Kwin." Clarke blushed and shyly smile at Lexa.

When Lexa moved away from Clarke, Luna continued. "Allow me to introduce our Heda Lexa kom Trikru…." Clarke and Lexa turned to the crowd while holding hands. "…and her _houmon_ and our _Kwin_ , Clarke _kom_ _Trikru_."

The crowd erupted with cheers and chants of 'Heda' and 'Kwin'. Clarke was surprised that Luna called her 'kom Trikru' and even more for that no one was mad at her for it. Trikru are really her people now.

They were all leaving the stage and went to the place where the feast should occurred. In middle of their way there, everyone could hear the sound of a gun being fired.

Clarke turned to Lexa and saw her bleeding from her chest. The blonde girl's eyes widened and she shook her head. "No, no, no, no, no."

Lexa looked at her wound. She tried to stand but she felt weaker and weaker every second. After moments, she couldn't stand anymore and fall down on the ground.

Clarke was at her side in seconds. She put her hands over the wound and tried to stop the bleeding. "You can't do this to me. I can fix this. I can. Just stay with me." She saw how Lexa turned her head to her and weakly whispered. "May we meet again, Clarke." For Lexa it was harder and harder to keep her eyes open so with one last look at Clarke, she closed them.

Clarke started crying. "No, no, no! You promised you'll never leave me." She felt how someone grab her and dragged her away from Lexa's body. "No! Let me go! I can save her. I have to…"

* * *

 ** _houmon_ \- wife**

* * *

 **Where is Raven? Maybe she is on vacation somewhere sunny, drinking cuba libre and enjoying sunset….with perfectly fine Lexa...at least I hope so… :D**  
 **You know me…more fluff you get at beginning the worst is the ending – hard life of Clexa… :D  
Anyway...I'm running away before you realize what I did and start hunting me down...**


	15. Chapter 15

**I should be studying for my finals instead of this...but well...tomorrow I'll be writing English test. So we can say I was studying...by writing another chapter, right...? :D**

 **Kudos as always to my beta mini .moogle5 =)**

 **Trigedasleng in _italics._**

* * *

Clarke was walking through the dark corridors of the Polis prison. Octavia led her to the farthest cell. "We caught him right after the shooting and brought him here." Clarke was silent.

Octavia opened doors into the cell and both of them went inside. Clarke immediately recognized him as one of the Ark guards. She clenched her jaw. " _Leave us._ "

" _Clarke, I don't think…._ " Clarke interrupted Octavia and raised her voice. " _I'm Kwin and I gave you an order. Are you refusing to do what I said?_ " Octavia gulped. For the first time in her life, she was really afraid of Clarke. She looked like she was ready to kill someone with her bare hands, but at same time, she was frighteningly calm. Octavia looked between Clarke and the shooter. After a moment, she bowed her head. " _No, Kwin_."

" _Then leave._ " When Clarke saw that Octavia hesitated for a moment, she added in commanding tone. "… _now!_ " Octavia bowed once again and moved to the doors. " _No matter what you hear, you will stay outside. Understand?_ " Octavia gulped once again. " _Sha, Kwin._ " With that, she left the cell.

The shooter was chained in the middle of his cell by his hands to the chains hanging from the ceiling. His legs were chained to the floor, so he couldn't move.

Clarke took her dagger and started to play with it in the same way Lexa always did. She gulped at the memory of her.

She looked at the chained guy. Clarke could clearly saw how afraid he was. "Are you the one who shot?" He didn't give any answer to her.

She tightened her jaw. In one swift move, she got closer to him and put her dagger on his neck. "I will ask you only once. Are you the one who shot her?!"

She felt how he started shaking. "I…I…She deserved it! You don't remember what she has done?! If she ever got the chance, she would kill us all."

Clarke ignored most of his babbling and moved to the only table in the room. When the shooter saw what was on it, his eyes widened. "You can't do that Clarke. You're not like them."

Clarke took one of the iron instruments from the table and put it into the fire. She talked with her back to him. "You're right. I'm not like them." She could hear the sigh of relieve from behind her. She turned and looked him dead in the eye. "I'm much worse." She could see fear in his eyes.

"You will answer my question and I will not torture you as much as I want to right now. Understand?" The shooter just opened his mouth and closed it again.

Clarke moved closer to him and cut open his cheek with her dagger. He screamed. "Do you understand?" He nodded. "I don't hear the answer." She moved her dagger a little further on his cheek. He screamed again. "Yes, yes. I understand."

She nodded. "Who sent you?" Instead of answering, he looked away. Clarke sheathed her dagger. She moved to the basket with fire and took the burning iron from there. She moved back to him and put it on his thigh. Burned meat could be smelt in the cell. He screamed again. "Ok, ok, ok. We have alliance with the Ice nation. I was one of guards who were sent there to trade with them and teach them how to use guns." Clarke eyes slightly widened. "They know how to use guns?" He just nodded.

She clenched her jaw again and took her dagger from her belt again. She cut into his arm with it. "What? I was answering your question!"

"Not fast enough." She was ready to cut into him again when he started talking faster than last time. "The Council sent me into the Ice nation territory but orders to kill her was from Keith."

Clarke moved little away. "Who is that?"

The shooter slightly relaxed. As much as he could in his chains. "One of council members. He wants you mother's position."

She scoffed. "By killing the Commander, he gets nothing."

He shook his head. "The Ice queen promised him that she would give him what he want when he got rid of the Commander."

"How did you get here?" She moved closer again.

"Some grounder's helped me." She stabbed his right shoulder. "Who?" He screamed. "I don't know." She turned the dagger in his wound. He screamed more. "In my pocket is a paper. Keith told me to find someone with one of these tattoos."

Clarke reached into his pocket and put outside some paper. She recognized symbols immediately. One of them was the Marsh clan symbol and the other belonged to the Rock clan. It was worse than she expected. They will stand against three clans. They have no chance if Coalition fall apart even more.

When Ark guard saw that Clarke is not moving or doing anything, he tried to talk with her. "I don't know anything. I was just doing my job."

She looked at him and moved closer again. She lifted his shirt and cut over his stomach. "You shot my wife." Clarke grabbed his neck and bury her nails into it. Then she moved her head to his ear and whispered. "And I'll make sure you'll suffer for it."

He tried to move his head away from her but only thing he accomplished was that Clarke's grip on his neck tighten.

Before anything else could happen, Octavia came in. "Clar…" She cleared her throat to hide her mistake. "Kwin."

Clarke moved little away from the man in front of her and spoke without turning to other girl. " _What is it?_ " Annoyance evident in her voice.

" _The meeting will start soon_." Clarke nodded and turned her head halfway to Octavia. " _Wait outside._ "

Octavia wanted to argue but she knew better this time. With one last look at Clarke, she left the cell again.

When Clarke heard the door closing, she tilted the man's head and cut one of his ears off. The Ark guard screamed and started crying. "Don't kill me. Please, Clarke. I'll tell you everything and I'll do everything you want."

"Everything I want?" She raised eyebrow at him. He quickly nodded.

She moved closer to him again. "The only thing I want…" She clenched her fist around the dagger. "…is for you to suffer." With that, she stabbed him into his good shoulder. "Don't worry. I'll be back soon." She turned away from the screaming man and left his cell.

She saw Octavia and few guards waiting for her outside of cell. " _Make sure that no one gets inside_." Guards just nodded to her order.

Clarke and Octavia made their way outside of the prison and moved in the direction of the building where meeting was to take place. Their walk passed in silence. Clarke wasn't in the mood for anything and Octavia was afraid of Clarke's reaction to anything she could possibly say.

In front of the meeting room was Anya waiting for them. " _Kwin._ " She bowed her head to Clarke.

" _Bring warriors inside. I know who let him inside_." Without anything else, Clarke moved inside.

Octavia just shrugged at Anya's confused look and moved inside with Clarke.

All ten clan leaders was already here. Clarke moved to her spot at the head of table where usually Lexa stands. That enraged the Rock clan leader. "You have no right to even be in the room with us. It was one of your people who shot Heda!"

Clarke looked him dead in eye and with calm voice said. "I could be born as one of Skaikru but my people are Trikru! I would never hurt my people or Heda."

That enraged him even more. "Lies! How can we know it wasn't you who let them inside?" He looked at other clan leaders and they started murmuring with each other.

Luna sided with Clarke. "Why would she give order to kill someone she's uniting with?" Before the Rock clan leader could answer her question, Anya and some warriors came into room.

Clarke nodded to Anya. "Two members betrayed our Coalition by helping Skaikru assassin get into Polis and by this they committed a crime against Heda. The Rock clan leader and the Marsh clan leader will be taken into prison and later punished by our laws." Warriors moved to both leaders and started dragging them out. "Jus drein, jus daun."

They were dragging both of them around Clarke. When the old lady from the Marsh clan was close to her, she started talking. "You have no idea what is happening. If you will not do what she want you will all die."

Clarke hissed. "I'm not afraid of the Ice queen."

"The Ice queen isn't the one I'm talking about. The Ice queen is your best friend in comparison to her." Clarke was looking after her with an open mouth. She had no clue what was the old lady talking about.

Clarke cleared her throat to get attention of rest of the clan leaders. When all of them were looking at her, she continued. "Is there anyone else who wishes to withdraw from the coalition?" When no one even dared to move she added, "Or someone who has a problem with me?" Once again was dead silence so Clarke nodded her agreement with silence.

She sat on Lexa's throne. "Then we have some problems we need to talk about. Skaikru attacked Heda. That's a clear act of war. Because they are in alliance with Azgeda, we can expect to be in war with them as well." She looked at door "As with the Rock clan and the Marsh clan." She made a pause and looked at every one clan leader separately. "We will act as is expected in war times." She paused again and gulped. "We will kill them all. Jus drein jus daun."

All clan leaders started chanting "Jus drein jus daun." Clarke silenced them with her hand. "Prepare your armies. In a few weeks, we will attack." Everyone started cheering again. Clarke nodded and left the room with Octavia close behind her.

When they got outside of building, Octavia decided this is a good time to talk. "Do you know who was that crazy lady talking about?"

Clarke shook her head. "No, but I'm on my way to find out."

They both got into the prison once again. They made their way into the cell of the Marsh clan leader who was sitting on the ground. Without any greetings Clarke talked. "Who were you talking about?"

Old lady looked at her and shook her head. "If I tell you, my destiny would be worse than death and my people would suffer for it as well. You understand that I can't do that."

Clarke tried to reason with the other woman. "She is not here. She can't see it. You tell me and I can promise you a quick death by my hands."

She shook her head again. "She can see and hear everything. You should leave, Kwin, I already told you more than I should."

Clarke moved closer. "You call me Kwin but at the same time you are helping someone who is trying to kill me and my wife. Why?"

"She would wipe out my clan. I couldn't let that happen." Clarke could hear desperation in woman voice.

She didn't know the enemy but she knew she couldn't have a bigger army than the grounders. "The Coalition can protect you and your people."

Lady shook her head and looked at ground. "No….not this time."

Before Clarke could argue one of guards came in. " _Kwin, we found another Skaikru member not so far away from Polis. We took her into prison_."

Octavia was surprised. " _They didn't believed that one would be_ _enough_?"

" _Take me to her_." She turned to clan leader. "I'll be back and we will continue." Old lady didn't even bother to look at her.

The guard took them to the prison cell of the newly captured Skaikru. When Clarke saw who it was, she was left standing with an open mouth and wide eyes. "Raven….?"

* * *

 **Clarke and Ice Queen as BrOTP?...I think that old lady jumped on a ship that already sank….she is Rose from Titanic! :D  
Dark Clarke is back! :D**


	16. Chapter 16

Octavia moved to Raven and started unchaining her.

The chained girl looked like she just saw a ghost. "How's it you're alive?"

Clarke recovered from her shock. "What are you doing here?"

Raven turned to blonde girl still surprised by seeing Octavia. "How is she alive?"

The blonde girl moved closer and slightly raised her voice. "What are you doing here?"

Raven had enough of no one answering her question. "Good to see you too Clarke. I'm fine, thanks for asking." She said sarcastically.

But the only thing she accomplished by it was angering Clarke. "I'm not in the mood for this Raven. Answer my question!"

When Octavia saw that Raven wanted to argue with Clarke, she stopped her by putting her hand on her shoulder and whispered so only Raven could hear her. "Don't do that. Clarke is ready to torture and kill anyone who will not listen to her." After a moment she added. "Especially any Skaikru member." With that, Octavia finally unchained her.

Raven was soothing her wrists and looked at Clarke. "I'm here to save your sorry ass. Echo wants your death."

Clarke moved closer to her and hissed. "You're lying."

Raven was surprised by Clarke's behavior. "Could you explain to me what is happening?" Raven had enough of being left out of everything.

Clarke turned to her and glared. "Your people…" She started moving closer to Raven. "…decided that they want to kill Heda." Raven was scared by her friend's behavior. She really looked like she was ready to kill her in the worst possible way. So Raven slowly backed to the other wall. She only stopped when there was nowhere to move anymore. "Tell me, Raven. Do you know something about it?"

"I don't, Clarke. I promise. I only heard conversation between Echo and one of the councilman but they wanted to kill **you**. That's why I am here. To tell that to you."

Clarke turned her head away from Raven and thought about it for a moment.

Raven never seen Clarke like this. It wasn't the person she knew from her first weeks on Earth. And this definitely wasn't that happy person she saw few weeks ago in camp Jaha. She saw her after Mount Weather and she talked with her. Clarke was broken at that time but she still looked like she has some sort of plan, like she knew what she want to do next. Not now. It looks like everything Clarke is now, is only anger and revenge. Completely lost.

Octavia saw what was happening and tried to talk with Clarke. "Clarke, it's Raven. She would never…." Before she could end her sentence, Clarke grabbed the collar of Octavia's shirt and pushed her against the wall. "You are with them, aren't you? You never forgave Lexa or me for what happened in TonDC."

"Clarke, you're paranoid. Just think about it. I was the one who saved her life at the celebration. I'm her personal guard. I choose grounders over my brother! I could kill her, both of you, many times already but I didn't because I'm loyal to her… and to you!" Octavia hoped that Clarke would see reason and the true behind her words.

Clarke let go of Octavia's shirt. "I'm sorry. I…I don't know what got into me."

"It's ok. I get it. When Echo killed Lincoln I was the same." Octavia realized her mistake but it was too late.

Clarke moved closer to Octavia and hissed. "She. Is. Not..." She wasn't able to end her sentence. She felt on her knees and started crying into her hands. "She can't be…"

Octavia was at her side in instant. She didn't have the same opinion as Clarke but decided not to share it with the other girl. Heda was tough but being shot so close to heart could be problem even for the brunette leader. So Octavia just put her hand on her friend's back in attempt to calm her and said nothing.

Raven wasn't sure if it's safe for her to come closer. Last time she saw Clarke crying was after she had to kill Finn. She didn't know what happened but she hoped that soon someone will explain it to her. With that she kneeled next to her blonde, hopefully still, friend. Raven put her hand on Clarke's shoulder. "Everything will be fine again, Clarke. You'll see."

Clarke turned her head to Raven. "Everything will be fine again, Raven? My own mother disowned me, I killed one of my friends again, after everything what we were through there is another war which **I** started and on top of that my only family I had left was…was…" Clarke looked at ground. "We were united just for a few moments. It took whole two minutes before everything went wrong again! I just can't take it anymore."

Both girl could see how their friend was shaking with rage and crying. Then all her movements stopped. Clarke raised her head and looked in front of her. They could see her puffy hollow eyes. The brunette girls exchanged worried looks.

"Clarke. She was just trying to help." The blonde girl didn't turn her head to anyone in room. "I know. But…you can't help me….neither of you can." Clarke dried her eyes and stand up. Mask that Lexa taught her was back in place. She straightened herself.

Girls stood up as well and watched Clarke warily.

Clarke moved a little away from the girls and then turned to Raven. "If Echo want me dead why they shoot **her**? Even the shooter was telling me that his mission was to kill her and not me."

Raven was taken aback by what just happened. She though that she was imagining Clarke crying. On the blonde's face were no traces of tears. She actually looked a lot like the Commander right now.

Octavia nudged Raven to answer Clarke's question. She was surprised as her friend but this was really not a good time for questioning Clarke. "He could have lied." That was the only explanation Raven could think of.

"He didn't." When both girls turned to Octavia she continued. "I heard him…scream. He would tell Clarke anything she asked."

Raven turned to Clarke with wide eyes. "You tortured him?"

Clarke looked at her with impassive look. "You did the same thing to Lincoln…for Finn. Remember?"

Raven wanted to say something for her defense but there was nothing so she just averted her gaze on the ground and nodded.

When Clarke saw that Raven was not protesting, she asked. "What is the name of the councilman Echo talked with?"

Raven though about it for a moment. "I think his name is Keith, why?"

Clarke frowned. "The Arch guard told me the same name. They must heard you. You're not exactly silent with that brace."

That insulted the other girl. "Hey! They didn't hear me. I was outside looking for some wiring and they came there only after me."

"Then the shooter is lying." Clarke tried to make some sense in this mess.

"He didn't look like he was lying….more like he would pee his pants soon." Clarke and Raven turned to Octavia once again. "What? I saw him for a moment! He really looked like that."

In that moment, one of the guards ran into cell. "" _Kwin, Kwin!_ " When he saw unchained Raven he forget what he was here for and unsheathed his sword.

Clarke just rolled her eyes. " _Put that away and tell me why you are here._ " The guard, with one glance at Raven, sheathed his sword.

He turned back to Clarke and bowed his head. " _Skaikru assassin and that two traitors. They're all dead._ "

" _What you mean they are dead? Who killed them?! I ordered that I'm the only one who can go inside!_ " Clarke wasn't happy. This wasn't justice for her. She wanted them to suffer and before that they could give her some information.

Guard looked at Clarke. " _Kwin, no one killed them. We just found them dead in their cells. There was no blood._ "

Clarke tried to calm herself. " _I want names of everyone who was in their cells, who_ _was on_ _guard duty in_ _the_ _prison or whoever was_ _around_ _t_ _here. Understand?_ "

Guard nodded and left to do what he was told.

She turned to the other girls in the cell. "We should go." With that, she started moving but when she didn't hear any steps behind here she turned back to them. "All of us and now…" Octavia and Raven nodded and moved behind Clarke.

They got into the palace in silence. Clarke stopped her movements and turned to her friends once again. "Octavia make sure that no one will harm Raven. If anyone tries to hurt her you'll inform me. She is under my protection."

Octavia nodded her understanding with her orders.

So Clarke continued. "Take her to your chambers. No one will be looking for her there."

Raven had enough. "Hey! Stop talking about me like I'm not here. Why are you even assigning guards to me?"

"Oh, I forgot you don't know trigedasleng. All prisoners are dead." Raven's eyes were wide open. "I don't want the same fate for you. And most of our people would probably want you dead. Octavia is the only one here who don't want all Skaikru dead."

Raven was silent for a moment but then nodded. Clarke nodded as well and addressed both girls in front of her. "I'll see you tomorrow." Octavia nodded once again and, with Raven, disappeared into the another part of the palace.

Clarke sighed and moved to the first floor where she met Anya guarding her and Lexa's quarters.

Anya bowed her head when she saw her. "We didn't let anyone inside except for Nyko as you wanted, Clarke." Clarke just nodded to that with her gaze on the floor. She know that it was really serious situation when Anya used her real name.

Anya decided to say something nice for once and put her hand on Clarke's shoulder. "She'll be fine, don't worry." After little pause, she added. "She is too stubborn to die."

Clarke raised her head to look at Anya and with sad smile, she nodded. "I hope you're right." With that, she moved inside of their quarters.

When Nyko saw her, he bowed his head. "Kwin."

Clarke didn't pay him much attention. Her eyes were on unconscious Lexa who laid in bed. In quieter voice, she asked. "Will she be ok?"

Nyko nervously moved on his spot. "She lost a lot of blood and she was shot really close to heart…" Clarke had enough so she turned to him and interrupted him. "I can see that. Tell me if she will live!"

Nyko shook his head. "I…I don't know, Kwin. I gave her herbs to help her but…I can't promise anything." With the end of his sentence, he looked at ground.

Clarke clenched her jaw and looked back at her wife's body. "Leave."

Nyko nodded and left.

When she heard closing doors behind her she took a chair, moved it closer to the bed and sat next to Lexa. "Why does everyone I care about have the tendency to die?" She looked at her wife's slowly raising and falling chest. "You were my wife for what? Two minutes? And you got shot." She dryly laugh. "I'm probably cursed." She took Lexa's hand and look at it. "You promised…You promised you will never leave me." She lay her head on bed next to Lexa and started crying.

* * *

 **Clarke just needed to finally break down.**  
 **Oh, by the way what do you think – Octaven or Ranya? Or some other crazy ship….Rindra/Indraven! :D**


	17. Chapter 17

**Prepare for some Octavia and Raven time!... Not what your dirty minds think...  
** **Kudos as always to my beta mini .moogle5 =)**

* * *

"So some guard from the Ark shot the Commander and Echo killed Lincoln?" When they got to Octavia's quarters, she told Raven the whole story from the time Echo killed Lincoln until now.

Octavia just nodded. There wasn't much more to say to it.

"That bitch played us…with that stupid council? I need to make a few bombs to show them who's awesome!" Raven pumped her fist in the air.

Octavia chuckled at her friend's enthusiasm for bombs. At least someone is happy in the current situation. "You have to wait to see if Heda survives."

Raven turned to the other girl with a serious face. "What will happen if she doesn't?"

Octavia sighed and looked at ground. "Clarke will rule until the new Heda is found and trained." She played with her fingers. "But…" There was long pause before she looked at Raven. "…I doubt it will be that easy." Raven looked at her confused "You saw Clarke today. She's denying everything. If Heda really dies, she will lost it completely. She will march with our whole army on the Ark and kill everyone without mercy."

Raven shook her head. "She would never…she's Clarke! She believes in negotiation not war. And the Arkers are still her people."

It was Octavia's time to shake her head. "That was Clarke before. She really tried to solve it peacefully. I believe if Jasper wasn't an asshole she would have even tried to negotiate peace with Skaikru but…" Octavia sighed. "She changed after visiting Camp Jaha."

"What do you mean 'changed'?" Raven didn't like the sound of this. She had some idea but she hoped she was wrong.

"She is…I don't know if you saw that but she looks and act a lot like Heda. Most of the time she has that 'I don't care' expression on her face." Octavia sadly looked at ground.

Raven sighed. This was what she thought after Clarke breakdown at her cell. "Maybe we should just try to talk with her."

Once again Octavia shook her head. "I tried many times but she always say she has some political matter or she needs to go or she is tired. She doesn't want to talk…at least not with me." Octavia was thinking if she should voice her main concern or not. There was a long silence before she spoke again. "You know…sometimes I think that Heda is the only thing that's keeping Clarke sane." When she saw Raven want to protest, she stopped her with a move of her hand. "Wait! Hear me out. There was one time when Heda needed to go to the villages in the north to stop some fight and Clarke had to stay here because she broke her arm at training. It was only a few days after I arrived. After two days she had these hollow eyes, you know, like she was somewhere else. The third day, I was going to her quarters with food and I heard her talking to herself…"

Raven finally managed to interrupt her. "That's normal. I always talk to myself when I'm working!"

"Yes but it wasn't this kind of talking. She looked like she really saw someone. She was still repeating 'Let me be' and 'Why you just can't leave'."

"Maybe she just talked to you" Raven grinned.

Octavia glared at her for that. "Hey! When she saw me she looked surprised and asked me how long I was there. She looked really distressed."

Raven sighed. "So if the Commander die Clarke will lost it and we will be screwed. That's what you're saying?"

"Well not we…just everyone who pisses off Clarke. Which, how you saw, won't be hard at all."

"We need to do something! I'm too young to die!" Raven thought that Clarke would never do something like that after that what she saw today she wasn't so sure anymore.

"Well we can try to talk with her and then find out if anyone else betrayed the coalition." Octavia raised and moved to doors.

Raven stood up as well and moved with her friend. "Sounds like a plan to me."

Before they got to Clarke's quarters, some man stopped them. "Skaikru! Why is she walking around and why is she still alive? All of them should die for what they done!" He moved closer to Raven and unsheathed his dagger.

Octavia moved between him and her friend. "She is under _Kwin's_ protection!"

That angered man even more. "You were one of them. Maybe that's how that assassin got inside. You are still one of them!"

Octavia was surprised by this she wasn't expecting that someone would think that she is a traitor. Before she could say anything Anya came to them. "Are you questioning _Kwin's_ orders?"

Man turned to her. "How do you know those really _Kwin's_ order? This girl could be lying to us!"

Octavia was surprised once again. That man had insulted her from being traitor but he trusted that Clarke would never do something like that. Trikru were really Clarke's people no matter what anyone else think.

"Enough! I heard her ordering it." Anya looked at that man like she dared him to say something else.

He just growled and with that left.

Octavia turned to Anya. "You heard her talking to us?"

"No, but Indra trust you. She would never do that if she didn't have a good reason." After a little pause she added. "And I doubt you would go against blondie."

Octavia nodded. "Talking about her, do you know where she is?"

"In her quarters. I just changed guarding it with Indra."

Octavia nodded once again and moved with Raven past Anya. Before they could move far away Anya talked again. "But you can't go to her."

Raven and Octavia looked at each other. This time it was Raven who talked. "Why?"

" _Kwin's_ orders." When Anya saw that girls want to know more she continued with roll of her eyes. "Only Nyko and blondie can go inside."

Before anyone could say anything more a messenger came in. "I have a message for _Kwin_ as she wished."

Anya looked between girls and messenger and she get an idea. "I'll take it there. You can leave." He nodded and left.

"I thought only Clarke and Nyko can go inside." Raven eyed her warily.

Anya smirked. "Yes, only Clarke and Nyko…and important messages." She handed the message to Raven. "We'll see if she will protect you even after you get inside."

"You said you'll take it there." Raven was genuinely confused.

"And risking that she'll get mad and kill me? No, thanks. Plus you two wanted to get inside, didn't you?" Anya grinned at them.

Raven took the piece of paper and slowly nodded.

Anya nodded back at them and before she left she mentioned. "Just try not to piss her off. I don't want to clean up after you two. It's hard to find someone who can get blood out of furniture."

Raven turned to Octavia with wide eyes. "Did she just implied that Clarke will kill us?"

Other girl just waved her hand. "It's Anya. You can't take her too serious." When she saw that her words didn't helped much other girl she changed subject. "We should go if we ever want to get there." Raven nodded and they moved to Heda's quarters.

As Anya said to them they saw Indra guarding there. Before she could say anything Octavia talked. "We have important message for _Kwin_." She took piece of paper from Raven's hand and waved it in front of Indra's face. When she saw that older woman want to protest she continued. "She's expecting this and if we don't give it to her right now she'll be pissed."

"What's in there?" Indra raised eyebrow at her former second.

That caught Octavia by surprise. "Ehm…"

Luckily Raven was here to save her. "Names. She wanted to know some names." Octavia remembered what Clarke said that guard in prison and eagerly nodded. Maybe they are not even lying right now.

Indra nodded and moved aside.

Both girls got inside. They saw sleeping Clarke on chair with her head on bed next to an unconscious Lexa.

Raven leaned to Octavia and whispered. "Should we wa-" before she could end her sentence, she was pushed to the closest wall by Clarke with a dagger on her neck.

When blonde girl saw who it was she lowered her weapon.

"Oh my god, Clarke! You scared the shit out of me." Raven was touching her neck to make sure her head was still attached to her body.

Clarke shook her head. "Sorry I had a nightmare and I…"

Raven could see hope in Clarke's eyes for a moment.

Blonde girl turned around and looked at bed. When she saw that not everything was just a dream she sighed and released Raven. "Why are you here? I gave order to not let anyone inside."

Octavia handed her piece of paper. "We have a message for you." When she saw Clarke reading it she continued. "And we wanted to talk."

Clarke moved away from them without even raising her head from message. "I told you we will talk tomorrow." She sat on chair where she was sleeping before.

Octavia saw untouched food on table. "When was the last time you eat something Clarke?" Only answer to her question was silence.

Raven had enough and moved to their blonde leader. "Look we are just trying to help to you. And if you will not eat, you won't help anyone." This time instead of silence the answer came in form of stomach rumble.

Raven and Octavia grinned at a blushing Clarke. "See? You need to eat something." Clarke sighed, put message aside and moved to table with food. She started eating.

After a moment, Clarke turned to Raven. "Are you staying or you want to go back to camp Jaha?"

Raven and Octavia sat next to the blonde girl at the table. "After everything I heard about Echo I would rather stay here. If it's not a problem?" She raised eyebrow at the blonde girl.

Clarke shook her head. "Not for me." She pointed to Raven's clothes. "But you need to change this if you want to stay." She saw confusion on Raven's face so she continued. "You want to stay with us so you need to be one of us. Octavia can train you" She looked at Octavia for affirmation.

Octavia eagerly nodded. "I'll kick your sorry ass Reyes."

The blonde girl pointedly looked at her friend. "Train…not kill."

"I don't want to ruin your fantasies but I'm crippled, remember?" Raven pointed at her brace.

"Oh…it's not a problem around Polis are some herbs that can help you to get your leg functional again." Blonde said it like it was nothing.

Raven wasn't so calm about it. "WHAT? H-how?"

Clarke shrugged her shoulders and ate another piece of her food. "I don't know. Radiation?"

"Why you didn't tell me sooner?" Raven glared at Clarke.

"Oh, sorry. I have my own problems." She pointed at the bed with Lexa's body and glared back at Raven.

Octavia decided to stop their glaring contest and cleared her throat to get both girls attention. "Yes, we all have many problems, can we at least not fight?" Both girl sighed and nodded.

"It's Trikru secret so try not to talk about it. I can give you some of it." Raven eagerly nodded. She still couldn't believe her leg will be fine.

Clarke stood and move to drawer. She take some bag from it and handed it to Raven. "If you will need more just…just…" Clarke touched her head. She needed to hold onto chair so she didn't fall.

Octavia was next to her in instant. "Are you ok? You need something?"

Clarke wave her hand. "It's ok. I was just dizzy. Nothing I can't…nothing…"

Few moments later, Octavia and Raven saw how Clarke's unconscious body fall on the ground.

* * *

 **Let's pretend that Raven can get her leg back…I just want to see (write) badass Raven with swords and bombs…** **just say it with me – GROUNDER RAVEN! :D**

 **Any ideas what happened to Clarke?**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hi guys,**  
 **just want to tell you that I decided to not change name of Camp Jaha (I'm used to this and it would be a lot of work and I'm too lazy for that)**

 **Ok, enjoy this chapter and see you next time ^_^**

* * *

Octavia ran to the blonde girl. "Clarke?" She shook with her. When nothing happened, she turned to Raven. "Stay with her. I'll go get Nyko." Raven nodded and moved to Clarke's body. She heard someone behind her and when she turned around she saw Anya and Indra.

Indra unsheathed her sword and pointed it at Raven. "Get away from her, sky girl!"

Raven raised her arms. "I did nothing! We were talking and then she fell on ground." When she saw that Indra wasn't backing down, she moved away from Clarke.

Indra watched her warily. In the mean time, Anya lifted Clarke's body and laid her on the bed next to Lexa. "Well, it looks like we have a problem…and many unconscious leaders." Anya sighed. "I hope none of you want to be like them because we have no more room on that bed for you."

Before anyone could said anything, Nyko and Octavia ran into room. Nyko immediately moved to Clarke and looked her over.

Octavia saw that Indra was still pointing her sword at Raven so she moved to them. "Ehm…Raven is under Clarke's protection." After little pause, she added. "Not that Clarke could do anything about it right now…" She turned to bed and sighed.

Indra rolled her eyes and sheathed her sword.

After few moments, Nyko turned to the other people in the room. "What happened?"

Octavia was the one who talked. "Well, we came here, gave her a message, persuade her to eat something, talked and then she was dizzy and fell."

Nyko was thinking for a moment. "What did she eat?" Instead of verbal answer, Octavia and Raven pointed at the table with food.

Nyko moved there and sniffed at the food. Everyone in the room was looking at him. "Well?"

He turned to them. "Well, it smells good."

Anya rolled her eyes. "Look, Nyko, if you're hungry just eat it…"

He glared at her. "No I mean it doesn't smell like any poison I know. But that don't mean there is none." After little pause, he continued. "I'll go get a few antidotes."

Indra turned to Anya. "Who brought that food here?"

Anya was thinking for a moment. "No one. When I was guarding the only people I let inside were Nyko and Clarke. And neither had a plate of food"

Indra frowned. "I didn't let anyone except these two." She pointed at Raven and Octavia.

"Hey! We didn't do anything! Clarke is our friend." Raven wasn't happy that someone accused her of doing something like this.

Before they could fight, Octavia talked. "It had to be someone who was in here before…"

Anya nodded. "I was thinking the same thing. Where's that message you gave her?"

Octavia went to bed and picked up a piece of paper which she handed to Anya.

"Names?" Anya raised eyebrow at girl in front of her.

Octavia shrugged. "After that what happened in the prison, she wanted to know who was inside."

"What happened in the prison?" Anya frowned.

"You don't know?" When Anya just shook her head, Octavia continued. "The assassin and traitors are dead. But without any trace of an attack."

Raven interrupted her. "Poison."

Octavia nodded. "Exactly."

Raven turned her head to food. "Someone needed to bring the food to the prisoners so they would survive until you…start cutting them, right?" The other three conscious women in room nodded.

In that moment, Nyko came back. "I'm here with every antidote we have." He started to look Clarke over once again so he knew which antidote he should use. After a moment, he took one vital and poured the contents into Clarke's mouth. "She should be awake soon." He started moving on other side of bed. "Well since I'm here I'll check on Heda as well."

The other women just nodded and let him do his job.

"So who is able to get in here and bring food?" Raven asked others.

Octavia shook her head. "There is too many attendants…"

Anya interrupted her. "Aleena."

"That nice lady?" Anya handed Octavia piece of paper with names. "She is the only one who was there and has access to Heda's quarters."

"Why she would do that?" Octavia couldn't believe that someone so nice could do something like this.

Anya shrugged. "I don't know. She's from the north border maybe she feesl like she is more Azgeda than Trikru."

The former Skaikru member was thinking for a moment. "That guy I fought with and who tried to kill Heda at celebration. He was from the north border."

Raven chimed in. "I have this crazy idea. What if the north border isn't as loyal to you as you guys think?" All three women glared at her.

It was time for Nyko to talk. "Ehm…maybe you should know that poison wasn't for killing her. This poison is used when you want to paralyze someone or keep them unconscious." With that, he left the room.

Anya didn't understand any of it. "So she wanted Clarke alive. Why? That food had to be here even before the wedding. So she had to believe that Heda would be dead. Why not kill her as well?"

"Maybe she needs her for something." It was all Raven could think as answer.

Octavia had enough. "Who knows? All Azgeda are probably crazy on the same level. We need to find that crazy lady. And now sounds like a good time."

Indra nodded. "Octavia is right. You two go find her and Anya and I will stay here in case she comes back."

"Did everyone forget I'm crippled? I can make a bomb even kill her with that bomb but I can't go to her put that bomb to her arms, tell her to hold it and wait then run a mile away and blast her!"

Octavia turned to her. "How you get here anyway?"

"That's what you get from it, huh?" Raven sighed. "Some guy with horse helped me after I told him I have important message for the Commander. He was fine until he handed me to the guards…"

Octavia grinned. "What you were expecting? A tea party?"

Raven punched her. "Shut up Pocahontas!"

"You still remember that nickname?" Octavia was shocked.

"What you were expecting? A tea party?" It was Octavia's time to punch thee other girl.

Indra had enough. "We don't have time for this! Sky girl and Anya will stay here and we'll go find that traitor" Everyone in room nodded.

Before anyone could move, Aleena came inside. "Why is no one guarding the doors?"

Indra unsheathed her sword and moved behind her so she couldn't run away "Traitor!"

Aleena sighed. "One would expect you'd find out sooner. But better now than never I guess."

Raven was surprised. "You're not even going to try to convince us that you're innocent?"

Old woman smiled. "Why should I do that? It would be just a wasting of our time."

Indra grabbed Aleena by her arm and dragged her off to the prison.

"That was too easy." Anya looked sadly at the other girls in room. "I, at least, wanted a fight."

They all turned to the sound of groaning coming from the bed.

Clarke touched her head and groaned more. "What I was drinking yesterday? My head is killing me." She opened her eyes and saw how everyone was looking at her. "What happened?" She looked at her left and saw Lexa. She saddened.

Octavia was first to talk. "You were poisoned." Clarke got up from the bed and sat in the chair next to Lexa. Octavia continued. "It was Aleena. She probably poisoned that assassin and others in the prison as well. Indra took her to prison."

"Did you see that?" Clarke said it in real surprise. Her eyes never leaving Lexa's body.

"Ehm…Yes, it was few moments ago. She dragged her outside…" Octavia was genuinely confused why Clarke was asking this.

"She moved!" Clarke moved her hand to caress Lexa's cheek and leaned closer to her. "Please tell me I didn't imagine that."

"Clarke?" It was a weak whisper but Clarke heard it all the same. "Yes, yes I'm here Lexa. Please open your eyes."

The other three women, who were too far away to hear anything, looked at each other and exchanged worried looks.

Lexa really tried to open her eyes but she was so tired.

Clarke turned to others. "You heard that right?" They could see hope in Clarke's eyes so not one of them dared to move or say anything.

When she saw that she knew the answer. She turned back to the Commander. "Lexa, please. You need to wake up. **I** need you to wake up." The only answer was dead silence.

Clarke closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She raised from her chair and opened her eyes with a new found determination to kill everyone who decided to hurt **her** Lexa. "I want the army ready in three days." Anya and Octavia gave her a nod. Raven wasn't sure if it was an order for her as well but she nodded anyway. "We will march on Camp Jaha."

No one realized that they were being watched.

* * *

MEANWHILE, SOMEWHERE IN THE WOODS

* * *

"So?"

"I don't know! I can't hear them. I only see the same thing as you. Clarke woke up."

"Damn! She promised this would work!"

"I don't want to hurt Clarke."

"And you think I do?"

"No…it's just…I don't like this plan. The Commander is bad but the people inside are not!"

"You heard what Echo said. The Commander brainwashed them with the help from some herb and there is no chance for them."

"But she said that Clarke and O were brainwashed too. Does that mean there is no chance for them either?"

"Hey, I have the same information as you. But I think she was babbling something about time. That Clarke and O haven't had the herb long enough to be influenced like the others…I don't know. I just know we are here to observe. At least until the Ice nation come here."

"And what do you want to do after that? Clarke is awake and I'm not a fighter. I can control that drone but that's all. She will fight back. We will never manage to take her back to Camp Jaha."

"We will go with the plan. We let Ice nation take care of the distraction in the city, then we slip inside the palace, find Clarke and the Commander, kill the unconscious Commander and save Clarke. It's as easy as that."

"What if she don't want to be saved?"

"Clarke doesn't know what she wants. She's doing what the Commander tells her to do! Bell gave me some herbs from Echo in case. We'll just give them to Clarke and she'll fall asleep."

Two of them fall into silence again. Their eyes fixed on monitor in front of them which showed only a unconscious Lexa on the bed and Clarke sitting next to her.

* * *

 **Finally some word from Lexa!...not what I was expecting…but still :D**  
 **Oh and who do you guys think are that people in woods?...Bellarke shippers?**  
 **I don't know how you guys but I think war is coming :D**


	19. Chapter 19

**kudos as always to my awesome beta mini .moogle5 =)**

* * *

"You want to attack Camp Jaha?" Raven was shocked by this and moved closer to the blonde girl.

"Yes" It was all that Clarke said.

"But…Clarke! You can't kill them!"

Blonde raised eyebrow at her. "I can." She moved past Raven to Anya. "Let the other clan leaders know." Anya nodded and left. Clarke moved to the other side of the room and started putting her armor on herself.

"No, just no." Raven shook her head. When she saw that Clarke is just ignoring her she grabbed her wrist. "Stop! Your mother is there! And Bellamy and Monty…and…and hell! Everyone is there!"

Clarke slowly turned to Raven and look her dead in the eye. "My mother? You were there when she disowned me." When she saw that the dark haired girl wanted to argue, she yanked her hand free. "Everyone in Camp Jaha hates me…" She turned around and started hastily putting the rest of her armor on. She looked at Lexa. "…And now I hate them too."

"Not all of them hate you. After Mount Weather, Monty was on your side." Raven tried to argue.

Clarke turned back to the dark haired girl and raised an eyebrow. "And after I killed Jasper? Is he still on my side?" Raven gulped and looked away. Clarke nodded to that. "Exactly what I thought."

"But they are still your people, right?" Raven was getting desperate. This can't be happening.

The blonde closed her eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. "Trikru are my people."

Octavia quickly grabbed Raven's wrist. "Stop it Raven. Do you remember what I told you?"

Clarke had enough or this. "Enough! Skaikru were so stupid that they started this war. I tried to help them but they just didn't listen…" After little pause she continued "Octavia go prepare…" She looked at mechanic. "…and you Raven….If you want to be one of us you should grab a sword and prepare for this fight as well."

Right in that moment, Anya burst into the room with a bloodied limping Indra behind her. "Blondie, we have a huge problem!"

Clarke sighed. "I wish to hear good news for once. Anyway what is it?"

"Indra got her ass kicked by an old lady."

Indra glared at other general.

"So you want to tell me that some old assassin lady is running around freely?" Clarke sighed. "Why are you bothering me with this? Go find her." She waved generals away and turned around to take her weapons.

"She is not as old as we all think. She was strong." Clarke turned to Indra with a frown. "I tried to stab her but my dagger just slide from her body. I don't know how it was even possible. That never happened to me."

Octavia chimed in. "Maybe you're just older than that old lady."

Indra glared at her former second.

Anya shook her head. "I saw how Aleena raised Indra above her head and threw her few feet away. That's not normal."

"OK, we will sort out the crazy assassin on the loose problem later, now we need to summon clan leaders." With that Clarke moved from doors with the other four women follow right behind her.

They walked few steps away from the Commander's building, with a few guards joining them, and suddenly right in front of Clarke stopped a drone in midair. Surprised, Clarke was just looking at drone not able to move. Indra jumped between the blonde girl and the drone in seconds with her sword unsheathed. Right in that moment, the drone fired.

Indra looked down and took out of her chest a tranquilizer dart and looked at it. "What is that?" Before she could hear any answer, she felt unconscious on the ground.

Clarke couldn't tear her eyes from Indra. It was like Lexa and their wedding all over again. All she could recognize were some voice that sounds like they were coming from a distance. One of them belonged to Anya "Protect the Kwin. We need to go back to palace." The other voice she recognized belonged to Nyko. "Azgeda! Azgeda is in the city." She understand the words and she knew she has to do something but she couldn't move.

Raven had enough and moved in front of Clarke and slapped her. "Wake up Clarke. There is no time for daydreaming!"

All the Grounders around her didn't know what to do. If they should kill the dark haired girl for this attack on the Kwin or they should stay away because she is actually under the Kwin's protection. So they just decided to wait for Clarke's orders.

The slap shook Clarke, bringing her back to reality. "Ehm, yeah." She focused her vision on Raven and nodded her thanks to her. After that she turned to the other people around her. "Nyko! Take Indra inside the palace. She is probably just asleep." Nyko nodded and left with an unconscious Indra in his arms. Clarke turned to Anya. "Anya, go get warriors to help with defense." The general nodded and left as well. After that the blonde leader turned to Octavia. "Octavia you…" But before she could finish, she was interrupted by gun fire.

All the guards moved with their unsheathed swords pointed at the one who stood in front of Clarke.

In front of them was standing Aleena with a few Azgeda warriors armed with guns. "Oh please. There is no need for violence." Aleena smiled. "As long as you do what we want."

Clarke pushed in front of her guards so she could face Aleena. "So you're really a traitor!"

Aleena chuckled and with a move of her hand, she send the Azgeda warriors with guns away. "Why do you think I was ever loyal to the Commander?" She chuckled once again. "You're all so naive. You thought the north border was your territory, but they were clever and they knew that Nia would be a much stronger commander than Lexa."

Clarke clenched her fist around the handle of her sword but otherwise didn't make a move. "What did Nia offered to you that you've been working for her for so long?"

"I'm not working **for** her." Aleena face darkened. "Enough of this! You're coming with me." She moved to grab Clarke's wrist but the blonde girl was faster. She avoided Aleena's hand and unsheathed her sword. Before the older woman realized what was happening Clarke was already attacking. However, something was wrong, when her sword was supposed to collide with the woman's body. Instead of cutting her, Clarke's sword bounce off Aleena. The blonde leader was so surprised by this, she lost her grasp on the sword which went flying out of her hand. In that moment, all the guards and Octavia started running to help their Kwin.

A devilish grin appeared on Aleena's face when she saw confused and an unarmed Clarke in front of her. She grabbed the leader and raised her above her head.

No matter how hard Clarke tried she couldn't get free from her grab. She didn't understand anything about Aleena anymore. How is something like this possible? How could this old woman be so strong?

Before she could come up with an answer, Aleena throw her against the closest wall. Clarke tried to get up but when she leaned on her leg she cried in pain and fell back down.

She was watching her people fighting with Aleena. No matter how hard swords of her guards hit her, nothing happened to Aleena. Commander's best warriors were defeated by old unarmed woman. Clarke watched how all her guards were dying. She saw how Aleena lifted one of them with one hand and tore his head off with the other.

Raven limped to her. "We need to get you back inside."

"No! I have to help my people."

Raven helped Clarke up. "But you can't help them like this."

Octavia joined two girls. "We need to go while she is distracted." She put Clarke's arm over her shoulders to support the blonde girl.

"No, I have to…" Octavia interrupted her. "No! She throw you away like you were nothing and you probably sprained your ankle. We are leaving, now."

Clarke only nodded in defeat and with Octavia's help moved to the palace with a limping Raven right behind them. When they got inside, the guards who were guarding Commander's palace closed the huge doors behind them.

Octavia helped Clarke up the stairs and led her into her and Lexa's room. Clarke said to guards in front of her room to call for Nyko.

Once inside, they all sat on chairs and leaned back and sighed.

After moment of silence Raven spoke. "I think I know why no one can hurt her."

Blonde girl turned to mechanic. "Why?"

"Because she is not a human." Two girls looked at Raven like she was crazy so she continued with explaining her theory. "She threw you away like you were nothing, Clarke, and even when someone got close to her, their weapons were useless. There is only one explanation…she is a robot."

"How could the Ice Queen build a robot? That doesn't make any sense. Grounders don't know how to use technology." Octavia questioned.

Clarke thought for a moment and then murmurs. "The Ice queen is your best friend in comparison to her…" Both girls turned to her. She looked at them. "It wasn't the Ice Queen. The March clan leader said there is someone worse than her. She could be referring to Aleena."

Octavia looked at blonde. "You seriously believe that crazy story from the dead March clan leader?"

"And some super old robot lady living in Lexa's palace without anyone noticing something is wrong for years isn't crazy?"

Octavia reluctantly nodded. "You made a point, Griffin." After a little pause, she added. "But if she is really a robot, how are you going to stop her?"

They all thought for a moment then Clarke talked. "Raven."

The dark haired girl turned to her. "Yes?"

"You will stop her."

"Yeah, sure. Twenty trained warriors couldn't stop her so let's try one crippled girl. That will work."

"Not you in person but your brain." Raven raised a eyebrow questioning at her. "You still can make things go boom right?" Clarke grinned at mechanic.

Raven grinned back. "Now we're talking!" Her grin slowly faded. "But I don't have materials for it."

"Grounders are awesome in many ways and one of them is that when they find something they don't know how to use, they just hide it in the main warehouse." Octavia grinned at her friends.

Clarke nodded. "She's right. You'll find what you need there."

"I have better idea." Raven looked between two former Skaikru members. "You can't make a bomb in five minutes. I came here with one grenade but they took it from me before they put me into prison. We can use that."

"That will be in there as well. O will take you there." Clarke nodded to the warrior. "She knows some hidden streets. No Azgeda will find you."

Octavia nodded back and grinned even more. "No one will get close to our grease monkey."

Raven looked at the warrior and grinned as well. "Well, you could come up with something better but I will take what I can Pocahontas."

The two of them were looking and smiling at each other for a little bit too long. Clarke looked between her two friends unsure what was happening in front of her.

There was a knocking on the doors. "Kwin, you wanted to see me?"

"Come in Nyko. I probably sprained my ankle and I could use some help. How is Indra anyway?"

"She is just asleep as you said." He kneeled in front of the leader and looked at her ankle.

Clarke nodded, happy that she was alright. She turned to the two girls who finally stopped looking at each other. "Go for that grenade and kill Aleena and if you take few of Azgeda warriors with guns with her that would be great."

Both girls nodded and left.

* * *

 **we are getting close to the end of the story - woohoo =)**


	20. Chapter 20

**kudos to my awesome beta mini .moogle5 =)**

* * *

It was a long time ago that Nyko patched Clarke and left. She was done waiting. So she decided to prepare to leave and finally kill a few Azgeda by herself when she heard something. She looked around the room but saw nothing. Her eyes stopped on Lexa. She moved closer to her wife and kissed her forehead. "I miss you." She took a deep breath and moved away to finally leave.

"Clarke." It was weak whisper but Clarke heard it and turned back to Lexa.

The blonde took her wife's hand into hers. "Lexa? Please tell me it's you and not me going totally crazy." She saw how Lexa's eyes slowly opened and Clarke was able to finally see those green orbs she loved so much.

Lexa smiled at her wife. "Clarke."

Clarke shook her head and smiled back. Then she launched herself on the other girl and hugged her tightly. "I thought I would never hear you saying my name again." She moved away only when she heard coughing. "Oh, water. I'm sorry." Clarke took the glass with water beside the bed and helped Lexa to sit and take few sips. Who gladly drank. "Slow down Heda. You know how bad it would sound that Heda Lexa, survived being shot close to the heart and when she woke up, she died choking on water." When Lexa drunk the full glass of water, Clarke put it aside and hugged her wife again. "Please don't leave me again." With that, she started quietly crying.

* * *

MEANWHILE

"Come on, Monty. We don't have all day." Monroe called on her friend while they were making their way through Polis streets to the Commander's palace. They were both clothed as Grounders so no one suspect anything if any Grounder saw them.

"I still think this is a bad idea." The boy shook his head.

"Bellamy sent us here. He would not do that if it wasn't the best for us and Clarke."

Monty wished he had as much trust in Bellamy as Monroe had. "But what if he is wrong?"

"He always protected us. Now, if you don't want to be killed by these crazy Grounders, shut up."

After few moments, they both stopped in front of the palace. "No guards as Echo promised. We should do this much sooner."

Monty looked at her still unsure if this was the best idea. "But what if there are guards on the inside?"

"Then we will kill them. We need to save Clarke."

"But..."

Monroe ignored him and moved to the doors. The boy sighed and followed his friend. They both moved inside and raised their guns.

* * *

Clarke and Lexa heard shooting behind the doors. The blonde leader moved away from the other girl and raised her sword. She knew she had no chance against guns but that won't stop her from protecting her wife.

"Clarke hide somewhere. They're here for me not for you." Lexa slowly sat up on the bed.

The blonde shook her head. "I'm not leaving you behind."

The sound of the door opening stopped their arguing and they both turned to the intruders.

Clarke's eyes were wide open. "Monroe? Monty?" She lowered her sword. "What are you two doing here?"

No one of Skaikru lowered their weapons. "We are here to save you Clarke."

Blonde leader frowned. "Save me?"

Monty nodded. "Yes, come with us Clarke. We will take you back home. Where you belong." He lowered his weapon and make few steps closer.

Clarke grabbed handle of her sword more firmly but still keep it lowered. She moved protectively between intruders and her wife. "This is my home and I won't leave it."

Monroe moved in front of her. "You're leaving with us. Bellamy and your mother will make you normal again." With that, she grabbed Clarke's free hand and tried to drag her out.

This sprung Lexa to action. "Let her be. You can't force her to leave if she don't want to." She tried to stand up but she was still too weak from blood loss and her time in bed so she just felt back into sitting position on bed.

Monroe turned to Monty. "You will take care of the Commander."

Clarke was startled by this. "What do you mean? What do you want to do to her?" She saw how Monty was moving closer to Lexa with raised gun. "Don't you dare to hurt her, Monty!"

The boy turned to her clearly torn between listening to Monroe's and Clarke's orders. He turned to Monroe. "I don't think she was forced by Commander..."

Monroe had enough. She put her gun away and grabs Clarke's hand with sword. "Give it to me Clarke."

Clarke fought her back and didn't let go of her sword. "You two did nothing else than kill our warriors who were just protecting us. For what? Getting me back to Camp Jaha?"

Lexa saw her struggling and the one called Monty still didn't lower his gun so she dug all energy left in her and jumped on him. That action surprised Monty and he started falling on his back. His survival instinct was telling him to grab first thing he could reach. So he grabbed Clarke's sleeve. Thanks to this Clarke moved in unexpected direction. Monroe was surprised and because she wasn't expecting this at all she let go of Clarke's sword. On the other hand Clarke still firmly hold it but she couldn't control trajectory of its blade. She could only watch how her sword sliced Monroe's neck and blood starter pouring out of there. She let go of her sword and quickly kneeled next to Monroe. She tried to stop the bleeding but it was a lost cause. Another of her friends was dying in her hands thanks to her.

Monty quickly kicked Commander off of him and looked at Monroe. He watched with wide eyes how Monroe's shirt started to be soaked in her blood. "She was right."

Clarke closed Monroe's dead eyes and looked at him. "Monty I..."

He cut her off. "No! Bellamy...all of us, we thought we can get you back and you'd be your normal self again. But no, whatever the Commander did to you...we can't take it back. You're one of them, now!"

Clarke remembered Lexa and saw her down on floor. She helped her back to bed and when she checked she is ok she turned back to Monty who was looking at dead Monroe. "It was an accident. I didn't wanted to kill her." She moved closer to him.

He looked at her with fear in his eyes. "Go away." He backed up toward the doors. "You killed Jasper and now her. I won't let you kill me too. I will tell everyone and you can't stop me." With that, he ran outside of doors.

* * *

MEANWHILE, SOMEWHERE IN POLIS

"More Ice nation warriors. We will never get out of here, O." Raven moved away from window of small house where two of them were currently hiding in hope that they would soon able to run into the storehouse. But, the streets were crowded by Azgeda warriors.

Octavia shook her head. "We won't." She turned to her companion. "But you can." Raven looked at her with wide eyes. "I can keep them busy and..." Raven interrupted her. "No! See? That's the reason why I'm the clever one and you're just a warrior. So leave the thinking to me."

"Yes, you're right." Raven sighed in relieve. "I'm just a warrior so no one will miss me." When Octavia saw Raven taking breath to talk, she stopped her. "Clarke is counting on us to get the grenade and stop that crazy robot."

"We will wait. They will leave soon."

Octavia shook her head. "How you said you're the clever one. What if there is more of these robots? You're the only one who can make bombs and stop them."

Raven raised her voice. "NO! I'm done with losing people I care about! First Finn, then they almost killed Abby in Mount Weather, then Clarke left us and now you're planning to let yourself get killed just to save me! I'm done with this!" Tears started forming in her eyes.

Octavia looked sadly at her. She was sorry for other girl. Raven didn't deserve all this pain in her life. She didn't want to add to it but if it means that the other girl will survive this mess then she will do it. She took a deep breath. "I'm not doing it just for you, grease monkey. They will kill all these innocent people in Polis if that lady isn't stopped." She saw that Raven wasn't convinced so she continued with a smirk. "You really have no faith in me. I'm the best warrior in Polis. Indra trained me well. You should believe in me that I will defeat them and I won't even break a sweat, you'll see."

Raven sighed and hugged other girl. "Please don't die." The other girl hugged her back. "Don't worry. I'll see you later and train you as I promised." She moved away and with a little smile, she wiped Raven's tears.

They both moved to the doors. "So I will lure them away and then you will run to your left and down that street until you see a huge house. That's your destination."

Raven nodded. "Ok."

Octavia smiled and nodded back. She unsheathed her dagger and gave it to Raven. "If something happen, you can use this." Raven looked between the girl and the dagger. But before she could say anything, Octavia continued. "See you later, grease monkey." With that, she ran outside leaving Raven behind without taking a second look.

All the warriors turned to Octavia and started to chase her. She ran through a few streets and when she was sure they were far enough away, she turned around and unsheathed her sword. With one swing, she killed the warrior who was closest to her. Luckily, she lost most of warriors in streets but there were still three more in front of her. She was determined to fulfill the promise she made to Raven.

Luckily, none of the Azgeda warriors had gun. There was probably not enough guns for every warrior.

She took a fighting stance and waited for them to attack first. All of them ran at her at once. She easily dodged and managed to cut into the leg of the biggest one. The big man just groaned but otherwise was not affected by it.

She was deflecting all the blows from the other two warriors when she saw how the big man was raising his hammer over his head ready to kill her. She decided to take a risk. She showed her next move, kept herself exposed and took a step back. The warrior with the sword took the bait and attacked. Before the big guy could stop his swing, his hammer hit his companion and he fell with a broken skull, dead, to the ground. Sadly, for Octavia, in the meantime, the other warrior buried one of her daggers into her shoulder. She bite her inner cheek to not cry out in pain and kicked her attacker in the belly and sent her flying away. She used the moment when the man's hammer was on the ground and he wasn't paying attention to her to take the dagger from her shoulder and throw it into the man's throat. She hit her target and the man fell to the ground with dagger in his neck.

The last living warrior growled at her. The warrior quickly get to her feet and ran at Octavia. All the former Skaikru member managed to do was put her sword quickly in front of her and closed her eyes, waiting for a final blow. She felt sharp pain on her left side but that was all. She slowly opened her eyes and saw her sword plunged into the Azgeda warrior. She released her sword and let the dead body fall down with it. Octavia looked at her side to see what caused that pain. She saw a huge gash in her side. "Fuck. Raven will kill me." She sighed.

Octavia put her hand on her side to stop the bleeding, at least a little, when she heard steps behind her. She quickly turned and saw one lonely Azgeda warrior but this time with a gun. She turned around again and started running. Next thing, she knew was sharp pain in her leg and she was falling to the ground. Octavia turned around to face her enemy. The warrior aimed at her and pressed the trigger but nothing happened. Octavia sighed in relieve. Not enough bullets for her.

The man growled and throw the gun away. "Stupid Skaikru weapons." He unsheathed his sword and hover over Octavia. He raised his sword ready to strike. Octavia knew what would happen next. She closed her eyes and was ready to die. Her last thought belonged to a certain mechanic.


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey people,**  
 **i know that few of you is waiting for me to update Blood Moon but we are not so far from the end of this fic - 3 or 4 chapters left. So I would like to finish this first (plus Lethal is busy. Sometimes I feel I'm the only no lifer here :D), anyway don't worry I will continue in that story it just will take some time. You know that updates are always random so I'm not saying any date or time that it will take but I'll update it some day :D**

 **Thing number two: I want to really thank all of you for reviews, follows and favs it's amazing to know that people like something I wrote, so one big thank you for each one of you! =)**

 **Ok, enough of my babbling and enjoy your story, kudos as always to beta mini. moogle5**

* * *

She felt a weight on her chest, which was making it hard to breath. She just hoped it would be over soon.

"Not even break a sweat, huh?"

Octavia opened her eyes and in front of her she saw Raven with an uncharacteristically worried expression. She looked at her chest and saw the dead Azgeda warrior on top of her with her dagger in his back.

Raven took the dagger out of the dead body and pushed it away from the other girl. She quickly threw herself on her. "I told you not to die."

Octavia wrapped her arms around Raven and smiled. "Well, I'm still alive."

The mechanic moved away and looked over Octavia. "You're bleeding!" She started looking around frantically trying to find something that resembled a bandage of some sort.

Octavia was looking at the other girl. "I told you to go for that grenade."

"Yeah, you're welcome." After a few moments of searching dead bodies, Raven found something that looked like a first aid kit, she pulled out a bandages and started wrapping Octavia's injuries. "Next time be more careful. Or take me with you so I can save your ass and be the hero." Raven smirked while Octavia rolled her eyes.

The warrior waited until Raven finished patching up her wounds and then got up. "We need to go."

"But your leg..." Octavia interrupted her. "At least I won't need to wait for you." With that she took her sword from one of the bodies and moved in the direction of the warehouse.

Raven sighed. "Why do you have to be stubborn?"

"Well, I learned from the best." She turned to mechanic and grinned.

Raven just shook her head and moved with her companion.

* * *

Clarke was watching a retreating figure of her now probably former friend. After a moment, she turned to her wife and looked her over once again. "Are you sure you're ok?"

Lexa nodded. "Just give me my sword so I can kill that boy!"

Clarke put her hand on Lexa's shoulder to stop her from making any movement and shook her head "No, you're staying here. Outside are Azgeda warriors with guns and they're led by some crazy robot."

Lexa frowned. "Ro-what?" Her eyes went wide. "Azgeda? In Polis!? How did they get here? Why are we not fighting? We need to go." She tried to get up but Clarke stopped her once again. "How? I said you're going nowhere. You're still too wea..." Lexa glared at her so she quickly changed her chose of words. "You almost died, you can't go." Tears welled in Clarke's eyes as she remembered how motionless her wife was and the fear of losing her forever crawled back into her mind, her lip wobbled. She glanced back up at Lexa and saw a sad but very determined green eyes staring back at her. She knew Lexa wasn't going to change her mind. "If you feel so great then get up."

Commander slowly got up. "See? I'm fine." She was standing on wobbly legs.

Clarke moved to her to support Lexa so she didn't fall. "Lexa, you're too slow and they have guns."

"I'm Heda. I can fight."

They both heard sounds coming from the hall. Clarke helped Lexa sit back on the bed and quickly moved in front of her wife to protect her from any bullets or sword. She grabbed a sword and twirled it in her hand ready to cut down anyone who would dare hurt her wife.

But instead of any enemy Nyko with Indra and few guards ran inside. "Kwin, are you alright?" He turned to his commander. "Heda! You're awake. Let me look at you." He ran to her and started looking her over.

Clarke turned to the guards. "Stay here and don't let anyone inside." With that, she grabbed Monroe's gun and checked its magazine.

The guards nodded to the orders given and moved to watch the doors.

Clarke moved to Indra. "It's good to see you awake." She smiled at the older woman who just nodded. She sighed. "Can I ask you something?" Indra nodded again. "Make sure that Lexa doesn't do anything stupid."

Indra grabbed her arm and flashed her a knowing look. "And you try not to die. I don't want to see a heartbroken Heda again." She released her arm. "Shoot a few of them for me."

Clarke smiled at the older woman. She was always surprised when Indra didn't want her dead. She nodded and left the room.

* * *

"When this is over we need to go back there. There is so many useful things! Why have you guys never used them?" Raven had huge smile on her face and her eyes shined with happiness.

Both of them were leaving storehouse with grenade secured on Raven's belt.

Octavia grunted. "Except that no one of us knows how to use it?" She tried to keep up with the mechanic but the girl was fast with that brace. She held to one of the buildings for support.

Raven continued walking. "Ok, ok just calm down O. I never was with grounders before." After few moments of silence she stopped. "Why don't I hear you complaining?" She turned around and saw Octavia holding onto the building and hardly breathing she ran over to her. "We need to get you to Nyko. All your clothes are soaked in blood." She saw how Octavia wanted to say something but she stopped her. "Stop telling me you're fine when you're clearly not."

Octavia opened her mouth to say something but instead of that her legs stopped working and she started falling. Luckily, Raven caught her. "Damn O!" She put Octavia's arm around her shoulders to support the warrior. "I need at least one of your legs to work."

"Sorry Raven."

"Don't you dare! We will find someone who will help you." She looked at Octavia who was barely conscious anymore. "Please don't die. I need you O."

Octavia looked at her and weakly grinned. "Yes because you don't know where we are."

Other girl shook her head. "Not just because of that." She looked around them. "But if you tell me which way it won't hurt."

Octavia showed direction with her chin and they both started slowly moving there.

After few minutes, they get into another crossroad. "So which way O?" When Raven didn't hear Octavia answer, she looked at her and lightly shook her. "O? No, no, no. What did I tell you about dying on me?" She started panicking and raised her voice. "I care about you, you idiot!" Right after that an arrow landed in front of her. She saw warriors coming from every direction. "Go away! I have grenade. I can kill you all." It didn't scare them away. They actually started moving faster. So she took grenade from her belt. "If I will die I will take all of you with me!"

One of the warriors spoke. "Death to Skaikru!"

"Skaikru? Wait! I'm not working for Skaikru." She hid grenade. "I'm helping Clarke...I, I mean Kwin." She looked at Octavia. "If she was awake she would tell you. Please she needs help."

That stopped them. "How can we know you're not playing? You could just kill her and drag her with you so we didn't hurt you."

"Why would I...?"

"Enough!" Everyone turned to new voice.

"Anya! I would never expect to say this but I'm so happy to see you. Octavia needs help." After little pause she added. "And I don't think I can hold her any longer."

Anya pointed to warrior closest to the girls. "Help her and take her to the healer." He nodded and lifted Octavia up.

"Hey, be careful! If you hurt her I will make you go boom."

Warrior glared at her and with a grunt left.

Anya saw how Raven was looking after other girl and moved to her. "You don't need to worry. We have a healer in our camp. It's not far away."

After few moments they got into camp, which was surrounded on two sided by city walls.

"Why did you stay there?" Raven looked around camp.

"Well, we tried to fight our way to palace but they started shooting at us so we had to retreat back. Don't even get me start about Aleena." Anya shook her head. "Octavia looks better than most of our warriors."

"So you know where Aleena is?" Anya nodded and waited for Raven to continue. "Take me there."

General's eyes were wide open. "Were you even listening to me? You have no chance. You will have to wait. We are attacking them from advance but it's a slow tactic."

Raven looked at her. "I can kill her." She showed Anya grenade. "This will kill her. I just need to get it to her."

"How?"

"We don't have time for explaining."

"So what do you need?" Anya was intrigued by the idea of quickly ending this without more bloodshed on their side.

"We need a few warriors who would be for a distraction. I will explain it to them."

Anya nodded. "Give me five minutes."

Raven nodded and waited until Anya come back with around forty warriors. She could feel pain in her leg increasing but she decided to ignore it as long as possible. At the end, all she needs to do is boom one lady; she can do that even without leg.

Anya came to her. "Is this enough?"

Raven nodded. "So listen to me, guys. I need you to distract that crazy lady so I can get close to her." She showed them grenade. "And put this into her pocket or something like that. Anyway when you see me running away you need to run as well otherwise you will die." She grinned at them. "Get it?" Everyone nodded. "Good. So let's go."

Anya led them all to the square where they last saw Aleena. She could see that Raven was in pain so she decided to take a slower pace. They were getting closer so she decided to talk with younger girl. "Are you sure you can make it? Don't you need backup? You have just one try. I hope you know this."

Raven glared at her. "You do your job and I will do mine."

Anya nodded. "You will just wait until we will take their attention and then you will run to her from the back and do your thing. It's easy as that."

Raven nodded and watched how Anya unsheathed her sword and with her warriors ran to the Ice Nation warriors and Aleena. Luckily for them, there were no warriors with guns or they just finally ran out of bullets.

Raven waited a few minutes before the attention of all Ice nation warriors was directed to other side of the square. She started moving in the direction of Aleena. She was moving behind the old woman's back without being noticed.

She was almost there when Aleena turned around. "You really thought you're stealthy?"

Before Raven could even think about her next move, Aleena lifted her and threw her to the closest wall. Impact was so strong that it broke her brace.

Aleena moved to her, ready to finish her job. "You people won't ever learn your lesson."

Raven decided that if she's going to die then she will take that woman with her so she activated grenade and waited for her final boom.

After that everything happened so fast. She heard shooting and saw Clarke with gun shooting at Aleena who turned to intruder. "How naive of me to think that Skaikru will do something right for once." With that the old woman started to move to Clarke.

Raven quickly put grenade into Aleena's pocket who thanks to Clarke distraction didn't noticed a thing.

Mechanic tried to get up but without a brace her leg was totally useless. She won't be able to get out of blast radius of grenade. She felt some arms wrapping around her and lifting her up. Before she realized what was happening someone put her on their shoulder and ran as fast as they could. All she could see was their ass covered by coat which looked familiar. "Anya?" Before anyone could answer they heard sounds of the blast and were thrown to ground thanks to it.

Anya and Raven turned to the center of the blast and waited until the dust settled. All they saw was some wiring and hardware pieces. Raven grinned at the general and was surprised to see that the general was actually smiling.

When Anya noticed that Raven was looking at her she quickly changed her face back to neutral expression. She unsheathed her sword, raised her sword and yelled. "We won! Kill the rest of them." Which was answered by roaring and warriors running from every directions.

Most of Azgeda warriors decided to run away but only exit from city was covered with Trikru warriors so they decided to run deeper into city and were followed by city guards.

Raven remembered who saved her life. "Clarke!" Anya turned to her clearly confused. "Clarke was there. We have to look if she is ok." She tried to get up but almost fell on the ground. Only thing that stopped her from colliding with ground was Anya. "No."

Raven looked at her with wide eyes. "No? What do you mean no? I should have known your people would betray her. What if she is dead? What if she needs a healer?"

"She told me I have to get you to healer no matter what you tell me. I won't go against her orders." When Anya didn't hear Raven saying anything she continued. "Have a little faith in her. Heda would not choose someone weak to be her wife."

The rest of their journey to the healer's camp was spent in silence.

Raven didn't see much of camp until Anya lied her on one bed and left right after that.

"Look who's here." Raven turned to voice and she grinned when she saw Octavia on a bed next to her. "So you survived." Octavia grinned back to her.

Raven slowly got up from her bed and moved on wobbly legs to other girl.

Octavia got up too in case mechanic will need some help. She wasn't expecting mechanic to wrap arms tightly around her. "Raven? I can't breathe."

"You deserve that, you idiot! I thought you're going to die!" Raven started silently sobbing and whispered so Octavia can barely hear. "I was scared."

Octavia wrapped arms around Raven and without any thinking she kissed her. When she realized that Raven wasn't kissing her back she tried to pull away but Raven stopped her with hand in her hair and deepened their kiss.

They both separated when they heard someone clearing their throat.

"I can come back later." Clarke grinned at them. "Good to see you two alive...this much." Both girls blushed at last comment which made Clarke's grin only grow wider.

"Wait, your arm." Dark haired girls looked at blonde.

Clarke waved them away. "It's nothing serious don't worry. I was just a little too close to the blast radius." After little pause her smile faded and she whispered. "Just don't tell Lexa about it."


	22. Chapter 22

It was a week later. Raven started eating the herbs that Clarke gave her and she was regularly visiting the Polis healer for check ups on her leg. Even in these few days her leg got better. Pain in her leg notably lessen.

Octavia's wounds were healing quickly but she was still in the healer's tent which was the only reason why Raven was going there at all.

"Hi Pocahontas." Raven smiled at girl sitting on bed and kissed her. "So how are you feeling?"

Octavia smiled back and rolled eyes. "Will you ask me every time you come here?"

"Yes." Raven sat next to other girl and waited for answer.

"I'm fine. I just wish they'd finally let me go." She nudged mechanic. "Why'd they even let you go? Your leg was worse than mine."

"Because it was **only** my leg." She grinned at other girl. "And Clarke and the Commander need me."

Octavia shook her head and chuckled. "You really found something in that metal junk from Aleena memory card?"

Raven nodded. "It's heavily damaged but I can make it work. The..." She looked at her girlfriend. "...thing where I can play it..." Octavia glared at her what made Raven chuckled. "...is almost done too. I'm awesome, remember?"

Warrior playfully punched other girl's arm. "No, you're an asshole."

* * *

FEW DAYS LATER

* * *

Lexa was sitting in throne room full of clan leaders with Clarke sitting on her own throne by her side. "So what news do we have?"

Anya talked. "Our spies told us that the new leaders of the Rock clan and the Marsh clan decided to not work with Azgeda anymore. They were probably scared by our victory in Polis, Heda."

Lexa nodded still mad at herself for not helping her people when they needed her.

Clarke knew what her wife was thinking. She was telling Lexa she couldn't do anything but the other girl was just too stubborn. Day after the attack, Lexa was already calling a meeting where she was sitting in her full armor.

Anya continued. "We also killed a lot of Azgeda warriors here so the Queen's army is weakened. The ones who survived were imprisoned and already told us everything."

Lexa nodded once again. "Their fight will end tomorrow's morning."

All clan leader nodded their agreement with decision.

"Word came back from the army that was send by Kwin to north border." Lexa nodded for Anya to continue. "We slaughtered all warriors in these villages. Their leaders were punished by death by a thousand cuts. Our army surprised them so there were no big casualties on our side. They're waiting there for more orders."

"What about Skaikru?"

"Indra started a blockade as you wished."

"That's not enough." Everyone turned to Clarke. "We need to minimalize amount of their bullets." She looked at Anya. "Do what you did in dropship. Don't attack but draw their fire. Let them waste their bullets then we will be able to attack without any problem. If we are lucky, they might even surrender."

Clan leaders started murmuring. Lexa silenced them with the move of her hand. She turned to Anya. "Something else?"

"No Heda."

"Then send a message to Indra and prepare our warriors. We will join our forces at north and march at Azgeda. We are leaving in three days."

Everyone in room nodded and started slowly leaving the room.

When the last clan leader left the room, Octavia and Raven came in. Neither of them limping anymore.

Raven smiled. "Hi Clarke, Hi commander. I have what you wanted." She put the device from her hands down on the ground.

Lexa glared at mechanic. "You should show some respect to..." Clarke interrupted her. "Leave it be Lexa." With that, she got up and went to other girls.

Lexa sighed and moved to her wife. "This can play that thing you found?"

"Memory card and yes. We can see who sent her." The young leader nodded happy with what she heard. "But it's heavily damaged so there is a possibility that we won't be able to see everything."

Clarke looked at her. "You didn't watched it yet?"

"No. I wanted us to be surprised together." Raven grinned.

Clarke see Lexa glaring at mechanic for second time in few seconds. She wasn't in the mood for fighting so she took Lexa's hand in her. "Let it be. You will have a lot of fighting opportunities in a few days." With that, she kissed her.

Physical contact with her wife calmed Lexa. She wasn't someone who liked display of affection in front of people but the two girls in front of her didn't looked like they would cut Clarke's head just because she was her wife so for once she wouldn't mind.

Raven started playing with device.

* * *

FLASHBACK

* * *

"Look what our best engineers and mechanics came with, Becca."

Becca watched through glass newly finished robot. "It's unbelievable, Scott."

"It truly is." Scott said in awe. "It's her first start." He turned to his companion. "Want to say hi?"

Becca turned to him. "You really need to ask this?"

He laughed and led her to other room.

Robot turned to them.

"Hi, I'm Becca." She extended hand to robot.

Robot extended took hand. "Hi, I'm R59."

Becca smiled. "Nice to meet you R59."

"Pleasure is on my side."

Becca turned to Scott. "You did a mistake. She is too polite to be a human."

Scott chuckled. "Everything can be changed, Becca. It's just a prototype for now. We put the best computers into her. She can solve the hardest equation or said as simple thing as what year is." He turned to robot. "R59 what year is right now?"

"It's year 2050, sir."

* * *

END OF FLASHBACK

* * *

"So go on Raven. Play it."

Raven nodded. "Sure. Just remember we will see all with her eyes. I don't know how many times we can play it so watch closely." With that, she pushed the button and holographic scene started.

They saw woman and man going closer. "Hi I'm Becca.

"Hi I'm R59."

"Nice to..."

"...is on my side"

They saw how woman turned to man and talked but neither of them could hear what they said.

"R59 what year is now?"

"It's year 2050, sir."

Then hologram stopped.

Octavia turned to mechanic. "That's all?"

"I don't know. Give me a moment." Raven kneeled on ground and started repairing device.

Clarke talked. "2050? That was before the bombs."

Octavia nodded. "She had to be hidden somewhere to survive."

Lexa talked. "Ice queen has to find her and sent her here. Let's hope there is not more of them."

* * *

FLASHBACK

* * *

"You called me, mother?"

"Oh yes, Aleena." She smiled at robot. "And I told you that you can call me Alie."

Aleena shook head. "You gave me new name and new home. Even your human form was nice to me."

Alie's smile grew wider. "You're prototype. One of your kind. You deserve a name."

Aleena smiled back. "So what do you need mother?"

"It's a long time that bomb dropped. My drones came back with interesting information. Not so far away civilization was formed. I want you to infiltrate them and got close to their leader. Make sure everything will go as we want. So we don't need to kill them all again. Humanity should learn from their mistakes. The place is called Polis."

Aleena nodded. "I won't fail you."

I know you won't. Now go. Send information by drones at least once in a month."

Aleena nodded and left.

* * *

END OF FLASHBACK

* * *

Holographic scene started again. Raven quickly moved away to see what will be happening.

"You called me, mother?"

"Oh yes, Aleena. And I told you..."

"You ...me new name and..."

"You're prototype. One of your kind. You...a name."

"So what do you need, mother?"

"...came back with interesting information...I want you to ...Make sure...want..."

"I ...fail you."

"I know...Now go...least once in a month."

Smoke started to raise from device.

Raven ran to it. "No, no, no."

Lexa turned to mechanic. "What is happening?"

"It's broken and memory card destroyed. We won't get more from it." Raven sighed and kicked device. "Stupid thing."

Octavia looked at everyone in room. "Well at least we know she was the only one."

Clarke nodded. "Yes, it was all before the bombs so we don't need to worry about it now."

Everyone nodded.

"Remember when she said she wasn't working for Ice queen?"

Raven shrugged. "She called Becca mother so she probably just wished to fulfill her will even when Becca was dead and in her mind she still worked for her even after almost one hundred years. Plus robots talks really literally so she could work with ice queen, you know, as equals."

Lexa nodded. "Great. No robots, that's making it easier." She turned to Octavia. "How is Raven's training going?"

"She is almost fluent in Trigedasleng already and her fighting skills are getting better. Few more weeks and she will be able to fight with warriors."

Raven looked between Lexa and Octavia. "You know I'm here, right?"

Clarke chuckled. "Don't mind it. It's normal. Before you came here three of us were at lunch and Lexa turned to Octavia and told her that she is no longer her personal guard but mine and she can't move away from me no matter what nonsense I will be telling her." She shook her head. "And then she just continued eating like nothing happened."

Lexa looked at her. "I'm Heda, Clarke. It's my duty to make sure my beloved will be safe." She pulled their joined hands up and kissed Clarke's hand without breaking eye contact.

Clarke smiled at her wife and pulled her into kiss.

Octavia and Raven looked at each other and smiled, happy that their friend found happiness. "So we will probably go."

Lexa broke kiss and stopped them. "Wait."The two girls looked at her and Clarke groaned. "Octavia, I decided that you'll be promoted to general."

Octavia smiled. "Really Heda? Thank you."

"But you still be Clarke's guard."

Octavia eagerly nodded. "Don't worry Heda. Nothing will happen to her on my watch."

Clarke turned to Raven. "See? Like I'm not even here."

Lexa pulled her wife to her and without taking eyes off Clarke she talked. "We are leaving in three days so prepare." She turned to two girls. "Now leave."

They both nodded and left.

When the doors closed Lexa lifted Clarke who quickly wrapped her arms and legs around her wife. "We are going to our room and not leaving it until tomorrow."

"Someone is back to her old self, huh?" Clarke grinned and started kissing Lexa's neck.

* * *

HALF OF A YEAR LATER

* * *

Weakened Ice nation didn't have any chance against united army of the 9 clans. It took Clarke and Lexa only six months to get into Azgeda capitol and kill Nia.

Nia's son Roan was named as a new king and he swore his loyalty to Lexa.

Just to be sure Lexa decided to leave few warriors in Azgeda capitol.

Now Lexa, Clarke and their army were in TonDC thinking about their next steps against Skaikru.

"We should kill them. They tried to kill our Heda!" Indra was furious that they can even just thinking about sparing them.

Raven decided to protect her former people. "They were mostly fooled by Echo. They thought you're an enemy."

They were talking in circles and Lexa was already feeling a headache. "Enough. We will talk more tomorrow."

"But Heda we…" Lexa interrupted Indra. "I said! Now go." She waved general away.

Before anyone could leave one warrior ran inside. "Heda." he bowed his head. "Skaikru sent a messenger."

"So what are you waiting for? Bring him in!"

Warrior nodded and left. After moment, he come back with the messenger.

"Kane?" Clarke was surprised to seeing former chancellor as the messenger.

Kane saw Octavia. "Octavia? You're alive? But you should be dead."

Lexa head enough once again. "Enough. Tell us why you are here."

He turned to the Commander and nodded. "My apologies Commander. I was sent by the Chancellor. We want to negotiate peace. Both of our people lost a lot thanks to this war." After little pause he added. "You'll be welcomed at our camp for negotiations."

Indra took a breath to talk but was stopped by Lexa who was glaring her way.

Lexa turned back to Kane. "It won't be negotiation. You will surrender."

"I can't talk for the Chancellor, commander."

Clarke looked at Lexa who looked back and nodded.

"We will think about it." Lexa turned to guards. "Take him to prison."

"But, commander, my people will think you killed me and they will attack."

Lexa ignored him and talked to generals who were left in tent. "You're all dismissed."

No one dared to say anything so everyone left. Only ones who were left were Lexa and Clarke.

Clarke poured a drink and handed one to Lexa as well. "Something is wrong." She moved to maps in middle of tent and looked at them.

Lexa took sip from her drink. "You just love to think about wrong outcomes." She moved closer to her. "Just relax for a moment." With that, she laid her drink on table.

"You know, there could be bombs. They're Skaikru after all." Lexa wrapped her arms around Clarke from behind and laid her head on her shoulder. "Tomorrow we will negotiate with them."

Clarke smiled and turned in Lexa's arms. "Are you sure? They tried to kill you."

"There will be hard conditions." Lexa started kissing Clarke's neck. Blonde move her head to give her better access. "But now we should go sleep." With that, she moved away from Clarke. She could hear how other girl growled at that action.

Lexa disappeared to their private part of tent. Clarke right behind her. She totally forget about maps and all her worries.

Lexa started undressing for bed with her back to Clarke. "You cannot give girl false hope and then disappear." The blonde girl cannot help it, but watched her every move. Even after all that time she still didn't have enough of naked Lexa.

"You're staring, Clarke." Lexa turned to her. "And you are still fully dressed. You really want to sleep in all of that?" When Lexa didn't received any answer she just shook her head in disbelieve and get under their furs.

Clarke furrowed her brow. Then she sighed and started undressing as well. This time it was Lexa who was staring. When Clarke saw that she raised her eyebrow. Lexa just shrugged her shoulders and continued at staring. That made blonde leader chuckle.

When she was done Lexa raised fur she was currently under and waited until Clarke came under it as well. Then she put it down. "So we will be just sleeping?" Clarke pressed herself to Lexa's side, put her arm around other girl's middle and lied her head on her shoulder. "Yes, just sleeping." That doesn't stop Lexa from kissing top of Clarke's head. Blonde sighed. "Fine, night Lexa."

"Goodnight, my Kwin." She wrapped one arm around Clarke's back and moved her even closer.

After a moment, they both fell asleep.

* * *

 **Hi guys =)**  
 **honestly after all that shi...ehm...things in s3 I kind of don't feel like writing about ALIE (at least not now) so that's the reason I'm leaving them think that everything is fine...but I can write something like second story of this with ALIE later if you will want**  
 **Also I still don't know what to do with Bellamy...kill him or spare him? What do you think?  
see you next time =)**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hi people,  
** **sorry but this time it's not betad because I didn't want you to wait too long (also I want to finally finish this story :D)**

Trigedasleng in _italics_.

* * *

"Are you sure you want to go alone, Clarke?"

Blonde leader nodded. "If it is really a trap it would be unwise if we both go there." She saw that Lexa still wasn't convinced so she continued. "Raven and Octavia are going with me..."

Lexa interrupted her. "And few warriors."

Clarke sighed but she knew she has to back off at least at this so she nodded and continued. "And few warriors." Lexa smiled at her wife, happy with this little victory. "You don't need to worry, Lexa. I remember all conditions we talked about and I won't be reckless." She wrapped arms around brunette and kissed her. "I'll be fine."

In that moment Rave got into tent. "We are all ready to go."

Clarke nodded and moved away from Lexa. "I will send messenger with their decision."

Lexa nodded and kissed her one more time. "I will prepare for a war in meantime."

Clarke rolled her eyes and chuckled. "Of course you will. I will see you in few days." With one last kiss she got out followed by Raven.

As Raven said all warriors and Octavia with Kane were already there with horses.

Clarke nodded to them and they all got on their horses.

Kane looked around. "Commander is not going with us?"

"No she's not." With that Clarke ordered her horse to gate and with her warriors went in direction of Camp Jaha.

They left their horses with their army that still blockaded Camp Jaha and rest of the journey went on foot.

"If this is a trap, Kane…" Clarke turned to man she talked to. "Then all of your people will die without mercy."

Kane shook his head. "Don't worry we want peace. I promise."

Clarke nodded and hoped that man is not lying to her.

* * *

When they got to gate Kane moved in front of everyone. "Stand down. We are here to talk with Council."

Gate slowly opened and all of them got inside of camp. Kane led them to fallen Ark. before they got inside he pointed to box on ground. "Your weapons."

One of warriors unsheathed his sword and pointed at Kane. "You think we are fools?!"

" _We are here for talking_." Clarke glared at warrior. " _Put it down_."

Warrior bowed and sheathed his sword.

Clarke turned back to Kane. "We won't be leaving our weapons here." She raised her voice so everyone in camp could hear her. "If you want peace it will be on our conditions. You're in no positions to saying us what to do."

"I didn't mean to insult you. We would just feel safer."

"And we will feel safer with our weapons. You have my word that we won't attack you first."

Kane nodded and without other words led them to council chamber.

Before they got inside Clarke turned to her escort. " _Octavia and Raven will go with me, rest of you is staying here_."

Warriors nodded while Kane let Clarke, Raven and Octavia go inside.

In room Clarke saw the same councilmen as her last visit with one new one - Bellamy. She was surprised to see him here but she did her best to hide it.

Kane took chair next to Bellamy so for Clarke was left chair with big distance from others on the other side of a table. She sat down while Raven and Octavia were standing behind her, scanning the room for any possible danger or trap.

Clarke looked at every councilman. Her eyes stopped at her mother. Abby looked thinner than before, as everyone in room, it looks like blockade did what it was supposed to do.

Man in front of Clarke talked. "I was expecting to speak with your leader, the commander." He was in his late thirties with short dark hair. He didn't even try to hide his hater toward Clarke and her people.

Clarke looked at him. "I was expecting you to not be so stupid to start a war and look, here we are."

That angered man who stand up and slammed his fist into table. "I'm the chancellor of the Ark you should talk to me with respect."

Octavia grabbed handle of her sword and moved closer to Clarke ready to protect her. "And you're talking with Kwin of ten united clans. You should watch your tongue or you will lose it."

Clarke stopped her with move of her hand. Her eyes didn't leave man on other side of table. "I'm here to stop this war, not continue in it."

Kane decided to stop their arguing before any fight can erupt. "What chancellor Keith wanted to say…." He was cut by glaring chancellor. "Chancellor Keith can talk for himself!"

"You're Keith?!"

Keith nodded to Clarke's question and raised his chin higher. "It's Chancellor Keith." He sat with egoistic smile on his face.

Clarke clenched her fists. She still remember that assassin on her unity ceremony was send by this man. She promised herself that he will pay as his subordinate did. She had to take few deep breaths to calm herself.

Octavia and Raven exchanged worried looks. Octavia still remembered how Clarke handled assassin send by him. She heard only sounds but she could guess that whatever Clarke did to him wasn't nice.

Kane saw the tension on grounder's side and decided to come back to why they were here. He got up from his seat to get everyone's attention. "Please, as Kwin…" He looked at Clarke for affirmation that he used right title. Clarke calmed a little and nodded back at him. He looked around table "As Kwin said, we are here to talk and achieve peace." Once again his eyes turned to Clarke. "Our guests should start." He nodded to Clarke and sat back into his seat.

Clarke got up. "There are only two ways how to solve this." She looked at every councilman. "You will either accept our conditions of your capitulation and with that we will lift the blockade or you won't accept it and then you will all die."

Clarke saw that Bellamy wanted to say something but Kane beat him to it. "What are the conditions?"

"First of all you will destroy all your guns, bombs or mines or any Skaikru weapon you have left."

Murmurs on Skaikru side started immediately. This time it was Abby who stopped them. "We should hear her out then we can say our opinions on the matter."

Clarke nodded at her mother and continued. "As next you will join the coalition." She paused for a moment. "Heda was really generous with this last part. You will hand us the one who was in charge of that madness and the rest of you can live."

"How we can believe the commander? She betrayed us at Mount Weather! You are just fooled by her!"

Clarke growled at Bellamy. "You believed Echo when she told you that people from TonDC killed Octavia and Lincoln. You trusted her even after you saw Octavia alive and she told you the truth. You're the only one who's fooled by someone."

"Echo would never lie to me!"

Raven had enough. "Stop being an asshole Bellamy! You know I wasn't the biggest fan of grounders and especially commander but they're not savages. They're just normal people as you."

Abby frowned and took a good look at Clarke's escort for first time. "Raven?" Raven looked at her and nodded back her affirmation. "You're walking normally." Grounder smiled and once again nodded to doctor. "How's that possible?"

Raven wanted to answer but Keith beat her to it. "Council will talk about your offer. You're free to stay at our camp until we will decide. There is one spare tent if you will build it, it will be all yours."

Clarke nodded. "Thank you. We will wait for your decision then." With that she left with Octavia and Raven behind her. In corridor rest of warriors joined her.

They got outside and found some spot away from others with tent prepared for building.

Raven shrugged. " _It looks like they knew what will come_."

Clarke nodded and turned to her warriors. " _Go hunt. People look hungry. If we give them food they will be more open to have peace with us_." Warriors nodded and left.

Only ones left were Octavia, Raven and Clarke who started building their tent.

" _Something is wrong_." Octavia said to her companions. " _They didn't even argued too much_."

" _Maybe all they needed was just someone to give them a good speech_." Raven grinned.

" _And you're that someone?_ " Octavia raised eyebrow at her girlfriend and chuckled.

" _Of course, and you, as my girlfriend, should support me_."

Octavia laughed and patted Raven's back. " _Not even Heda would make a better speech, grease monkey._ "

* * *

MEANWHILE INSIDE THE ARK

* * *

Keith looked at three other councilmen. "I think we should take a break so all of us could think about what we just heard."

Kane looked at Abby who nodded at him. "I think we are ready to vote."

Keith looked at Bellamy who nodded back at him. "I'm not." Bellamy looked at Kane. "Give me few hours. Then we can meet again." With that he got up and left the room. Keith close behind him. Leaving confused concilmen behind.

Two of them walked in silence and after few moments they got into Bellamy's personal quarters. Keith made sure that no one was following them and closed the door.

"Echo you can get out. It's just me and Keith."

Echo got out from hatch in the floor that used to serve as Octavia's hiding place when she was younger. "You're done with commander?"

"There is a little problem. They sent Clarke instead of commander."

Echo thought for a moment and then triumphantly looked at them. "That's even better." When both men looked at her confused she continued. "Commander is weak for her. If we capture her we can exchange her for land and peace."

Keith nodded. "I will prepare guards."

Bellamy looked at Echo when Keith left. "What if we just agree with their terms? All they want are our weapons and Keith. They will even let us join the coalition. We have only guns and no bullets and Keith is just one life for all of us."

Echo shook her head and moved closer to him. "And how you know they will be satisfied with his life?" She wrapped her arms around him "That they won't want you or me?" She slowly kissed him and make her best innocent impression. "You don't want to lose me, do you?"

Bellamy shook his head and pulls her closer to him. "I know you're right Echo. We will do it your way."

Echo nodded and moved away from him. "Great. So let's go find Keith." She moved to door.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going with you to make sure you won't screw it up this time."


	24. Chapter 24

OUTSIDE OF THE ARK

* * *

" _This thing is unbuildable_!" Octavia groaned in frustration. " _One of Indra's first lessons was building tents whole day. Now I'm able to build them with closed eyes plus nerd here should be good with building anything_." She looked at Clarke. " _Well, you're our weak link. Maybe if you will stay away we will make it._ "

Clarke glared at her friend. After moment she grinned and shrugged. " _Prove your worth to me my minions_." She said theatrically.

Raven turned around to say something to her companions but she saw huge crowd going their way. " _It looks like we will have some company_."

Clarke and Octavia turned as well. They could see Bellamy, Keith, and around 30 guards behind them.

Clarke moved in front of them. "What is happening?"

Bellamy was the one who talked. "We found our own way to solve this."

"What are you talking about? There is no other way."

All guards raised their guns and aimed at three girls in front of them who unsheathed their swords.

Clarke looked at guards with guns and back to Bellamy. "Don't do something what will cost lives of all of your people. My guards will be back soon from their hunt."

Keith smirked. "They won't. I let close the gate if they come near camp they will be shot."

"You really think you can go with swords again our guns?" Keith ignored Raven and Octavia and talked to Clarke. "Tell them to put it down or I will let my guards to kill them."

Clarke sighed. " _Do as he said_."

Raven turned to her. " _What if they're bluffing? We were in war too long they don't need to have any bullets left_."

Keith looked between them. "English! You're in **my** camp so you will talk in **my** language."

Clarke sighed and talked in English this time. "Put your weapons down."

Raven and Octavia sighed as well but let their weapons fall on ground as Clarke said. Few guards moved to them to handcuff all three of them. With them even Echo moved in front of Keith and looked at Octavia. "I don't believe you're still alive."

When Octavia saw who talked she started seeing red. She didn't care how many guns was aimed at her and she ran to Echo tackling her down.

Raven and Clarke called at her at once but she didn't listen. They saw how guards started to lowering their guns and took daggers from pockets. " _Well it looks like you were right once again, Raven_." Raven nodded and took her sword as well as Octavia's and ran to her girlfriend. Clarke unsheathed her sword and did the same.

Octavia was on top of Echo and she was punching her into face. "You bitch!"

They all heard some sounds behind them and turned to it. They saw Kane and Abby with more guards. "Stand down!"

Kane turned to guards who were behind him. "Arrest them." Guards nodded and started handcuffing Keith's followers and let them to prison.

Keith yelled. "What are you doing? Fight!" But all his followers were already take away the last one there were him, Bellamy and bloodied unconscious Echo on the ground.

Kane moved to Bellamy and handcuffed him without much problems.

Raven ran to Octavia to pull her away from body under her and hugged her tightly. "Are you ok?" Octavia just nodded.

Keith looked around and when he see that everyone is distracted he tried to run away. Before he could get far away Clarke throw her dagger and hit him into leg. He yelped in surprised and pain and fell on ground. He turned around so he could face his attacker. "Please, don't kill me. I'll do everything you want, I promise."

Clarke put her foot on his neck and put her weight on it. "I heard that before." She add more pressure with her foot. "From the assassin you send to kill my wife." After a moment she moved her foot away and took her dagger out of his leg. She turned around to see few guards going her way. They handcuffed him and took him to prison.

She joined Octavia and Raven who were talking with Kane and Abby. "Should I understand it that way you accept our conditions?"

Abby and Kane looked at each other and nodded. "Yes."

Clarke looked at them. "There will be one little change. I believe you will understand it after this accident." Kane and Abby exchanged worried looks. "All the people in prison will suffer the same fate as Keith." She saw that Kane want to say something but she stopped him with move of her hand. "They proved by attacking us that they can't live with us in peace."

"They did it just because they were listening Keith and they thought it's the best for our people."

Clarke looked sadly at Kane. "And I'm doing this because I **know** this if best for **my** people." She saw once again how Kane wanted to say something so she shook her head. "I won't change my mind. You know the condition so you can decide."

Abby looked at Kane. "We can't live like this anymore Marcus. Everyone is hungry and they will kill us if we won't agree. We still can save at least few of us."

He sadly nodded and looked at Clarke once again. "Then we agree."

Blonde nodded. "I'm glad that at least someone here is reasonable. When my people come back from hunt I will send messenger for commander."

Kane nodded. "Well I will go to gate to tell them to let your people in." With that he left four women alone.

There was a long silence between four women before Octavia decided to break it. "Ehm….me and Raven will go to do something with our tent." She saw that Raven want to protest so she just grabbed her hand and dragged her away.

Abby nodded her thanks to Octavia and when she saw that girls are away she turned to her daughter. "So….It's Kwin now, huh?…That means you and commander are already married?"

Clarke nodded and looked sadly at ground at memory of how her unity ceremony ended.

Abby understand it that she can continue. "I wish I was there."

Clarke raised her head and glared at Abby. "Why you would want to be on wedding of someone you hate?"

"I always wanted to be on my daughter's wedding."

That made Clarke furious. "But I'm not your daughter anymore, remember?!"

Abby saddened and it was her time to look at ground. "I know that I can't take back what I said but there wasn't a day I would not regret saying that."

Younger girl calmed herself and shrugged while looking to gate. "It doesn't matter now. I should probably go to the gate to watch for my people. I need to send messenger soon." Without waiting for an answer she walked away.

* * *

It was at night time when commander and her escort arrived into camp Jaha.

All residents of camp Jaha were standing in front of gate to see what is happening. In front of everyone were standing Clarke with her people and council members that weren't currently in prison.

Lexa was relieved to see Clarke without any visible injury. She jumped of the horse and moved in direction of her wife who met her half way. " _Welcome Heda._ "

Lexa nodded her welcome. " _Ain Kwin._ "

" _Skaikru agreed with their capitulation._ " In quitter voice Clarke continued. " _Although there is one change that I was forced to make._ " When she saw Lexa's confused face she added. " _I'll explain later._ "

After Lexa nodded Clarke smiled a half smile and moved next to her wife with neutral expression once again.

Kane decided that now is a good time for a welcome. "Welcome in camp Jaha commander. We are happy to have you here." When no one was saying anything else he continued. "Kwin told us about the conditions of peace and we are willing to accept them."

Lexa nodded. "I heard that much. If you won't mind we can discuss it tomorrow morning. It's late and I believe all of us can use a good sleep after this war."

Kane smiled at her. "Of course commander. We built few tents for you and your people. This way please." With that he led them to area with tents.

While walking Raven leaned to Octavia and whispered. "Yes, they did, of course, and we were just lying around sunbathing."

Octavia just looked at her and with smile on her face she shook head on antics of her girlfriend.

* * *

SOME TIME LATER

* * *

Octavia and Raven were in their tent one sharpening sword and the other looking at ground and pacing around tent.

Octavia slammed her sword on table. "Ok, enough! What is wrong Raven?"

Raven was unsure how to tell other girl. "You know that ..." She paused to find a good word. "…executions are starting soon, right?"

"Yes I know."

"And you know that…" Raven started nervously play with her hands. "…your brother will be one of these people there, right?" She quickly looked at her girlfriend to see her reaction.

Octavia sighed. "Yes I know that." She sheathed her sword. "He put it on himself. He trusted Echo like she was some kind of saint."

"But he is still your brother."

"Raven, he doesn't deserve forgiveness for what he has done. He believed her over me. He was willing to go into war against people that did nothing to him or his clan. How many of our villages with innocent people they burned? How many of innocent people he killed? He will get what he deserves." She saw that Raven wasn't so convinced by her speech. "You don't need to worry I know what will happen and I won't stop commander or Clarke when they will do what is necessary."

"And you won't hold grudge against them?"

Octavia shook her head. "No, I won't. As I said I understand." Other girl just nodded. "Now if you excuse me." Octavia get up from her seat. "I need to talk with commander about something." Without waiting for an answer she left the tent.

* * *

"….So I was forced to let them die with Keith. I know it's not what we were talking about, but they could be dangerous." Clarke saw how Lexa took a breath to say something but she beat her to it. "Not everyone was on Keith side. How I said Kane and others helped us and they want peace."

Lexa sighed. "Do you realize that you're once again the only thing standing between them and their death?" Clarke's only answer was a deep sigh. "But if you believe they won't be making any more problems I'm willing to let them be. We will talk with council and kill the ones who are responsible tomorrow. Jus drain jus daun."

Clarke smiled at her wife gratefully for not fighting with her more. Visiting camp Jaha was really tiring for her.

Guard came into their tent bowing to both of them in process. "Heda, Kwin, Octavia would like to have an audience with you"

"Let her in."

Guard bowed once again and left. After few moments Octavia walked in and bowed as well. "Heda I wanted to ask for a favor. Could…"

Clarke interrupted her. "I'm sorry O. Bellamy brought this on himself. There is nothing that could save him."

Octavia shook her head. "I understand and I got this talk from Raven already so you can calm down. I won't be trying to save him from his fate. What I wanted to ask was if I could be the one who ends Echo's life." Clarke and Lexa looked at each other so Octavia continued. "I know it's customary for commander to end life of enemy leaders but she killed Lincoln and…"

Lexa raised her hand to stop other girl. "I understand and you have my consent to do so."

Octavia smiled. "Thank you Heda." With one more bow she left the tent.

* * *

 **Hey folks I'm sorry it's taking this long...but I found out that I suck at endings...and because next chapter will be the last I have really hard time writing it (it will be the last even if it should have over bilion words :D). But hopefully one day I will finish it :D**

 **So until next time =)**


	25. Chapter 25

**So there it is, the last chapter ...woohoo.**  
 **Enjoy this last bit because it took me over three months =O to actually finish this and write these 2k worlds... :D**

* * *

Abby was watching how around 30 of her people was taken to a makeshift stage and how grounders tied them one by one to poles. She saw Clarke and commander next to the stage waiting and talking about something.

Everyone from camp Jaha was there waiting to see what will happen to the former chancellor.

After few minutes when everything was ready Clarke and Lexa moved on the stage as well.

Lexa raised her hand to get everyone's attention. "These people…" She motioned with her hand to tied people. "…attacked my spouse while she was here negotiating peace. By that they proved that they want war." She paused for a moment. "People who were just blindly following their leaders will die quickly. As for their leaders…" She looked at Bellamy, Echo and Keith in the middle and then turned back to crowd. "For thousands of dead thousand cuts." She unsheathed her sword and nodded to Clarke who did the same.

Each of them moved on opposite sides of a stage and while grounders were chanting 'Jus drain, jus daun' and Skaikru were holding their breath Clarke and Lexa started plunging their swords into sentenced.

* * *

Abby was watching the execution. She saw Clarke standing there perfectly calm and without any remorse. She was so focused on the scene in front of that she didn't hear Raven joining her. "They deserve it."

Abby turned to her surprised. "Why? They were just protecting their people."

"From what? Peace?" Raven shook her head. "Grounders didn't do anything, Abby. They weren't even thinking about a war until Jasper attacked Clarke and even after that they didn't attack."

It was Abby's time to shake her head. "But how can Clarke allow it? She just stands there and do nothing like she doesn't even care that people are dying. What happened to her?"

"You still don't understand it, do you? Last time she showed her happiness publicly her friend wanted to kill source of that happiness so she had to kill him to protect someone she loves and then you disowned her for it without listening to explanation. You still want to ask why?" Raven looked at Abby who just averted her eyes on ground in a shame. So she continued. "And even after all this she is still trying to protect you. Trust me when I say that without her Camp Jaha would be in flames by now." Abby raised her head and looked at Raven with wide eyes. "And there would be no more Skaikru."

There was silence for few seconds before Abby spoke again. "And how it was with Monroe?"

Raven sighed. "I heard that only from Clarke and she said it was an accident." She turned back to older women and looked her into eyes. "I trust her and her mother should try that too."

Before Abby managed to say something Raven turned around and disappeared into the crowd again.

* * *

Lexa and Clarke finished the first round of ceremony and moved to last three survivors while sheathing their swords.

Lexa leaned to Clarke and whispered. "You don't need to do this, you know that, right?"

Blonde girl nodded. "I know." She unsheathed her dagger and moved to Keith. "Jus drain jus daun." With that she raised his shirt and cut into his stomach.

Lexa nodded her understanding and move to next portion of cutting as well.

After this ceremony continued with other grounders continuing in what Clarke and Lexa started. After few cuts they could hear all three prisoners screaming in pain.

Lexa and Clarke left Anya in charge and went in the way of their tent to prepare for later parts of sentence.

They were almost in their tent when Abby stopped them. "Clarke I would like to talk to you."

Clarke looked at her with neutral almost bored expression. "About what councilor? Or is it chancellor again…?"

Abby sighed. "Marcus will be the chancellor." She shook her head. "But politics is not what I wanted to talk about. I want to apologize. I talked to Raven and…"

Clarke interrupted her. "And I don't want to hear it!"

Lexa looked between mother and daughter. "Clarke I think…"

Once again Clarke interrupted and raised her voice. "No!" she shook her head and calmed herself a little. "Just no." With that Clarke left.

Abby sighed while watching Clarke disappear into commander's tent. "I guess I deserve it."

Without sparing any glance to older woman Lexa talked. "You do." And left after her wife.

When Lexa came into the tent she found Clarke pacing around. She was watching her wife and slowly sat on the bed.

"What she thinks she's doing?" Lexa took a breath to talk but Clarke beat her to it. "She thinks that she will say hi to me and I will forget everything? Oh, hell no! She will have to try a little bit more than that."

Commander tried to reason with other girl. "Clarke I can feel your anger but she said she wants to apologize so maybe…"

But Clarke once again interrupted her. "Why I should listen to someone who thinks I'm a serial killer? I saw how she was looking at me today." She paused for a moment and then looked at Lexa. "Also do you remember that part about me not being her daughter anymore?"

Lexa sighed. "What she said was wrong." She saw Clarke taking a breath to talk again but she stopped her with move of her hand. "Please let me finish." After moment Clarke nodded so Lexa continued. "Thank you. Do you remember when Bellamy and others went to TonDC looking for you?" After another nod from Clarke she continued. "When they left my tent you said to me that everyone deserves a second chance…"

Clarke couldn't wait anymore and interrupted her. "It was different. Her second chance was after she let my father get killed."

"She is still your mother Clarke. You have the same blood."

Clarke sighed and sat next to her wife. "Grounders and blood…"

"She is your family. You can't change that. No matter how much you want in this moment." Lexa put hand on Clarke's shoulder. "At least listen to what she wants to say to you."

Blonde nodded and got up. "Fine."

* * *

Clarke made her way to Abby's quarters. Without any thinking she got in and saw older woman sitting at the desk. "Talk."

Surprised woman turned to her. "Huh?"

"You wanted to talk. I'm not saying that I will forgive you or that everything will be the same as before but….I'm here to listen to whatever you want to say."

Abby smiled a little and got up from her seat. "Well that is a good start."

Clarke just nodded and waited until older woman start.

Doctor took a deep breath and started. "I'm really sorry about what happened. I know I should listen to your part of the story before I said what I said." Clarke was silent which made Abby moved closer and quietly add. "I miss my daughter." She tried to touch Clarke's shoulder but younger girl moved away. Abby sighed and retreated her hand.

Clarke looked on the ground. "You didn't even give me a chance to explain it to you. You just jumped to the conclusion that I'm a coldhearted killer." She shook her head to stop tears from forming in her eyes.

Abby's eyes started watering as well. "Clarke, honey, I'm so sorry." She wrapped arms around her daughter and hugged her. She didn't retreat even when Clarke tried to push her away from beginning. "You're not a killer. You did it to protect someone you love. I know that now."

Clarke stopped fighting Abby and hugged her back. She said quietly. "I missed you too."

* * *

Lexa was standing next to stage where grounders continued their cutting into Bellamy and Echo while the two of sentenced were screaming in agony. The last one, Keith, wasn't screaming anymore. His body was motionless and his chin was laying on his chest. Commander knew what that means. She already send Octavia to collect Clarke so they could continue with the ceremony.

Many Skaikru already left into their quarters no one wanted to watch, neither hear, their former leader dying.

Lexa was waiting few minutes before Octavia with Clarke appeared.

Octavia moved in front of commander and slightly bowed head.

"Get people off of the stage and prepare sentenced."

Octavia nodded her understanding with orders and with few guards moved to do what was said.

In meantime Lexa moved closer to Clarke so they could talk without anyone listening. "You're all right?"

Blonde nodded and gave commander a weak smile. "Thank you for making me go there."

Lexa weakly smiled back and nodded.

Clarke looked up at the stage and her eyes stopped at bloodied and motionless body. Her eyes hardened when she saw who it is. "It looks like one is dead already."

Commander followed Clarke's eyes and shook head. "He's weak but he is still breathing." After moment she looked back at the blonde. "You still want to end it?" After nod from Clarke she continued. "Also it will be dark soon so we should move to another stage." After another nod they both moved up to the stage where was already prepared wood around each of the sentenced.

Both leaders got torches from warriors same as Octavia who joined them. Clarke stopped in front of Keith, Lexa in front of Bellamy and Octavia in front of Echo. All three nodded at each other and lowered their torches and set the wood ablaze. The fire was far enough from sentenced to not kill them but close enough so they could feel the flames.

Three women once again nodded at each other and left the stage.

When they got down Octavia couldn't stop herself from looking at Bellamy. He could have made really bad decisions in last few years but she could not forget all that nice years on the Ark.

Before she could think more Lexa talked. "Now we wait. In the morning we will end their misery."

Both former Skaikru members nodded and continued watching the scene in front of them.

Lexa wrapped one arm around Clarke who snuggled closer to her. "We will have our peace tomorrow." Lexa kissed top of her head while Clarke hummed her approval.

* * *

In the morning the fires around sentenced started to slowly extinguish. So Lexa, Clarke and Octavia came back to the stage. They could see burnings on sentenced.

Big crowd already formed in front of the stage.

Octavia was the first going up as Echo was the furthest from stares. She positioned her sword on Echo's heart. "For Lincoln." Echo weakly raised her head right in the moment when Octavia plunged her sword into her. After that she left the stage.

Next one was Clarke. She once again moved to motionless body of former chancellor. She was looking at him for some time, watching his chest. She sighed when she realized it's not moving. "I'm disappointed that I wasn't here in the moment your life ended." She talked quietly only to herself and to dead body in front of her. "But at least I hope you suffered before that happened." She aimed her sword on man's no longer beating heart and did as tradition demanded. Then she left the stage and stood next to Octavia.

The last one on the stage was Lexa. She moved to last of the sentenced.

Bellamy was weak after all that torture but he manage to rise his head and saw commander in front of him. It wasn't the look he wished before he will die, so he turned his head to place where his sister and Clarke stood. "You're both crazy."

Lexa positioned her sword.

"They will kill y-" He was cut off by commander plunging her sword into him and hissing at him. "You're the only one who is crazy."

After this all grounders around cheered.

Lexa turned to them and raised her hand to silence them. "We have our justice. Now is time for peace."

* * *

THAT NIGHT

* * *

They were all seated, grounders as well as Sky people, around a huge table and many smaller around it at Camp Jaha's square. Lexa in the middle of a huge table with Clarke on her left side and Kane, as a new Chancellor at her right. She rose and raised her hand to get everyone's attention. "We welcome Skaikru as the thirteenth clan." She paused for a moment. "By letting Keith and other traitors meet their faith, rest of the Skaikru proved us that they want peace." When she saw that no one is objecting she continued while raising her cup. "Let's celebrate tonight this new find peace." Everyone did the same and cheered.

Clarke looked around and saw how Arkers and grounders celebrated alike. She was surprised to see that they actually get along. It wasn't like they were hugging each other and singing Kumbaya but they talked and that is a good start. She saw Kane talking to her mum and taking her to dance floor. After a moment Octavia did the same with Raven even through older girl's protests.

Blonde leaned to commander next to her and smiled at her. Older girl smiled back and pulled blonde closer. "I feel like this time our peace could last."

"It will." With that Lexa kissed her with all her love for her and Clarke did exactly the same.

* * *

 **I kind of took my own way with thousand cuts...and I'm a little bit sorry that we actually didn't see the thousand cuts in tv...I think Bellamy would be a good candidate. Well...I could at least enjoy it this way :D**

 **I finally finished it...after more than a year...but damn! I actually finished something (I'm very, very surprised :D) *pats own back* good girl!  
** **Anyway I hope you liked this story and enjoyed it as much as I did (even through sometimes it was ugh...so hard to write)  
** **I thank all of you who followed it, left a commnet or done whatever magic you do on ff and ao3 :D**

 **Well if you would want me to write something else (and have an idea...and preferably be even beta for it later :D) or just want to be on recieving end of one of my puns (because everyone loves puns! :D) feel free to write me on ff or on tumblr where you can find me as kabocz.**

 **And now...I just wish you all nice and happy day ^_^**


End file.
